


Just Like We Practiced

by nachocheese26



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Annie is the best aunt, Dean is a horrible human being, F/M, Gun Violence, Marcus is precious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Rio (Good Girls), Post S2, Rating May Change, The whole world wants to protect this poor child, including me, nothing too graphic, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachocheese26/pseuds/nachocheese26
Summary: Set after S2 finale.Beth is out. Sort of. She does what she wants, when she wants. But she has a tight control over it, not allowing that life to take over again. Because she thought she could handle the all-consuming life. But she can't. Now, just over six months of finally getting out, an unexpected visitor at three in the morning threatens her new, barely stable life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *binges Good Girls and falls in love with the show*  
> Me: *starts reading the fanfics because I love Brio*  
> My other WIPs: Don't do it...  
> Me: *starts another WIP in a whole new fandom*

_Blood was on her hands. Her face. The floor. Everywhere. She tried scrubbing her hands on her pants, but a gun was glued to it. She couldn’t drop the gun. And the blood was running down her hands now. Onto her arms, dripping on to the floor and creating puddles around her._

_“It’s lonely at the top, ain’t it mami?”_

_Rio stood in front of her, his shirt soaked in blood. He grinned at her, blood flowing steadily from his mouth._

_Beth shook her head, trying to drop the gun. She stared at her hand, willing the gun to fall to the floor._

_“I can help you. Just tell me what I want to hear and I’ll make sure you get off easy.”_

_She looked up again and Rio’s body was still there, but it wasn’t his face anymore. It was Agent Turner._

_Then he smirked and it was Rio’s smirk and now it was Rio’s face again and there was just so much blood_ everywhere _._

_“Just like we practiced, sweetheart.”_

_And she couldn’t hold the gun anymore. She had to drop it. But instead, her arm raised of its own accord and she pulled the trigger._

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

_She couldn’t stop shooting. And Rio’s body jerked with each shot, but he wouldn’t fall. He wore that same shit-eating grin, blood sputtering from his mouth._

_The gun kept firing. Beth screamed, yelling “I’m sorry!” over and over and over and-_

Beth sat up in bed with a gasp. She turned on the lamp at her bedside and held her head. Weeks had passed since she had a dream like that.

She shook her head and mumbled to herself. “It’s just a dream, just a dream.”

But she could still hear the banging from the gun.

She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. _No! It’s just a dream!_

Except the banging continued and the sound changed a little.

Beth lifted her head. That wasn’t a gun. It was a knocking. Someone was knocking at her front door.

She glanced to the clock on her nightstand. It was three in the morning. No one she could possibly want to see would be knocking on her door at this hour.

She was tempted to not get up. Only trouble waited for her at the door. She could just roll over in her bed and pretend not to have heard anything.

The knocking was insistent though and Beth was sure it wouldn’t stop until she either answered the door or one of her neighbors got up to complain.

With a huff and a small burst of courage, Beth got out of her bed and walked down the hall, zig-zagging to avoid boxes that she had yet to unpack.

She stared at the front door, cursing herself for getting an apartment that didn’t have a peep hole. The knocking continued and Beth took a deep breath, steeling herself for whoever it was behind the door.

When she opened it, the air rushed out of her. This wasn't even the last person she expected. This person wasn't even on the list of people she expected.

“Marcus?”

The small boy looked up at her, tears streaming from his eyes, before wrapping his arms tightly around her legs and burying his face into her stomach.

“Hey, hey, it’s all right.” Beth eased. She looked up and down the hallway. It had been almost a year since she saw Marcus. “Where’s your daddy?”

At the question, his shoulders quaked and he let out a choked sob.

Beth’s heart sunk. Something was horribly wrong.

She looked into the hallway again, hoping to see Rio or one of his associates. Someone who could explain why Marcus was here, banging on her door at three in the morning, and clutching to her like a lifeline.

“It’s okay. Everything’s going to be fine.” She stepped back, with him still clutching her legs and she shut the door to her apartment.

She pried his arms away from his legs and bent down to his eye level. She cupped his cheek, brushing his tears away with her thumbs. “Honey, I’m going to need you to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?”

Marcus looked at her, nodding. His first few breaths were nothing more than a gasp and a shudder. But she breathed in deeply, then out. In and out until he matched her rhythm.

“There you go. Now, can you tell me where your daddy is?”

At the question his face crumpled and his body shook with sobs. He threw himself towards again. She caught him in her arms and he pressed his face into her shoulder, muffling his cries.

Beth swallowed hard, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort. “Let’s get you something to drink, yeah? How about some hot chocolate?”

Marcus didn’t respond, still crying into her shoulder.

Beth picked him up. He weighed almost the same as Jane, she thought. He kept his arms wrapped around her in a vice grip. She set him down on the counter, but he wouldn’t let go. “Okay, honey, I’m going to need you to let go so I can get your hot chocolate going. Think you can do that?”

He nodded, pulling away from her reluctantly, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Beth gave him a reassuring smile, then quickly started on the hot chocolate. “Why don’t you take your jacket off, yeah? It’s a little warm in here for it.”

She could hear him unzip his jacket and the fabric rustling as he slipped it off and set it on the counter. She began stirring the milk on the stove, waiting until it almost reached it’s boiling point to add in the hot chocolate mix. “Do you want cinnamon too or…” The words died in her throat as she turned to look at him.

His shirt was covered in blood.

She shut off the stove and grabbed his shirt, yanking it off and praying it wasn’t his blood.

His chest was stained a little by the blood that had seeped through his shirt, but it wasn’t his. He was fine.  
  
And that's when she noticed his hands. They were stained with blood too.

The blood belonged to someone else.

Beth looked at him, watching as he stared at his bloodied shirt she had tossed to the ground with a blank look, the tears oddly coming to a stop.

No child should have that kind of expression on their face.

“How about a bath first? I can make you hot chocolate afterwards.” Beth kept her voice calm, picking him up again and taking him into the bathroom. She closed the toilet lid and sat him down while she turned on the water and began filling up the tub. She opened the cabinet under the sink, pulled out Danny’s _Hulk Action!_ bubble bath and some of her own lavender oil, and combined the two into the running water. While they waited, Beth grabbed a washcloth and held it under the running water. She ran it over his chest and hands, wiping away the blood.

The tub filled up quickly and Beth was grateful for the amazing water pressure of her apartment. “Okay, here’s some bubble bath toys and a few sharks. You just relax and play in the water for a bit and I’ll get that hot chocolate going. I’ll come back in a few minutes to check on you. Deal?”

Marcus shook his head, grabbing her hand before Beth could walk out.

She pursed her lips and knelt down in front of him. “Hey, it’s okay.” She cupped his face and stared into his terrified eyes, seeing a small hint of what a young Rio would’ve looked like. “You’re safe here, Marcus. I promise. Nothing’s going to happen to you here.”

He still refused to let go of her hand.

“How about this? I’ll leave the door open. I’m just going to be in the kitchen. It’s just a few steps away. If something happens, you just call out and I’ll come back in, right away. Deal?”

Marcus looked down as if weighing his options. Then he nodded his head and let go of her hand.

She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her phone from her bedroom really quick, then went into the kitchen to finish the hot chocolate.

She stirred it a few more times, added in the hot chocolate mix, then let it sit to boil. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she landed on his name.

Rio.

Just over six months had passed since she last spoke to him.

_“You used me! You set me up!”_

_“Oh, you want to claim you got the short end of the stick? How about we talk about you actually shooting me?!”_

She closed her eyes and pushed away that memory. She dialed his number.

It went directly to voicemail.

She hung up and tried again.

Same thing. Straight to voicemail.

“Your son’s here,” Beth said, after the machine gave it's speech and the beep sounded. She prayed Rio hadn’t blocked her number and would never receive the message. “His shirt was covered in blood and he won’t tell me anything. What the hell happened? And where the hell are you?”

She took a deep breath, reining in her anger. The milk started boiling. Beth shut it off and poured the hot chocolate into a Superman mug. “He’s not hurt. He’s…he’s terrified, Rio. Whatever happened terrified him. He's in shock now. But I’ve got him and he’s safe. He just…he needs to know that you’re safe too and that you’re coming for him. And I'm sure you know where to find me if he made it here on his own."

She ended the voicemail, then went back into the bathroom to check on Marcus.

He was sitting the water, pushing one of the sharks back and forth, but his expression was still blank.

Beth sat on the covered toilet and dipped her hand in the water, making sure it hadn’t gone cold. “You need anything, honey?”

Marcus shook his head, not looking up from the shark.

She didn't know if it was good or bad that he had stopped crying.

“Come here. Let me wash your hair.”

Marcus slid over in the tub, resting his back against the tub wall for Beth to have easy access to his hair.

She squirted some kids shampoo into her hand and began massaging it into his scalp.

He wasn’t chatty like her own children. Or any other child for that matter. He hardly moved while she worked the soap into his hair, still pushing the shark back and forth.

Beth knew if she tried asking him anything, she wouldn’t get any kind of answer. She might even end up making things worse for him. So instead, she hummed quietly, a few random notes, like she did when her own children were sick or feeling sad.

She grabbed the shower head and turned it on, rinsing the soap suds from this impossibly still child and making sure it didn't get in his eyes.

“All done. I’ll bring you some pajamas and a towel. I've got your hot chocolate nice and warm, waiting for you in the kitchen.”

He gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Beth went into her boy’s room, thankful for once that it was Dean’s turn with the kids this week. She grabbed a pair of Danny’s shark print pajamas and a pair of boxer briefs, hoping they would fit him well enough. She set them on the toilet and pulled the stopper from the tub. “Here you go. I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.”

She went into the kitchen, staring at his discarded shirt on the floor. She was going to have burn it outside soon. For now though, hiding it in one of her many unused cabinets would have to do.

She looked at her phone, hoping to see a message or even a missed phone call. Something from Rio telling her what was going on.

Nothing.

The sound of small feet padding on the floor made her look up. Marcus was all dressed, the pajamas fitting loose around his small frame, but at least they weren’t falling off completely. She smiled at him, pushing over the Superman mug with the hot chocolate as he climbed up one of the stools.

He took a cautionary sip. It wasn’t too hot anymore, allowing him to take a few more bigger sips.

As he drank, Beth noticed how his eyes occasionally slipped closed. The poor kid looked exhausted.

Beth worried her lower lip, her mind trying to connect the few dots she had into a picture of what happened. How did Marcus get here? Why wouldn’t Rio answer her phone? Whose blood covered his shirt? What was she supposed to do now?

Marcus was halfway finished with his drink when his eyes shut and his head dropped, rolled a little on his shoulder, then he snapped it back up.

“Why don’t we get you into bed? You look pretty sleepy.”

Marcus didn’t protest, sliding off the stool and grabbing Beth’s hand as she led him down the hallway through the maze of boxes. She took him to Danny and Kenny’s room.

“Which one? Top or bottom bunk?”

Instead of answering, he held her hand tighter and pressed his body into her legs.

Beth looked down. “Or do you want to sleep in my bed?”

He quickly nodded.

Beth bent down to pick him and walked the few steps to her bedroom. By the time she set him down on the bed, he was fast asleep.

She brushed back some of his damp hair, amazed at how much he looked like his father, yet at the same time so different.

She tucked him in, before going back to the kitchen for her phone. Still no message or missed phone calls.

She dialed Rio’s number again. And the same thing. Straight to voicemail. She hung up before the recording could start.

She locked her front door and walked the rest of her apartment, making sure all the windows and the door to her balcony were locked tight and all curtains and blinds closed.

Marcus had moved a little when she went back into her room. He was curled into a tight ball and his thumb was in his mouth. A coping mechanism she was sure he had grown out of with Rio as his dad. But whatever happened, made him regress back to it.

Beth let out a small breath. God, he looked so tiny, so helpless. She needed Rio to call her back. She needed to know he was okay and that whatever happened, that Marcus hadn’t seen enough to scar him for life.

Going by the blood staining his shirt, Beth wasn’t sure either of those things were possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't think I'd be able to post an update today, but look at me go! Thank you everyone for such a lovely response to the beginning of this crazy ride! I hope y'all are ready for it, because honestly, I'm not...jajaja. I'm halfway through with the next chapter and I think you lovely readers are going to really enjoy it ;) hope you enjoy this one too! I'd love to hear what you think of the update! Much love my lovelies <3

All through the night, Beth would doze off, never for more than an hour, before jerking awake. When her eyes opened, she hoped that what happened was only a dream.

But before her eyes could even adjust to the darkness in her room, she could make out Marcus' small form, curled up in a ball with his thumb still in his mouth.

Then she would check her phone for any missed calls or messages. But her lockscreen only showed spam emails that came in.

This time, she had been awake for twenty minutes. Staring at Marcus, wondering if he would disappear every time she blinked. He never did. The sun was beginning to peek through her closed blinds and her alarm was due to go off in five minutes. She huffed out a quiet breath, rolled over and turned off her alarm before it could sound.

She wasn't going to get any more sleep with the sun up. Might as well get started on her day. Or at least figure out how her day was going to look like now.

Her feet didn't make a sound as she passed across the carpet of her room and into the hallway. She left the door cracked open, in case Marcus woke up. Beth hoped he would see the open door and follow the light out into the hallway and see her in the open floor space of her apartment.

She didn't expect that to happen anytime soon though. It looked like he needed to sleep at least two full days.

She took her phone with her and while she waited for the coffee to brew, checked for any missed notification. Not even spam emails this time.

When she dialed his number again, it went straight to voicemail. “You’re starting to worry me, Rio,” she said, deciding to leave another message. “Please, call me back. For Marcus’ sake.”

The coffee machine buzzed once the pot was full. She poured herself a cup, choosing to drink it black this morning. Adding up her total sleep tonight, she definitely was going to need this extra caffeine boost.

Mug in hand, she opened her fridge and started pulling out the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. She would have a silly face pancake ready for him by the time he got up, completely with a bacon smile, whipped cream hair, strawberry nose, and blueberry eyes. Maybe that would coax out a few words from him.

Or at least provide a small comfort.

She called the dealership while the pancake batter simmered in the pan. She was taking a personal day today. She stopped halfway through her sentence. "Actually no, I'm taking the rest of the week off."

No explanation required. No waiting on approval. And she would still end up with a paycheck at the end of the week. One of the many perks of being the boss.

With the pancakes and bacon finished cooking, Beth sliced up the strawberries and set it all aside. She would assemble it all together once Marcus woke up. Who knows how much longer he would sleep and she didn’t want the silly face getting weird after leaving it out too long.

Beth stood against the counter and looked at the boxes and her half decorated apartment. She needed to finish unpacking. Five months after being here and she still had only unpacked the essential items.

Of course, the rooms her children stayed in were completely set up and furnished and decorated though.

Even Annie was making comments, teasing her that she was finally influencing her big sis.

She wasn’t going in to work today or the rest of the week. Might as well make some headway in unpacking while Marcus slept.

The living room would be the easiest. Piles of books, family pictures (excluding Dean, of course), and small knick knacks and decor.

Not even halfway through the box she started on, frustration had already piled up within her, taking the form of watery eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't unpack right now. Yes, she had taken the week off, but there were still things that she should be doing. Other important things. Other things that did not involve unpacking. Besides, wasn't there a few reports in her email that she could take a look at on her laptop and turn them in to her assistant at the dealership.

The boxes could wait.

Beth would be in and out of her room, grabbing her laptop and not making a noise to let Marcus sleep more.

Except when she got there, Marcus was sitting up in bed, tears dripping down his face and staring at his hands.

“Oh honey.” Beth sat on the bed and gathered him up in her arms. She hadn't heard him. He was so quiet. She never thought a child could be this quiet. “How long have you been awake?”

Marcus didn’t answer, pressing his head against her chest instead.

Beth ran her fingers through his hair. “Shh, I’ve got you. You’re safe here.” She pressed a kiss to his temple. “I made you a silly face pancake for breakfast. You hungry?”

No answer.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. “Come on, let’s get some food in you. Then you can brush your teeth and I’ll find some clothes for you to wear.”

She carried him into the kitchen, settled him down on the bar stool he occupied last night (or early this morning?) and finished assembling the silly face.

He gave no reaction when Beth slid the plate in front of him.

Christ, this kid was going to need therapy when this was all over…whatever this was.

Beth started eating a yogurt with the extra sliced strawberries. “Did you sleep okay?” She asked in her seat next to him.

Marcus shrugged.

“Well, anytime you want to sleep in my bed, you are welcome to. Anytime I let one of my own kids sleep with me, I always get kicked in the stomach or their hair ends up in my mouth. Sometimes, they even take all the blankets away and they push me to the edge. A tiny body, taking up that entire bed and me, having to sleep only getting three inches of it.” She smiled as she spoke, hoping to ease some kind of expression from him.

He poked the silly face with his fork several times, always aiming for the same holes.

Well, that didn't work.

Beth could hear the front door unlocking, it swinging open, then stopping abruptly by the lock chain she put on last night.

“Hey! Why give me a key if you’re going to still lock me out!” Annie’s voice called out as she began banging the door.

And as soon as the banging started, Marcus jumped out of the stool and scrambled into Beth’s lap. He held her in a vice grip, shaking his head as fresh tears dripped down his cheeks.

“Marcus, it’s all right,” Beth whispered. She rubbed his back, then turned to the door. “Give me a sec, Annie!”

Marcus was trembling again. And Annie continued her complaining. But at least she stopped banging on the door.

“It’s all right. It’s my sister, Miss Annie. You remember her, right? I’m going to answer the door for her okay. You sit tight, yeah?”

Marcus didn’t relax his grip on Beth. For a moment, Beth thought she might actually have to pry his hands off of her. But when she stood up and placed him on the stool, he let go.

He watched her as she walked to the door, somehow making himself look impossibly small in the stool. His eyes still had a few tears, but what held her attention was the unyielding fear in those big brown eyes.

Annie couldn’t see him from the hallway. She could only see Beth approaching. “Hurry up, woman! Burning daylight here!”

“Would you calm down.” Beth glared at Annie through the crack, before closing the door, undoing the lock chain and opening the door again.

Beth’s intention was to crack open the door a little, keeping Annie out in the hallway while she whispered an explanation of what little she knew of the situation with Marcus.

But as soon as she started opening the door, Annie pushed it and barreled into the apartment. “God, you’re still in your pajamas? What's the deal? Even I’m up and running this morning.”

Annie hadn’t seen Marcus yet. Beth could still salvage this-

But then her sister turned and made eye contact with Marcus. She titled her head and opened her mouth. Beth could already see some kind of stupid and possibly insensitive question fall out of her lips.

It never came though. Annie straightened. “Hey. What’s going on, little man?” She asked in a calm tone. It was impossible to miss the terrified in Marcus' face. And Annie took note.

Then she turned to Beth, keeping her back to Marcus. “What the hell?” she mouthed. “What is Gang Friend Jr doing here?” It looked like she was fighting the instinct to motion wildly with her hands and she kept her voice very quiet.

“I don’t know,” Beth whispered back. “I’m trying to figure that out. But in the meantime, you need to be as calm as possible. No sudden movements and no loud noises. Got it?”

Annie pulled a face. Most likely because she could read Beth’s mind. And Beth didn’t think Annie could do it.

She turned around and sat at the stool Beth had vacated. “Oh, silly face pancakes. My favorite.” She grabbed the spoon from Beth’s yogurt, licked off the remaining yogurt, then scooped up a small piece of pancake.

Marcus let her, his fear dying down and finally looking away from the two sisters to his plate again.

Beth took a calming breath as she grabbed her yogurt before Annie could start eating that too. “Stop eating off of his plate. I’ll make you your own pancake.”

Annie popped the spoon out of her mouth. “Yeah, but I want a silly face pancake because those just taste so much better.” She grinned, giving Marcus a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

He swayed a little, but didn’t look up at her.

Annie frowned and lifted her chin towards Beth in a question.

Beth pursed her lips and shook her head.

She made Annie her pancake, listening as her sister went on about her morning and trying to get Marcus to include himself in the conversation.

The kid’s mouth wouldn’t budge.

The two sisters finished their breakfast, Annie talking through most of it. And Marcus had only managed to take one bite.

At this point, Beth knew her sister was rambling now. Because she was starting to bring up the never-ending song and how it was such a great song that they could sing it any time, not just during long car rides and maybe they should start singing it right now because she was sure Marcus had an amazing voice.

Beth couldn’t handle Annie’s blabbering anymore and Marcus was as silent as ever. “Marcus, how about I put the TV on for you? I think Annie came over this early without prior notice because she has something really important to talk to me about.”

Marcus looked up and opened his mouth. Beth held her breath. This had to be it. Marcus was finally going to say something about what happened.

But then he closed his mouth and looked back down.

Beth held back a frustrated groan, moving around the counter to help him off the stool and walking the few steps to the couch.

Marcus claimed the middle of the couch, curling up into a ball. Beth turned the TV on to NickJR. She didn’t know if he considered himself too old for those kind of baby shows (God knows she was already starting to hear so many complaints about that from Emma). But he didn’t protest when she set the remote down and went back into the kitchen.

“What is going on?” Annie asked as soon as Beth sat down in Marcus’ stool, pushing aside his untouched breakfast. “Did Rio seriously just come out of the woodwork again and drop his kid off? Oh my God, wait, please don’t tell me Rio’s here too.”

Beth was glad she turned the TV volume up higher than normal. Marcus wouldn’t be able to hear them at all. “No, I haven’t heard from him at all. Marcus just…showed up around three this morning.”

“What?”

Beth nodded. “Yeah. He was banging on my door and as soon as I opened it, then he rammed into my legs and held me. He hasn’t spoken a word since he got here and I can’t get a hold of Rio.” Beth swallowed hard. “He had a jacket on when he first came in and I was just so in shock he was here that I didn’t notice it, but he had blood on his hands and shirt.”

Annie scrunched up her face. “Shit.”

They looked into the living room. They couldn’t see him from where they were standing, but Beth doubted he had even shifted. If anything, he might’ve brought his thumb back to his mouth and might even be dozing off.

“Are you going to the police?”

Beth snapped her head to Annie. “Are you kidding me?” she hissed.

Annie shrugged her shoulders. “He obviously witnessed a crime! You can’t just keep him here. I mean, how long does Rio plan on letting him stay here? It could be months before he comes back for his kid.”

Beth shook her head. “No. No, that is not Rio. He wouldn’t do something like.”

“There you go again, thinking you know him so well,” Annie muttered while rolling her eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, don’t play stupid! What happened with that whole fiasco the last time you saw him, huh?”

Beth swallowed hard. “That was different. This is about his kid. And I know how parents act.”

Annie brought her lips together and held back a harrumph. Beth had a point and she knew it. “So then no cops either.” It was a statement, not a question.

“No. Not with who his dad is.”

“Shit.” Annie repeated.

Beth cleared her throat. “But you came here for a reason,” she said, grasping for something she knew would have an explanation. “And I know it wasn’t because you knew I was making pancakes.”

Annie gave Beth a wry smile. “Something kind of happened…”

Beth held in a groan. “God, Annie, what did you do this time?”

“Okay, easy on the judgment there. You’ve done a whole lot worse than me at this point.”

Beth glared at Annie, but it didn’t seem to faze her.

“I might have gotten into a little altercation…”

“Oh my God.”

“It was her fault!” Annie exclaimed, attempting to soften her voice so as to not startle Marcus with her outburst. “She was…argh, just being a total biatch and I…” She furrowed her brows and took a deep breath. “A stupid Escalade lady rear-ended me when I was leaving my shift and then claimed it was my fault. It was a long shift and I didn’t want to deal with her crap so I might have grabbed some eggs I bought and threw them at her.”

“ _Annie_!”

“What did you expect me to do! This lady just comes out of nowhere and disrespects me and now she’s suing me for bodily harm.”

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Beth crossed her arms. She already knew what Annie was going to ask, but maybe Annie would surprise her.

“Well, I need you to start up your printing press again, Gutenberg.”

“Annie, I can’t do that.”

“What? Why not? You did it for Ruby when Harry broke his arm!”

“Yeah, but that was different!”

“Wow. So what are you trying to say?”

“Look, while I think your choice was totally irresponsible and you should not have interacted and just let the insurance handle it-"

“Do I look like someone with insurance?!”

“-I still would do start it up again if it wasn’t for,” Beth motioned her head towards the living room.

Annie frowned. “And?”

“I can’t start something like that while Marcus is here and especially considering the circumstances in which he came here!”

“Uh, do you remember who his dad is? You know, kind of short, but still scary. Big throat tattoo and beady eyes that can pull out your deepest, darkest secrets.”

“He doesn’t have beady eyes.”

Annie scoffed. “Seriously?!”

Before Beth could argue, her phone started ringing. She jumped for it, the name on her screen flashing ‘Unknown.’ She glanced at Annie, who gestured for her to answer it. She looked towards the living room, making sure Marcus hadn’t peeked his head over the couch to watch them.

She answered it before it went to voicemail. “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for inner-ramblings that I scream out into the void that is the internet...and reblogs of all the fandoms I love and shitposts. nachocheese-itsmycheese.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it was terrible of me to cut off the chapter right there! But I had to, but don't worry! Here's a new chapter! Y'all are too kind with your words!! Thank you everyone who has left a comment/kudos!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Leave your lovely thought my dear readers :)

“Hello?” Beth repeated after getting no response.

“Who is it?” Annie mouthed.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, but then she could finally make out someone breathing on the other line. “Hello? Who is this?”

“ _Marcus…is he there?_ ”

Beth felt a weight lift from her chest as she let out a deep breath. It was Rio.

His voice sounded different. Something niggled at the back of her mind that something was very much wrong with him. But it couldn’t be that bad. Because he was calling her to say he was on his way to pick up Marcus. Yes, there was still the issue of the blood on Marcus’ shirt, but Rio would explain it. Or at least tell her he handled things and he’d take Marcus and she wouldn’t have to worry about it.

It wouldn’t be her problem.

Glancing into the living room and ignoring Annie’s gesturing to tell her who it was, Beth knew she was only lying to herself. Anything involving Rio never ended that nicely. And with Marcus currently sitting on _her_ couch in _her_ apartment, this had become her problem as well and she would make sure Rio knew that.

“Yes, he’s here.” Beth attempted to keep her voice calm, still staring at the back of the couch. She kept her voice low as she spoke, knowing the TV would drown out her voice for Marcus. “Why did Marcus show up here at three in the morning?” She knew she wasn’t going to get an explanation. But she still had to ask. For Marcus’ sake.

_“Ain’t your problem.”_

She almost snapped when he finally said those words. “No. This is very much my problem. It became my problem when your kid showed up covered in blood.”

That last statement came out a little louder than normal. The volume from the TV still should’ve drowned out her voice if Marcus wasn’t actually listening.

Beth should’ve known better though. Of course Marcus was listening to them. He had probably listened to her and Annie since Beth took him to the living room. Just look at who his father was. Master of observation.

That trait must’ve passed down to Marcus, because as she continued starting at the back of the couch, she saw Marcus’ two hands grab onto the back pillows and slowly pull himself up, just enough for his eyes to peek out over the couch and stare directly at her.

Beth swallowed hard, unable to hold Marcus’ gaze for more than a few seconds. She turned her back to him and continued the conversation with Rio, lowering her voice to a hiss. “This is my problem too. So please, I need you to explain what’s going on.”

Unsurprisingly, Rio didn’t give Beth an explanation. _“Watch him for me, yeah?”_

“Don’t you dare do this to me. I will not blindly go along with another one of your plans again just so you-“

Rio cut her off. _“Don’t let anyone try and take him. Only person you hand him over to is me, got it?”_

For the first time, Beth could hear actual regret and fear in his voice. She thought she would never want to hear his cocky voice again, but right now she did. Because it would sound so much more normal and she could pretend that things were okay. “But-“

_“Got it?”_

Beth pursed her lips. “Yes, got it.”

Rio was quiet for a moment. And Beth could hear his labored breathing. “Are you okay?”

Rio took a deep breath. _“Tell him m’sorry.”_

She wanted to tell him to tell Marcus himself. That his son was right there, staring at Beth and knew exactly who she was talking to.

As soon as she opened her mouth though, the line went dead.

“Damnit,” she grumbled, pulling back her phone and redialing the blocked number.

“Was it him? It was him, wasn’t it?”

Beth ignored Annie for just a moment longer, resisting the urge to throw her phone when the call didn’t go through. A machine picked up and said the line was disconnected.

“Beth!” Annie hissed.

She finally turned to her sister, trying to avoid looking at Marcus.

“What did he say? What’s going on?” Annie whispered.

Beth let out heavy sigh. Why was Annie whispering? They had Marcus’ full attention now. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. She glanced at Annie, hoping she would understand that she would explain the conversation later.

Right now, she had to talk to Marcus.

She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked into the living room. She sat next to him and waited until he was sitting facing forward. Beth looked at him, seeing how he kept his head down, staring at his hands in his lap.

Beth cleared her throat. “Marcus, that was, um…that was your dad.”

He clenched his little fists, then unclenched them again.

“He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry.”

And that was it. That was all she could tell him about the conversation. She couldn’t tell him that it sounded like something was wrong with him. Or that he didn’t even give an explanation.

She put an arm around Marcus and pulled him close. “He loves you. You know that right?”

Marcus sniffled.

“He’s okay. He wouldn’t have called if he wasn’t. I'm sure he’ll be here really soon to come get you.”

Was it technically a lie? No. Rio did say the only person Beth could hand Marcus over to was him. That implied Rio was coming back for him. When? Beth couldn’t answer that.

She rubbed his arm. “Let’s get you out of those pajamas, yeah? I’ll get you a toothbrush and find some clothes for you.” Beth stood up, watching as Marcus sluggishly joined her.

Annie made herself comfortable on the stool, messaging someone on her phone. She could wait a little longer while Beth got Marcus going.

Under the sink in the bathroom, Beth had a few extra kids toothbrushes for those nights when one of her children inevitably dropped their in the toilet or the trash or decided to try sticking it up their nose instead. She opened one up for him, got him to start brushing his teeth while she searched for clothes.

He could wear one of Kenny’s shirts, but the pants would definitely fall off. He would have to wear some of Jane’s. She hoped he wouldn’t mind pink sparkles on the back pockets. When she went into the bathroom to give him the clothes, she saw him sitting on the toilet, mechanically running the toothbrush over his teeth, staring into space.

She explained the clothes situation. The shirt would be too big, but at least it was a boys shirt. The pants had pink glitter on the back, but at least they would fit.

He didn’t even look up at her.

Beth set the clothes on the edge of the tub and left him to his privacy. She went back into the kitchen, where Annie was expectantly waiting.

“So?” She gestured with her hands as Beth started clearing the kitchen.

“You heard everything. What else do you need to know?” Beth knew her tone was harsh. But she was tired and frustrated and had a kid in her apartment who would not say a word. She could deal with kids that were crying, fighting, yelling, screaming, talking incessantly. Hand her a kid that said nothing because of a trauma, though, Beth was helpless.

Annie didn’t bring up the tone. “Um, like when is he coming for Marcus? And what the hell Marcus is even doing here? I mean, after everything that happened between you two, I would've guessed you would be the last person he'd leave Marcus with."

Beth closed the fridge harder than necessary. “I don’t know. He barely told me anything he…” She pursed her lips, remembering the way his voice sounded, with actual fear in it. Fear for Marcus. And maybe even fear for himself? “He’s in trouble. He didn’t say what and he didn’t even say those words outright, but…I mean, what other explanation is there?”

“Well, I can tell you for sure it’s not the feds again. Noah would’ve told me something.” Annie twirled her phone between her hands.

Beth looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “When’s the last time you actually talked to him?” She deadpanned.

Annie sputtered for words. “I, you know, we text and…” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, so I haven’t heard from him in a month. But he would’ve told me if they were after him again because if they’re after him, then they’d be after us too.”

Beth shook her head, pulling on rubber gloves to wash the dishes. “I think it’s something worse than the FBI. Rio was never worried about them. It has to be something else.”

“But who? I mean, sure, the dude probably had enemies, but they were all scared of him, what with their tails tucked between his legs. Guy’s got a hell of a stare.” Annie shivered a little as a past memory of one of his stares coming to mind.

Beth shivered as well, recalling his stare. But it was a different shiver than Annie’s. She mentally shook herself and began scrubbing at persistent syrup on one of the plates.

Annie’s phone pinged. She groaned as she read the message. “All right, I gotta know now if you’re dusting off the cobwebs of your printing press. That was my lawyer and he is pricey.”

Beth turned to look at her. “You got a lawyer?”

“Dude, of course I did. I’m being _sued_!” Annie set her phone down. “I get it. You’ve got a whole lot to think about right now-“

“No, Annie.”

“Just let me finish!”

“I already know what you’re going to say! I _get_ it!” Beth shut off the water and spun to face Annie, keeping her voice down so Marcus couldn’t hear. “You’ve got your own issues going on right now, but there’s a traumatized kid in my bathroom right now. I don’t know what the hell Rio’s got himself into, but it was obviously bad enough that he sent Marcus to me. To _me_ , Annie! You said it yourself, it's gotta be bad if he left Marcus with me."

Annie cowered a little.

Beth blew out a ragged breath, just now coming to the realization as she was whisper-yelling it to Annie. “I’m the only one Rio has left that he can trust. That’s not a good thing. So now, I’ve got to keep a low profile for Marcus’ sake. Which means _no printing_!”

Annie dropped her head backwards and let out a loud groan. “Shit, what am I supposed to do now?”

Beth pursed her lips. “Didn’t we all agree that we’d set aside some clean cash in case there was ever a situation where the press is shut down indefinitely?”

“Um, I mean…yeah, but…” Annie started playing with her phone. “I used it all up already.”

“Annie!”

“What?! Sadie’s pills are expensive and I don’t have insurance and I doubt the insurance I could get wouldn’t even provide for them. And then there were just some other car issues and I needed a new phone and…”

Beth shook her head. She was about to offer Annie some from her own stash and even suggest she ask Ruby for a small load, when she noticed the time.

Marcus had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes now. “Marcus is taking too long,” she mumbled more to herself before abandoning the conversation and walking down the hall.

“Marcus?” She called out as she approached the bathroom. “Honey, everything all right in there?” She knocked softly on the slightly closed door.

It pushed open just a little. Enough for her to see Marcus.

He was crammed into the small space between the toilet and the tub, legs pulled up to his chest and face buried in his knees.

And he was saying something.

“Marcus?” Beth slowly approached, bending down in front of him to listen to what he was saying.

“Just like we practiced, just like we practiced, just like we practiced, just like we practiced…”

Beth’s mouth went dry. Why was he saying that? She swallowed hard and pushed away memories she worked for so long to bury.

_“Just like we practiced.”_

“Marcus?” Beth reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

Marcus seemed to curl further into himself and shook his head. “No, no, no. He said to do it just like we practiced. Just like we practiced.”

“Marcus, I need you to look at me.” She kept her voice soft, but firm. The tone when one of her kids were crying and decided to hide the reason from her.

Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes red from all his crying and lack of sleep.

“What are you saying? What do you mean ‘just like we practiced’?”

“He said to do it just like we practiced,” Marcus whispered. “He said if I did everything just like we practiced that everything would be okay. But it’s not! It’s not and he’s not here and I want Daddy!” His voice rose and now he was practically yelling the words.

“Okay, okay, honey, it’s…” God, she couldn’t even tell him it was going to be okay because she had no idea if that was true. She opened her arms, and he threw himself at her, sobbing into her shoulder with words spilling out of his mouth.

“I did it just like we practiced. I did everything he told me to do. I want Daddy. I want him back already.” He hiccuped out the words, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

Beth rubbed his back. “I know, honey. I know you miss him and you want to know that he’s all right. But I can’t tell you that for sure right now. And I hate that I can’t, but I know your daddy wouldn’t want anyone lying to you about something like this. But you know what I can tell you?” Beth pulled back some so she could look him directly in the eyes. Those wide, scared, brown eyes. She couldn't imagine seeing the same look in Jane's eyes. Her little girl that was about the same age as Marcus.  
  
She briefly wondered what it would take for her to send Jane to Rio, for him to look out for her.

“You are a brave little boy. And you know what else? I actually think you’re a whole lot braver than some grown-ups I know. And maybe even braver than your daddy.”

Marcus wiped his eyes as he leaned back to sit on his legs, the fear slowly being replaced by curiosity.

Beth smiled and tapped his nose lightly. “Yes sir. Definitely a brave one right here.”

For half a moment, Beth thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. But it must’ve been the lighting, because he looked down at his hands again, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Beth wasn’t going to get any answers from Rio. She didn’t even have a way to communicate with him anymore.

If she wanted answers, Beth was going to have to try a different way. And Marcus was finally talking

“You said you did everything like your daddy said to. Just like you practiced right?"

Marcus wiped his nose and nodded.

Beth reached for a tissue box under the sink and handed it to him. “What exactly was it that you practiced?”

Marcus’ face screwed up again. Beth held her breath, waiting for him to burst into tears again and refuse to tell her anything else.

A moment before Beth stood and left him to finish changing, Marcus finally spoke. Beth had to lean forward to hear his quiet voice.

“Walking here.”

Beth swallowed back her reaction. “You walked here?” She prayed her voice sounded neutral. “That must’ve taken you a very long time.”

Marcus nodded.

“Do you think you can show me where you walked from?”

Marcus was silent.

She must’ve pushed him too far. “Get dressed honey.” Beth squeezed his arm and left the bathroom to give him his privacy.

When she went back into the kitchen, Annie was still there.

“Is he okay?” Annie asked, stuffing her hands into her sweater pockets.

Beth shrugged. “Finally got him to talk. He says that he walked all the way here.” She leaned against the bar counter, making sure to keep the hallway in view in case Marcus came out while they were discussing him.

“From where?”

“I have no idea."

"Shit.”

That seemed to be Annie’s favorite vocabulary word for the morning.

Before either of them could say more, Marcus came out of the bathroom. He stood in the hallway, Jane’s pants fitting him just right and Kenny’s shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders. He stared at them both, his jaw muscles jumping.

Just like Rio when he was restraining himself.

“Marcus? You all right?” Beth asked, already pushing off from the counter to walk towards him.

“Okay,” he whispered.

Beth inhaled sharply. Was he answering her question from before? “Okay?”

He nodded again.

“Okay. Let me change first and then we’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for inner-ramblings that I scream out into the void that is the internet...and reblogs of all the fandoms I love and shitposts. nachocheese-itsmycheese.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can I just say that I'm super pumped about the next chapter...??? Hope you lovely readers enjoy this chapter! Thanks always for the comments/kudos! Let me know what you think about this new chapter!

Annie followed her into her bedroom. Because of course she would.

“So I obviously missed a crucial piece of information.” Annie closed the door so this time Marcus really couldn’t overhear them. As long as they didn't start yelling at each other.

“What’s that?” Beth was half-paying attention, pulling out a simple t-shirt and jeans from her closet. Quick, practical, did not draw too much attention, and cool for this hot, summer day.

Annie threw her arms up in the air. “Where are you taking him?! Didn’t Rio just tell you to keep a low profile?”

Beth glared at Annie. “Rio said no such thing. He just said to watch Marcus and that he was going to come back for him.”

Annie waited for a moment for Beth to continue talking. She didn't. “That still does not provide me with any details _or_ answer my question of where you’re taking him.”

“He says that he walked here.”

“Yes, I know. We’ve already discussed this.”

“He’s going to show me from where.”

Annie was quiet. Beth shimmied on her jeans and stared at her sister. “What? Did your running commentary on my life suddenly finish?”

“I just…” Annie clasped her hands together. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why the hell not? I need to figure out what happened and maybe I can finally start piecing it together.”

“But don’t you remember how Marcus showed up here?”

Beth pursed her lips. Of course she did. She still had his bloodied t-shirt stuffed in the kitchen drawer.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to take Marcus back to what’s almost definitely a crime scene that he saw unfold?”

Beth didn’t like this. Annie being the voice of reason. It was supposed to be her. She was the one always pulling Annie back from jumping off the edge of the cliff.

But as Beth pulled down and adjusted her shirt, she thought about these past two years. And it occurred to her that somehow, somewhere along the line, their roles had switched.

Beth was no longer the voice of reason.

It was Annie.

And every single time Annie became the voice of reason, it had something to do with Rio. Becoming business partners. Sleeping with him. The push and pull for the ‘keys to the kingdom.’

All of Beth's reasoning flew out the door when something happened with Rio.

Even this, having Marcus show her where he walked from, was in some way about Rio. About making sure he was okay. That he wasn’t in any kind of real trouble.

But now it was about Marcus too. That terrified little boy that only wanted to go back with his daddy.

“I have to Annie. Imagine Sadie in the same situation.” Beth grabbed a pair of sneakers and slipped them on. “And he had no idea if you were alive, sent to walk God knows how long to practically a stranger’s home. Marcus needs to make sure Rio’s okay. He needs to _see_ him.”

Annie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry, but I still don’t think this is a good idea. From what little I understood about your conversation with Rio, it sure didn’t seem like he wanted you to go out and look for him.”

“Marcus has to see him,” she repeated. “And I’m sure Rio needs to see Marcus too. Because no matter what he is or what he does, Rio’s always going to be a dad first.”

“How do you know that? This is Gang Friend we’re talking about. He’s like the Tin Man except he _doesn’t_ want to get a heart! Look at what he did to you!”

Beth turned to glare at Annie. “No. Do not go there right now.”

“Why? Because it’ll make you question everything right now? That maybe Rio is actually a gang leader first? What was it that you said he always said to you?”  
  
_It’s lonely at the top, isn’t it?_  

“He’s not heartless. Rio would not abandon his son. End of conversation.”

Annie spoke softly. “What if he did though?”

Beth looked at Annie. And for half a second, she consider it. She would have to enroll him in school come August, take him to baseball practice, throw birthday parties for him, help him with math and reading and sign report cards and permission slips, take pictures of him and his prom date, go to graduations and watch him move out for college.

And in all of that, Beth could not imagine Rio missing any of it.

“No. You don’t know Rio.”

“You keep reminding me of that. But do you really know him?”

“I know him enough.”

Beth walked out of the bedroom. Marcus was waiting for her on the barstool in the kitchen. “You ready?”

Marcus swallowed hard before nodding.

Beth turned to look at Annie who had followed her out of the bedroom. “Lock up when you leave.”

“No,” Annie said before Beth could walk out the door.

Beth let out deep breath. “Annie-“

“God, I can’t let you go through with this stupid idea alone,” Annie grumbled as she joined them. “I want to be there to say ‘I told you so,’ as soon as you realize this is a terrible idea.”

* * *

 

Five minutes into the drive and Beth clenched the steering wheel, just waiting for Annie to say 'I told you so.' And as much as she hated herself for it, Beth began wondering if maybe Annie was right. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought Marcus out of the apartment and have him show her the route he walked.

Because now they were at fork and Marcus couldn’t tell Beth whether to turn right or left.

She looked in the rearview mirror at him and also taking note that at least there weren’t any cars waiting behind them. “Marcus? Which way do I need to go?”

Marcus looked down both ends of the street and bit his lip. He wasn’t giving her answer.

Annie was oddly quiet. But Beth glanced at her and saw her smugly examining her nails, lips pursed as if she was waiting for the perfect moment to say 'I told you so.'

Another look in the rear-view mirror and Beth could see a truck pulling up behind them. She couldn’t wait on Marcus anymore.

She turned right.

Annie took a satisfied breath. She turned to Beth opened her mouth and-

“You were supposed to turn the other way.” Marcus spoke before Annie could.

Beth glanced at him. “Okay. I'll make a u-turn.” Her hands loosened the steering wheel a bit. She could see Annie settle back into her seat, the smug look on her face gone.

She made her u-turn and felt slightly vindicated. They were back on track.

She drove straight for a while, glancing at Marcus in the mirror every now and then. He was staring out the window, his mouth moving silently.

“Turn right at the brick house. After the straw house and wood house.”

Beth slowed as she approached the next intersection. Before asking him what he meant, she saw the brick house first and just before it if she were coming the opposite direction was a brown house and a yellow house.

"Like the three little pigs?" Annie asked, turning around in her seat to look at Marcus.

Marcus didn't answer her, not taking his eyes away from the window.

She made the right turn and drove down the neighborhood street. Already, they were fifteen minutes away from her apartment. That had to be over an hour of walking.

Marcus was still silently moving his mouth. Rio must’ve taught him the route as if it were a story. Because every time he gave her a direction, there was always something else to it that would've helped him remember the way. Past the three little pigs house. Turn where the gingerbread house is. Don’t forget to run because the big bad wolf might catch you.

“Turn right where Jack’s tree is.”

A house came up with a massive oak tree in its front yard. Jack the Giant Slayer maybe?

“And then turn left where Iron Man’s truck is.”

In front of one of the house was a truck with the cab painted a bright red and the truck bed was gold.

She turned left into a clu-de-sac.

Marcus lifted up his finger to point to the house in the middle of the clu-de-sac. "There. That's my home."

The was a navy blue home with an orange door and a summer wreath hanging from it. The garden was full of dahlias and rose bushes and white daisies and a bird bath and a few other garden decorations. It was a gorgeous home.

She couldn't picture this being where Rio had relocated.

Beth parked on the side of the street. Annie let out a low whistle. "That's...not what I was expecting."

Marcus stared at the house for a few seconds before his little hands began fumbling with his seat buckle.

“No, no, no!” Beth exclaimed, startling Marcus enough to make him jump. “No, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to get out.”

“But I want to see Daddy.” His eyes filled with tears again.

God, Annie was right. This was terrible idea.

“I know, but first I have to make sure it’s okay. Then if it is, you can come out. Deal?”

Marcus nodded, swallowing back his tears and putting on his best brave face.

"You stay here with Miss Annie. I'm going to go take a look at the house."

"You could tell me the story your daddy told you to help you remember the way?" Annie offered.

Marcus didn't look at her or respond, eyes glued to the house.

Beth exchanged a worried look with Annie before getting out of the van. She walked up the sidewalk, keeping her head high and acting for all the world as if she belonged there.

She knew from experience if you went into a neighborhood like this, almost exactly like the one she used to live in, people took note of strangers.

She walked up the front porch, not noticing anything amiss. She tried the front door, finding it unlocked.

In her mind, she knew it was very much wrong to find the house open and unlocked like this. If this really was Rio’s house, he wouldn’t leave it opened like this for the world to just waltz in. The man was always well guarded.

What happened?

Beth stepped inside the home. Everything seemed fine, clean and its place, exactly how Rio liked things.

But when she saw the living room, it was if that room didn't belong in the house.

It was a disaster. Things knocked off of shelves. Books with pages torn out. Broken vases and picture frames. The coffee table broken.

And blood covering the couch and the floor.

There was a trail of it, leaving the living room to down the hall. Beth followed it, her heart stuck in her throat as all kinds of scenarios came to mind. She thought about Marcus, sitting in her van and staring at the house, his little body trembling, but still wanting to run inside.

To see if his daddy was there. If he was okay.

The blood trail led her to a room that Beth right away knew was Marcus’. It was only slightly disorganized, just like any little kid's room might be. And everything seemed normal. Some clothes lying on the floor, a few toys and books scattered on different surfaces and the bed left unmade. 

The blood was the only thing that didn’t belong.

There was a small puddle of it by the bed and on the small chair in the corner of the room, a large hand print of it smeared on the closet door. But what finally brought tears to Beth’s eyes was the smaller hand print of blood on the window.

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, images of what she imagined happened last night.

_Rio staggered into the room, hand pressed tightly to his stomach. He walked the few steps to the bed, falling on his knees as he shook Marcus._

_“Mmm, not yet.” Marcus mumbled as he buried himself further under the covers._

_“Marc…Marcus…” Rio shook Marcus a little harder, finally waking him up._

_Marcus sat up, rubbing his eyes and staring at Rio. “Daddy? Daddy, what happened? Why are you bleeding?”_

_Rio pushed himself to his feet, heading to the closet. His hand missed, dragging across the door before landing on the doorknob. He pulled out a quick outfit for Marcus. “S’time.” He threw the clothes at Marcus before collapsing on to the chair that was much too small for him._

_Marcus stared at Rio with wide eyes. “Daddy, what’s going on?” Marcus asked, jumping from the bed and running to Rio._

_“Cha…change.”_

_Marcus grabbed the clothes and did as Rio said. He pulled on his shoes and ran back to Rio. He wrapped his arms around his daddy, a grunt leaving Rio’s mouth, but Marcus didn’t let go and neither did Rio. "Daddy, what's wrong? We gotta go to the hospital!"_

_Rio shook his head, kissing Marcus on the forehead and pulling back. “Jus’ like…practiced…yeah?”_

_“No, Daddy! I don’t want to leave you!” Marcus cried, moving his hands to Rio’s stomach where the blood was slowly escaping. He covered Rio's hands with his own, as if helping Rio stop the blood flow._

_Rio shook his head again. “Gotta, pops…” Rio bent down and picked up a jacket on the floor and handed it to Marcus. He slipped it on and Rio zipped up the front, hiding the blood he had just gotten all over his shirt. “Jus’…like we practiced…”_

_Marcus bit his lip, but nodded. He took a step back from Rio, looking at his daddy sitting in the small chair and bleeding out before moving to the window, opening it, and climbing out._

Beth opened her eyes, a hand flying to her mouth to hold back the small sob. No, she had no idea if that’s what happened. That was just her thinking of the worst case scenario.

She set her jaw. Marcus was waiting for her in the van. For her to come back with some kind of news about his dad. That Rio was okay and ready to take him back home.

She couldn’t tell him that, but she could provide him with familiar comforts.

Beth opened the closet and saw his baseball duffel bag on the floor. She grabbed it, emptied it out of all his equipment and began stuffing some clothes in there. Then she grabbed a few books that looked the most worn out, his favorite ones hopefully, and there was even a stuffed rabbit on the bed by his pillow. It looked like it had never gone in the washer and one of the ears was missing and the fluffy tail was yellowed, but looked like it had at one point been white.

Was this Marcus’ version of a ‘dubby’?

She grabbed the rabbit and put it in the bag.

Beth left the room, the bag slung over her shoulder. She considered leaving already. Rio obviously wasn’t here. Why stick around?

But she still followed the trail of blood further into the hallway into another room.

And aside from the blood, this bedroom was pristine. 

Rio’s bedroom.

She jumped before she could start taking in any of the details. Her vibrating phone startled her. She pulled it out from her back pocket, seeing that it was Annie calling her. Beth declined the call and held it in her hand.

Taking a few more steps into the bedroom, she could see into the bathroom. There was more blood in there, but the drawers and cabinet doors were open, towels covered with blood, unwrapped bandages, and antiseptic wipes strewn all over the floor.

Her phone vibrated again with another call from Annie. She declined it again.  
  
She should probably leave. Annie was jittery. She’d probably had too much caffeine this morning and she was sure Marcus' silence was making her nervous. But before Beth walked out of the room, she thought of something. 

Maybe Marcus would like to have something of his dad’s, to make him feel closer to him. And the first thing Beth thought of was a beanie.

She opened the closet door and reached up for one of the boxes on the top shelf. It was luck that it just so happened to be winter items. A few pairs of gloves and scarves, and finally, at the very bottom, a beanie.

Her phone vibrated again, this time with a text. She glanced at it as she put the box back and stuffed the beanie into the bag.

_GET OUT OF THERE ALREADY!!! SOMEONE’S COMING!!!_  
  
Beth’s head shot up as she heard the front door open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dears! So sorry this is a bit late. Work got especially crazy this past week and this chapter sat half-finished while I had to take care of rl. Heads up, next chapter will most likely be a bit late as well, but it will be posted and then I'll be able to get back on a normal schedule again! Thank you always for your kudos/comments! Leave your thoughts and theories! I'd love to read them! Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovely readers :)

Beth kicked the duffel bag under Rio’s bed, casting a glare at the short legs of the bed frame and wishing it was just a little bit taller for her to hide under as well. Her eyes darted around the room for a somewhere to hide. There was the closet, but it was such an obvious choice. It would be the first place they would look. Hiding behind doors wasn’t a option with her body type and all the windows had bug screens and it would take too long to try and take them off so she could climb out of one.

That left the bathtub. She could stay standing, the shower curtain was dark enough to hide her silhouette.

Except that’s exactly where the blood trail ended. Meaning the bathroom would be searched as well.

“Rio? Yo, you here?”

It was a voice Beth didn’t recognize. She pushed down the frantic energy that bubbled up in her. She needed to hide _now_.

She picked up a paperweight from one of the nightstands and hurried into the tub, moving as quietly as possible. It was her only option. As she waited for the inevitable footsteps, she messaged Annie, telling her to drive around the block until the coast was clear. She couldn’t have whoever this was catching a glimpse of Marcus in the van.

She shut off her phone once the message sent. Even on silent, there was a chance some kind of alarm could still go off and give her away completely.

“Sure you’re not here? Hiding like a lil’ bitch?” The voice taunted.

Beth closed her eyes and held her breath as the footsteps finally came into the room.

“Riiiioooo…come out, come out, wherever you are.”

Beth covered her mouth and nose, hoping this man couldn’t hear her breathing.

The door to the bathroom squeaked open. The man let out a huff. “Damn.”

It was quiet for a few moments, but Beth still didn’t move. She hadn’t heard any retreating footsteps from the man yet.

“No, he ain’t here,” the man said, Beth assuming he was speaking into a phone. She didn’t dare push aside the shower curtain to check. “Dax didn’t do the job right. Think he’s still got some kind of buried loyalties…yeah, I’ll send out word. Shit ton of blood. Couldn’t have gotten too far…fuck if I know where the kid is!...yeah…a’ight, like I said, I’ll send out word.”

Another huff from the man and she finally heard retreating footsteps. She counted his steps, waiting for him to leave the bedroom. But he never did.

Beth closed her eyes and began counting the seconds. The seconds were turning into minutes. But she still hadn’t heard him leave the room yet.

Unless he did and she didn’t hear the rest of his footsteps over her heart pounding in her ears.

And while everything in her screamed at her to not move, to wait until she was certain he was gone, even if that meant she stood in the bathtub for hours, Beth slipped out of the bathtub.

The door to the bathroom was partially shut. She could stand behind the door and remain unseen. And if she angled herself just right, she could see into the bedroom from the mirror.

The man was sitting on Rio’s bed, his back towards her and head lowered as he typed something out on his phone.

This man thought the house was empty.

Beth looked down at the paperweight still in her hands.

She was moving before she could really think about what she was about to do.

The man didn’t even have time to react. Beth swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat after hearing a _crack_. Aside from a touch of blood, the paperweight was just fine. He fell to his side, then off the edge of the bed.

Beth dropped the bloodied paperweight on the bed, willing herself to keep her breathing even. She stared at the man for just a few moments, reassuring herself that he was still breathing and she hadn’t killed him. Then she dropped down and began searching his pockets.

She pulled out his wallet, keys, and a gun. Grabbing the duffel bag, she stuffed the items in there and grabbed his phone as well. It was still unlocked, opened to a text thread. She could read it later though. She had to make sure the phone wouldn't lock her out. She went to the configurations and turned off the passcode and touch ID, using his thumb to complete the process.

She took a step back and finally looked at him. He had shaggy blonde hair that went down his neck, almost touching his shoulders. If he were standing, he would probably be just over six feet. And he looked oddly familiar for some reason. But Beth couldn’t linger around to figure out who he was. With one last glance at him, ensuring he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, Beth hurried out of the room. Certain she hadn’t left anything behind, she straightened her shirt and stepped outside.

There was a white range rover parked in front. She pressed the unlock button on the keys, just to be sure, and the car lights blinked as it unlocked. Beth kept her head held high, not looking back, as she climbed into the car and immediately drove off.

And it wasn’t until she was out of the cul-de-sac that she started shaking. She turned her phone back on, refusing to pull over, and dialed Annie.

_“Beth! Oh my God, are you okay?! I’m turning around right now! I’ll be there in just-“_

“I stole a car.” Beth cut Annie off, barely registering a stop sign and braking just before passing it.

_“What?”_ Annie hissed.

“I stole his car! That man that went in the house! I stole his car, his phone, wallet, and gun.” Her voice had taken on a panicked note. Beth tried taking several deep breaths as she pulled on to a busy street.

_“Wha-? You...? How'd you even take that stuff from him?"_

"I hit him on the back of his head when he wasn't looking." Beth almost gagged as the sound of his skull cracking came to mind.

_"Okay, this is fine! I mean, you’ve done worse.”_

“Annie!”

_“It’s true!”_

Beth’s knuckles turned white with how tightly she was holding the steering wheel. “Ruby’s place. Now.”

_“Okay, but you gotta talk to Marcus.”_ Annie lowered her voice. _“I think he’s really freaking out here.”_

“Pass him the phone.”

There was a small fumbling on the other end and then she could hear Marcus’ breathing on the other end. “Hey Marcus. It’s just me. Everything’s okay. I’m going to meet you two at a friend’s house. She’s got a great selection of movies and you can pick whichever one you want.”

_“Was Daddy there?”_

Beth shook her head. “No. He wasn’t there.”

_“So that means he’s okay?”_

And it was so much blood and going from the conversation that man had over the phone, Rio was _not_ supposed to be okay.

He was supposed to be dead.

For the second time since Beth had known him.

_Yeah, I’m still kicking. What? That disappoint you?_

“I grabbed you some of your stuff,” Beth said, clearing her throat and steering the conversation in a different direction. “Some of your clothes and I even found a Mr. Bunny on your bed that looked like he missed you.”

If it wasn’t for the soft sniffle, Beth would’ve thought Marcus hung up. _“You mean Jumpers?”_

“Yeah, Jumpers.” Beth smiled at the name. “I’ll see you in a little bit, okay?”

_“Promise?”_

Beth wondered if Rio had made a similar promise.

_I’ll see you soon, yeah pop?_

_Promise?_

_Promise._

“I promise.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Beth pulled up to Ruby’s house. Annie was already there. She grabbed the stuffed rabbit and Rio’s beanie from the duffel bag before going inside. Marcus was sitting on the couch, watching _The Lion King_ and Annie and Ruby were sitting at the dining table. All eyes landed on her as she stood in the doorway.

Before Ruby or Annie could begin throwing questions at her though, Marcus got up and ran to Beth. Beth knelt down, just in time to catch him in her arms. “Hey, it’s all right. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” She pulled back and showed him the rabbit and beanie. “I got something for you.”

He stared at the items as if unable to believe Beth had grabbed them. He reached for the beanie first, burying his nose and inhaling the familiar scent of his dad. Then he put it on, despite summer being in full swing, and grabbed Jumpers. “Where is he?” he asked quietly.

Beth cupped his face, fingers just brushing against the beanie. “I don’t know. But we’re going to figure it out.”

Marcus nodded and moved back to sit on the couch again. Beth watched him and noticed how he looked at little more relaxed, fingers rubbing the remaining ear of his rabbit and the beanie pulled down stopping short of his eyes.

Beth would much rather sit with Marcus instead of going to the dining table where Ruby and Annie would have all kinds of questions for her.

Questions that she still didn’t have the answer to.

She sat down, next to Ruby and across from Annie.

“So…” Ruby started, steepling her fingers together. “Annie tells me you’re a babysitter now?” It was obvious she was trying not to make a big deal of the situation since Marcus could easily hear them. But the TV volume was higher than normal. Maybe this time it would actually drown out their conversation.

“I think there’s a hit out for Rio’s head.” Beth spoke so softly, the other two had to lean forward.

And once the words were out of her mouth, Annie leaned back again. “What?!”

Marcus’ head shot towards them. Beth shot Annie a glare. The TV volume could only drown out so much.

“You mean Rio. The scary guy. The one that’s not afraid to wave a gun around and clock a bitch. _That_ Rio?” Ruby whispered as soon as Marcus’ attention was back on the TV.

“Yeah. Him.” Beth told them everything she saw in the house. From the disaster in the living room and the trail of blood, to the blonde man that she still could not shake the feeling that she’d seen him before.

“And here’s his phone.” Beth finished up her explanation as she placed said phone on the table.

The three just stared at it before Annie grabbed it. “Well first we’ve got to turn off location services.” Her fingers flew over the screen. “Apple ID says his name is Jake…Wilson?” Annie looked up with a frown. “What kind of boring white guy name is that?"

“He was texting someone. Who was it?” Beth leaned forward to try and look at the screen.

Annie pursed her lips as she pulled up the text thread. “Oh my God, he was making dinner plans with his mom.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Jesus, what is it with these criminals being a bunch of mama’s boys?”

“Check to see who he called last.”

Annie pulled up the list. “AJ?”

That name was familiar. Why was it familiar? Why did she know that name?

Then she remembered that night. When it was all supposed to be over. They were done and Rio even said they were done as he stood among all those people, the fake cash, a hidden yet thriving enterprise happening around them.

And Beth remembered the man he had been arguing with that night. Well, it wasn’t even arguing, it was just Rio telling him that he didn’t care what anyone else thought, things were going to be done his way. AJ, the man who helped Rio with his books.

Then she remembered the man saying that Dax hadn’t finished the job right. That he might still have hidden loyalties.

Dax was one of the guys that always accompanied Rio when he first crashed into their lives. And after working with him, Beth learned that Dax was essentially Rio’s right-hand man.

If this was the same Dax, and Beth was almost sure because not many people shared that name, why had he tried killing Rio? Why was AJ, Rio’s bookkeeper, apparently orchestrating this hit on Rio?

“They’ve turned on him,” Beth breathed out.

“What?” Ruby asked.

“His guys. They’re not… _his_ guys anymore.”

“Yeah, that still doesn’t make sense,” Ruby said as she shook her head. “There is no way in hell anyone would even think about turning on him. He’s got everyone under his thumb _at all times_. You’d have to be stupid to try and get rid of him.” Ruby winced as those last words left her mouth. She looked to Beth apologetically. “I mean, you were under completely different circumstances-“

“The point is,” Beth cut in. Annie always rambled when that particular subject came up. It was normal though and Beth had expected it. But Ruby hardly ever rambled. Except when Rio’s supposed ‘murder’ came up. And Beth hated it because Ruby was _not_ a rambler. “There’s a hit out for Rio. They know he’s not dead and they’re also after Marcus. And I refuse to just sit around and wait for Rio to take care of this. It’s our problem now too.”

“Whoa, hold up there,” Ruby said, holding out her hands. “ _Our_ problem? As much as I don’t want to see any harm come to that precious child in my living room, I am not actively going out to make sure said harm won't happen to him. That is not _our_ problem."

And Ruby’s words took Beth by surprise.

Annie shifted uncomfortably. “I mean, we’ll totally help you watch him.”

“Yes, totally.” Ruby confirmed.

“But I mean, Ruby’s kind of got a point. Getting involved in whatever this is, is _not_ a good idea. For anyone. Especially Marcus.”

“Because you get involved, then people are going to notice and sooner or later, they’re going to find out that you have Marcus and that’ll put a direct target on you, which will then leave Marcus defenseless.”

“So really the only thing we should be doing right now is just making sure Marcus is taken care of.”

Beth began shaking her head. “I can’t do that. Rio's in danger!”

“But you’re _not_.” Ruby pressed. “You’re not in danger right now because you haven’t gone messing around with this whole thing. And surely that’s part of the reason why he left Marcus with you. Because at this point, who would expect him to leave you with the thing he obviously cares about the most.”

Beth pursed her lips. They had a point. Everything they said was completely reasonable and logical and Beth _knew_ she needed to listen to their advice.

But then she remembered all the blood in the house and Marcus’ tiny voice over the phone asking if Rio was there, if he was okay.

And Beth couldn’t bring herself to do nothing. Especially not when she had this phone with what could possibly lead her to more answers.

“Fine,” Beth finally spoke. “You two can help with watching Marcus. But I _have_ to do something.”

“Christ, Beth, what are you even going to do?! Put out a counter hit on these guys!” Annie exclaimed.

From the living room, came a poorly muffled sob. Beth immediately shot up, assuming that Marcus had started listening to them again and Annie's had practically yelled that last statement. But when she walked into the living room, she saw what part of the movie was playing.

Mufasa had just died and Simba was trying to get him up.

_"Dad, come on. You gotta get up. Dad? We gotta go home."_

What was it with Disney and all of their movies killing off the dads?

“How about we watch some _Doc McStuffin’s_ instead?” Beth said as she quickly changed the movie and began searching through Netflix for the kids show. It was the only thing Beth could think of off the top of her head that did not deal with some kind of father trauma.

Marcus continued crying. Beth couldn't leave him there like that. She sat down on the couch and pulled Marcus onto her lap, brushing away his tears and holding him while his sobs died down and _Doc McStuffins_ played on the TV. Not even five minutes later, Marcus was asleep. Beth closed her eyes and pressed her nose into the beanie Marcus was still wearing. She inhaled deeply and could just barely pick up Rio’s unique smell.

His shampoo, detergent, and some kind of cooking spice.

Everyone and everything in her life was telling her to don’t do it. To don’t get involved. To just worry about making sure Marcus is good and safe and well taken care of. Beth wouldn’t even be surprised if she stepped outside right now and saw it written in the sky _DON’T GET INVOLVED._

But another inhale of Rio’s beanie and the images of the blood all over the house and especially in Marcus’ room and Beth made her decision.

She carefully removes Marcus from her lap, making sure Jumpers is tucked safely into his arms, before going back into the dining room.

Ruby and Annie were now sharing a box of donuts, looking through Jake's phone. Their eyes left the screen to look at her.

Ruby let out a small sigh. “You’re still going to get involved, aren’t you?”

“I’ve got this guy’s phone, wallet, and gun. Hell yeah I’m going to get involved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for inner-ramblings that I scream out into the void that is the internet...and reblogs of all the fandoms I love and shitposts. nachocheese-itsmycheese.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the small delay! Work got crazy on me. But I am working on getting back on a normal updating schedule. Thank you always for the comments/kudos! Hope you really enjoy this chapter and can I just say, that I am definitely looking forward to writing the next chapter...
> 
> Leave your thoughts/kudos my dears!

Annie and Ruby both swore they weren’t going to get involved. And as much as Beth hated to admit it, they had good reason. This wasn’t their problem. It wasn’t their fight.

Because when it came down to it, they didn’t necessarily care.

Oh, of course they cared about Marcus and making sure he was all right and cared for and always safe. But after everything Rio put them through, after what he put _her_ through, they weren’t going to help.

But at the very least, they would take care of the stolen car for her once it got dark. Hopefully before Stan came home with the kids too.

“How does a happy meal sound?” Beth asked him as they were pulling out of Ruby’s driveway.

He shrugged, bouncing the stuffed rabbit in his lap a little.

“Well, there has to be something you want to eat. What’s your favorite thing to eat in the whole wide world?” Beth turned left, making her way out the neighborhood.

Marcus scratched his forehead, pushing Rio’s beanie up just slightly, then pulling it back down and readjusting it. “My mommy’s fideo.”

Of course it would be a homemade meal by one of his family members. “Honey, I…I’m not sure how to get to your mommy’s house.” And she wasn’t sure it was safe to go there. Rio hadn’t said anything, but he also hadn’t left Marcus with his mom or any other family member.

Marcus dragged the beanie down to cover his eyes. But not before Beth caught sight of them filling with tears.

“What if we go to the grocery store and you tell me all the ingredients I need to buy for it and then we make it together. Does that sound like a good idea?”

Marcus crossed his arms and refused to push the beanie out of his eyes. But Beth saw him give a small nod.

The drive was silent. It was unnerving for Beth, having a six-year old in her car be completely silent. She put on the kids radio, hoping it might liven things up a bit.

Marcus just sat in the car seat with the beanie pulled over his eyes and his arms crossed. Beth thought he might have even fallen asleep. But when they pulled up the grocery store, Marcus slowly lifted the beanie and looked outside.

She almost asked him if he wanted to leave the beanie in here. They were about to enter the dog days of August. But Beth already knew what his answer would be.

He left the rabbit behind, holding Beth’s hand tightly as they walked into the store. She opted for a hand basket instead of a cart. Marcus still held on to Beth’s other hand as they walked through the store. She picked up some potatoes and tomatoes, grabbing a few other vegetables she knew she was out of at home. He led her to the Latin cuisine aisle.

“Can you get the little stars instead?” Marcus asked as they stood in front of a shelf with different types of pastas.

Beth grabbed two bags of the star pasta. “Sure.” She wasn’t even sure how this dish was supposed to look like. Pinterest was definitely going to be her aid once she actually started cooking.

Only one cashier was open and two other people were already in line with full carts. Beth held back a groan as she got in line for the few items in her basket. She offered Marcus a candy bar, something she never did with her own kids. They were usually already begging for some kind of snack at this point.

Not Marcus. He even declined the candy bar.

What was it going to take for Marcus to act like a normal kid again?

While waiting, Beth felt her purse begin vibrating. She set down the basket and started digging through her purse. But when she pulled out her phone, she realized it wasn’t her phone that was vibrating.

It was the one she stole.

She found it at the bottom and pulled it out to see ‘Dax’ flash across the screen before going dark, then lighting up again to say there was one missed call.

Not even five seconds later, it started ringing again. It was Dax. Beth stuffed the phone in her pocket and ignored the vibrating. She picked up the basket and set it on the conveyor. The phone vibrated with two more calls before falling silent. As Beth collected her receipt and grocery bags, the phone vibrated, but just once, most likely a voicemail or text.

She didn’t look at it until she was in the safety of her van, Marcus buckled in and the doors locked.

A text from Dax.

_Answer your damn phone_

Before Beth could really think through the consequences, she sent her own reply.

_Can’t. With my mom._

A reply came in moments later.

_You best call or I’m gonna come lookin for your skinny ass_

Beth swallowed hard, checking to make sure Annie did turn off all the location services. She looked into the rearview mirror at Marcus. “You ready for some fideo?”

* * *

The dish was easier than Beth thought. She saved the recipe she found on Pinterest for when she was tight on time and the kids claimed they were starving.

And Marcus was finally eating. He didn’t finish his bowl, but at least he ate more than half and his stomach wasn’t completely empty.

Beth settled him on the couch again with _Paw Patrol_ this time while she began looking through Jake’s phone. A message came in while she was looking through the messages between him and AJ. It was from a Julie reminding him it was their mom’s birthday tomorrow and he better have something planned already.

She refused to allow the sympathy to build in her. This was a criminal. He was involved somehow with trying to take Rio out and maybe even Marcus.

No. Definitely Marcus too. That was confirmed in a message between him and AJ from last Wednesday.

_Dax all good?_

_Yeah. Next week._

_Sure the kid’s gonna be there too?_

_Yeah, it’s Rio’s week with him_

_Make sure Dax knows to take care of him first._

_Got it boss_

Beth swallowed back bile. She looked into the living room, just barely able to make out the top of Marcus’ beanie-covered head.

Rio was a criminal too and at times was heartless. But he would _never_ stoop down to this level.

Someone started knocking on her door. Beth jumped, quickly stuffing the phone into her pocket and standing up.

Marcus had sat up, looking with wide eyes at the door. She gave him a reassuring smile as she went to look through the peephole.

Shit.

It was Dean with their kids.

She opened the door and braced herself as two tiny bodies collided with her legs.

“Mommy!”

The air was filled with chatter, all the kids talking at once and jumping up and down to get her attention.

“I might have given them dessert before dinner so…” Dean shrugged and gave her a wry smile as he handed Beth Jane’s backpack.

And all of them had bags with them because she had them the rest of the week. Beth completely forgot.

“Marcus? Marcus!” Jane exclaimed running into the living room to join him on the couch.

“Marcus? Who’s that?” Dean asked as he titled his head up to try and catch sight of him. But he stayed in the doorway. Because Beth hadn’t invited him in.

“He’s a friend’s kid. I’m just watching him for a few days.”

“Oh.” And that was it. Dean wasn’t going to press it. He had never met Marcus, so he never knew the actual connection-

“His dad is the one with the bird on his neck,” Emma said, proud that she was able to provide more information.

Dean’s gaze turned sharply to Beth. _“What_?”

“I want everyone to wash up for dinner right now!” Beth called out as the kids had already started dispersing. “Dinner’s ready and I want everyone sitting in a chair at the table.”

“Is Marcus going to eat too?” Jane asked.

“He already ate. Now go wash your hands, Jane!”

There was a scramble from her children for the hall bathroom. She could hear them arguing over who washed their hands first and who got to pour out the soap and who needed to wait outside because the bathroom couldn’t fit them all in.

Beth turned to Dean to see him barely concealing his anger.

Dean lowered his voice to a hiss. “After everything he did, you still-!”

“It’s not what you think.” Beth interrupted. “It’s…complicated.”

Dean scoffed. “So what, is he here too?”

“No, I don’t know where he is.”

“Oh my God, Beth." Dean ran a hand over his face and shook his head "Well, I don't believe you. Not for a second!"

“Would you lower your voice!” Beth exclaimed as she pushed him further out into the hallway. She stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. “It’s com-“

“You always say that! Anytime it’s got something to do with him, it’s always the same thing. ‘It’s complicated.’ Beth, I thought you were done with him? He’s _dangerous_!” Dean didn't lower his voice. In fact, he seemed to have raised it some more.

“So what if I’m not done with him? You know as well as I do that he’s out of the game and isn’t a threat.”

Dean crossed his arms and shook his head. “No, I don’t want him around _our_ kids. They’ll stay with me until this ‘complicated’ thing is over.” He reached behind Beth for the doorknob.

But Beth pushed his hand away. “You will not be taking the kids. It’s my turn with them. He’s not here. And even if he was, I don’t think you get to have a say in who I let into my life. He’s out of the game, Dean. I would like to think that makes him a little less dangerous.”

Of course, she didn’t bring up the fact that there was a hit out not only for him, but also for Marcus. But no one knew where she lived or even that she had Marcus. Because like she always being reminded now, Beth was the last person everyone expected Rio to leave Marcus with.

Dean clenched his jaw and Beth could see the fury in his eyes. A long time ago, that fury would’ve scared her. Would’ve made her roll over and let him have his way.

So many things changed after she met Rio.

Beth crossed her arms and stood her ground.

Dean took a step back. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“I’ll drop them off at your place Sunday.” She turned around and went back into her apartment, closing the door on Dean.

Jane was back on the couch, telling Marcus every minute detail about her day and ignoring the fact that he wasn’t responding. Danny was in the living room too, but he was playing on his iPad. Emma and Kenny were in the kitchen, heads stuck in the refrigerator as they most likely searched for more dessert.

“All right, I want everyone at the dining table please!” Beth clapped her hands and her kids scrambled for the table.

“What about Marcus?” Jane asked as she settled herself into her chair.

“Honey, I already told you, Marcus ate before you came. But you were only given dessert so you have to sit down and eat.” Beth grabbed four bowls and served them the fideo. “We are actually going to try something new. It’s Marcus’ favorite food."

* * *

Bedtime was crazy. As it always was with the Boland children.

Throw in the fact that Marcus was there and it somehow intensified.

It was nothing that Marcus did. Of course not. He stayed on the couch, out of the way, not saying anything, despite Jane finally picking up on this fact and asking what was wrong with him.

No, it was because her children were so intrigued and bombarded Marcus with questions and statements.

“How long are you going to sleep over with us?”

“Can you tell your dad that I’m going to start learning how to do algebra and I really need his help.”

“Why haven’t we seen you at the park anymore?”

“Did you know we’re going to get _two_ Christmases this year? How many do you get?”

“Mommy’s new apartment has a swimming pool! Do you want to go swimming tomorrow?”

“Why are you wearing that beanie? Aren’t you hot?”

“You can sleep with me and Emma tonight!”

“Okay, everyone in bed!” Beth walked into the living room where all the children were gathered after finally finishing up cleaning the kitchen. She turned off the TV and placed her hands on her hips.

Groans and complaints filled the air, but one by one, they stood and made their way to their rooms.

Marcus stood last and went towards Beth instead of walking down the hallway to the other bedrooms. He swallowed hard, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “Can I…” he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing up at Beth before looking back down.

Beth knelt in front of him. “You can sleep with me again if you want.”

Marcus nodded.

“I pulled out some pajamas for you. They’re on my bed. Go change and brush your teeth.” Beth was glad she had managed to sort through the duffel bag while the kids were entertained in the living room. She was also able to hide the gun in her safe on the top shelf in her closet. It went well with the other items in there, everything she used for her money laundering business.

The boys were tucked in first only because she knew they wouldn’t have as much questions as the girls. More specifically Jane.

“But why doesn’t Marcus want to sleep in here? Like a real sleep-over?”

Beth brushed back some of Jane’s hair and made sure the duffy was snug in her hands. “Because Marcus is actually not feeling too good.”

“Is his tummy hurting?”

Beth shook her head. “You know when sometimes you feel so sad that sometimes it makes your heart hurt. That’s what’s going on with Marcus right now.” “Is that why he didn’t talk at all?”

Beth nodded.

Jane frowned. “But why is he so sad?”

“I wish I could tell you, baby.”

“Can we make him smiley face pancakes tomorrow? That always makes me feel better.”

Beth kissed her forehead. “Yeah, we can do that.” She didn’t have the heart to tell Jane she already tried that this morning and it didn’t seem to work.

After the kids were in bed, Beth went through the apartment making sure all the food was put away, and the doors and windows locked. But she still felt as if she was missing something. It wasn't concerning Annie, because she messaged Beth while she was tucking in the kids. They took care of the car and Ruby was driving her to the apartment to pick up her own car. But there was still something else.

Beth walked through the apartment a few more times, but she couldn't remember. When she finally gave up and went to her bedroom, Marcus was lying in the middle of the bed, curled up in a ball, the beanie still on, Jumpers tucked safely in his arms, and a thumb in his mouth. His eyes were half open. He looked exhausted. Beth would have to talk with her own kids, make sure they gave Marcus his space tomorrow.

She folded back the blankets on her bed and Marcus moved to climb under them. As soon as Beth laid down, she opened her arms and Marcus immediately snuggled into her side.

“Can I see Daddy tomorrow?” he asked.

Beth pursed her lips. “Get some sleep. You’re going to need to be all rested up so you can play with Jane and the others tomorrow.”

Within moments of turning off the lights, Marcus was asleep. Beth tried sleeping too, but the events of the day finally caught up to her. Everything she saw at Rio’s house, the blood, Jake Wilson and his messages with AJ, Dax calling incessantly, her kids asking Marcus innocent questions that obviously made things worse for him.

It didn’t help that after a while, Marcus began squirming. He kicked her at least five times in his sleep.

But somehow, Beth did manage to fall asleep. Because when she opened her eyes again, sunlight was peeking through the window. Marcus was still asleep, curled up in a ball again right in the middle of the bed.

Beth rolled over to her side and almost screamed.

Kenny was standing right at her bedside.

“Kenny, what are you doing up?” Beth whispered, glancing at the clock. It was barely past seven and it was summer vacation. None of the kids were supposed to be awake right now.

“Someone’s on the phone. He wants to talk to you.” Kenny whispered back as he held out the phone.

Except it wasn’t hers. Beth looked down at her nightstand and saw her phone there, still plugged in and charging.

Kenny was holding Jake’s phone.

She swore to herself. That’s what she had forgotten to do.

When she took the phone from Kenny, it lit up. It was Dax.

Beth sat up and covered her mouth, holding back a shaky breath. “Why don’t you go back to bed. You can go ahead and play on the iPad while everyone else wakes up.”

Kenny grinned and nodded, padding out of the room quickly.

Beth took a deep breath before getting up and walking out of her room. She closed the door behind her and made sure the other bedroom doors were closed. She went to the furthest corner of the living room.

She pressed the phone to her ear. “What do you want?”

Dax replied. _“Mrs. Boland. Gotta say, I’m impressed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sidenote, ya'll I grew up eating fideo and it is honestly the best comfort food in the world. I highly recommend you trying it one day. And for some reason, it does taste so much better when you use the little star pasta instead of the regular noodle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You readers are seriously the best! I love each and everyone of you and I hope you get all the happiness in the world!!! Thank you always for the comments/kudos. Seriously, it means so much!
> 
> So...not going to lie...this chapter was a bit hard just because it kind of ended up being a filler chapter. Things still happen! But more important things are about to happen and things are about to start rolling and I'm super excited for y'all to read these next chapters!
> 
> Still hope you enjoy this update and leave your comments/kudos! Much love my dears!

None of Rio’s men ever spoke to them. They would hang back, flanking Rio while he did business with them. Sometimes Beth wondered if they didn’t talk to them because of orders from Rio or if they simply didn’t want to talk to them because they didn’t like them.

Beth had the tendency to believe it was the latter. She could remember on multiple occasions the men scowling at her or staring at her with their hard eyes. Sure, Rio used to do the same, but it was…different. Rio was always just annoyed with them. No, there was almost a hatred in the eyes of Rio’s guys when they looked at them.

Especially when they looked at Beth.

But this was over the phone and Beth could handle this.

“What do you want?” Beth reiterated.

_“Straight to the point. Rio always said you liked to beat around the bush. What’s changed?”_

Beth rolled her shoulders and took a steadying breath.

_“I’m guessing you the one that attacked dumbass and took his stuff?”_

“I’m using his phone right now, aren’t I?”

Dax laughed. _“Damn, that’s cold.”_

Beth closed her eyes. “What do you want?”

_“You need to stay in your lane.”_

Did Dax realize he was parroting Rio’s own words? Was there some kind of gang-dictionary they passed around to make sure they used the same phrases? “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

_“You got the kid, don’t you.”_

Beth felt her mouth dry up.

_“Why else would you be sneakin’ around that house?”_

“What do you want?” Beth repeated for a third time, this time her teeth clenched as she spoke in what she hoped was a threatening tone.

Then Dax let out a heavy sigh. _“Rio ain’t gonna understand, but…I had to. Didn’t want to, but still had to. Spared the kid though, so that’s gotta count for somethin’.”_

He was talking. More than Rio. Maybe she could get answers. “But why? Why was the hit ordered in the first place?”

_“You shouldn’t have gone to the house. Jake’s gonna come lookin’ for his stuff. ‘Specially that gun. His pop gave it to him. Lucky for you, you ain’t even on the list of people they’re suspecting has the kid. Still, better watch your back.”_

“Are you going to tell anyone?” Beth asked before Dax could hang up. “About…Marcus. About where he is right now.”

There was a pause. Beth held her breath, praying he didn’t hang up on her.

_“Nah. I like that kid. It ain’t right that he’s gotta be stuck in the middle like this.”_

The line went dead before Beth could ask any more questions.

Beth pulled the phone away to stare at it, realizing her hands were trembling.

“Mom?”

For the second time that morning, Kenny made her jump. “Yeah, what is it honey? Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

Kenny shrugged. “The iPad died.”

“Oh.”

“Who was that?” Kenny asked, moving through the small maze of boxes to plop down on the couch.

“No one, just…work. Do you want to come help make some smiley face pancakes?” She asked as she shut the phone off. She didn't want any other mishaps.

* * *

The apartment complex Beth had moved into hardly had any kids living there. The majority of the residents were elderly people with their own live-in nurse or rich families who went gallivanting all over the globe during the summer.

Which meant the pool was almost always empty. Perfect for days like this.

When the smell of pancakes started floating through the house, the rest of the kids began waking up and making their way to the kitchen. Even Marcus came out on his own, clutching jumpers and hanging back from the others. When Jane saw him, her face lit up and she dragged him to the table to sit next to her. She began informing Marcus about the smiley face pancakes and that they were sure to make him feel better because it always worked for her so of course it would work for him.

Marcus actually ate more of his pancake today than yesterday. Beth was sure it had something to do with Jane’s incessant coaching.

She hardly paid attention to any of the kid's conversations during breakfast. Dax’s words hovered over her the entire time.

_Jake’s gonna come lookin’ for his stuff…Better watch your back._

She decided today they weren’t going to leave the apartment at all. In fact, she couldn’t think of one good reason why she needed to leave for the next few days. She had enough food and there was always grocery delivery and UberEats if they somehow ran out. Plus, there was a pool that was almost always empty. A perfect way to keep the kids occupied almost the whole day without letting them melt their brains in front of a TV.

And while the kids swam, she could do some investigating on her computer.

As much as she wanted to tell Annie and Ruby about her conversation with Dax, she couldn’t. Because they said that they didn’t want any part of this.

Fine. They weren’t going to have any part of this.

They were going to wait a little bit before going swimming, let their food digest and Beth gather things. And instead of letting them entertain themselves with games or crafts or whatever they pulled out, Beth put the TV on. It was normally limited to one hour in the evening, even during the summer, but Beth was making an exception today. Because as soon as _Anastasia_ started playing, Jane was captivated and stopped talking to Marcus, who looked absolutely exhausted by her already.

Five minutes into the movie, Marcus left the couch. He climbed up onto the barstool and rested his chin on top of Jumpers.

“Do you need something, honey?” Beth asked, turning around to face him as she dried off dishes.

Marcus just shook his head.

Beth leaned over and kiss the top of his head, getting another faint whiff of Rio. “Things are going to be okay. I promise.”

And when she finished cleaning the kitchen, she moved to the edge of the living room to start unpacking at least one box before going outside.

Danny joined her, remarking every so often about a memory about some item he pulled out of the box.

Marcus stayed on the barstool, but kept Beth in his line of sight at all times.

Halfway through the box, Beth decided she was going to get some snacks ready for pool time. She abandoned the box, leaving Danny to still sort through things but not actually finding a spot for them.

Emma joined Beth in the kitchen, telling her stories and saying what they should or shouldn’t have for snacks and of all the games they were going to play while in the pool. Marcus shifted in his seat again to keep his eyes on Beth.

Once the movie credits began rolling, Jane jumped up from the couch and clambered up the barstool next to Marcus. She opened her mouth and words spilled from it. Beth noticed Marcus seemed to curl into himself.

“All right, I want everyone out of pajamas and into swimsuits!” Beth called out, deciding everything was good and ready.

Cheers filled the room as the four Boland kids ran from the kitchen to their rooms to change.

Marcus stayed on the barstool.

“I didn’t think to grab some swimming trunks from your room yesterday,” Beth said as she gently poked Marcus’ nose. “You can borrow some from Kenny, but we’ll have to put on a safety pin so they don’t fall off.”

“Do I have to?” Marcus asked with Jumpers covering his mouth.

Beth understood his muffled voice. She had four kids that gave her practice all the time. “Wear Kenny’s swimming trunks?”

Marcus shook his head. “Go swimming.”

“No, you don’t have to. But I think Jane would really like it if her friend went swimming too.”

Marcus looked up. “Do I have to take off Daddy’s beanie?”

“Only if you promise not to get it wet.”

Marcus nodded.

With all the kids changed, towels, sunscreen, and her computer in one bag and snacks and drinks in another, Beth led them all to the pool.

Just like the other days Beth had brought her kids to the pool, it was completely empty. She lathered up all of the kids and herself in sunscreen. She settled into a lounge chair in the shade and pulled out her computer.

Time to search for Jake Wilson.

Occasionally, she would look up from her computer to check on the kids. Squealing, giggles, and splashing water were always in the air. Beth would’ve smiled at the sight of all the kids playing—if all of them were actually playing.

Marcus watched from his perch on the edge of the pool, feet kicking back and forth in the water and beanie nestled snugly on his head. He ignored the frequent calls from Jane to jump in, either shaking his head or ignoring her completely.

Beth clicked through social media sites and tried to access public police records. Nothing came up. It was as if this Jake Wilson didn't exist.

Before her frustration could explode, Danny came out of the pool asking for something to eat. And the others followed, surrounding Beth with their dripping hair and goggles and floaties. They fueled up with sandwiches, Beth not having to constantly remind Marcus to eat his sandwich this time. Beth lathered them up with sunscreen again before sending them back into the pool.

Two hours later, Jane clambered out of the pool, wrapped a towel around her like a blanket and squeezed her way onto Beth’s lap.

Beth shut her laptop and set it on the table beside her, blinking her eyes a few times as her eyes adjusted. “You ready to go inside?” she asked as Jane snuggled closer to her.

Jane shook her head. “I just want to take a little nap.”

Beth ran her fingers through Jane’s chlorine-soaked hair. “No, I think it’s time we go inside.”

Jane moaned, but didn’t make any other protests.

She rounded the kids up, Marcus being the only one to get out without arguing, Showers were mandatory, Beth helping Jane and Emma wash their hair. After spending almost all day swimming, the kids were much more subdued during dinner and there weren’t even any complaints when Beth sent them to bed early.

The following days followed the same routine. Breakfast and time for Beth to get things done inside, then the rest of the day outside swimming.

Ruby and Annie joined them with their kids on Sunday. And Beth swore she wasn’t going to bring up her results about Jake Wilson. Mainly because she came up with nothing, but also because they said they didn’t want to be a part.

“So…” Annie said, turning to her side to look at Beth after the kids were settled in the pool. “How’s the whole…you know…” Annie gestured vaguely with her hands. “Going?”

Beth frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“You know…” Annie widened her eyes and nodded her head towards Marcus, sitting at the edge of the pool and watching everyone play.

“He’s a good kid. Behaving better than any kid I’ve known.”

“And he’s kept that beanie on this entire time?” Ruby asked, glancing from Marcus to Beth.

Beth nodded. “I’m going to have to wash it. It’s starting to smell like chlorine and sweat.”

“Mm, bet little man isn’t going to appreciate that.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Annie hissed, taking control of the conversation again.

Beth and Ruby looked at her. “Then what are you talking about?” Ruby asked.

“Dear old gang friend. You hear from him again?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to get involved?”

“We don’t,” Ruby said.

“Well…” Annie said at the same time.

Ruby shot Annie a glare. Annie just shrugged. “I’m just curious! I mean, we don’t have to get involved, but B can still keep us in the loop, you know?”

Ruby closed her eyes. “No, because when people find out that we know things too, it’s going to be our asses on the line too. No thank you.”

“I haven’t heard from him,” Beth finally spoke up before the two could continue arguing.

“Really?” Ruby turned to look at her.

Annie threw her hands in the air. “Oh, so now you want information!”

“But I heard from Dax.” Beth went on, preventing another argument.

“Dax?”

“One of Rio’s guys,” Beth looked over to the swimming pool, watching the kids jumping in and out of the pool, everyone laughing and splashing each other. Except Marcus. “The one that tried to kill him. Well, maybe. I don’t know.”

Beth went over the conversation, able to recite it almost word for word with how often she went over it in her mind these last few days.

Ruby was the first one to respond after Beth finished talking. “We never should’ve robbed that damn grocery store in the first place.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I’ve been trying to find information on this Jake guy, but I’m getting nothing. I’ve looked into Dax and AJ and even more into Rio. I’ve found nothing.”

“If Stan still had access to the police database, I’d figure out a way for you to get access.”

“What have you found on his phone?”

“Jake’s?”

“Did you steal someone else’s phone that we don’t know about? Yes, of course Jake's phone.”

Beth rolled her eyes, ignoring Annie’s dig. “No. I turned it off after that call from Dax.”

“Well you’re not going to find any information online. You’re going to have to go through that phone,” Ruby said.

* * *

Beth finally left the apartment. But only to drop the kids off with Dean.

The kids were quiet for the most part, with Jane humming softly every now and then or a sound effect coming from Kenny’s mouth as he played with his action figures. They were exhausted from all the swimming they did over the last few days, thankfully none of them walked away with sunburns. And Beth was almost certain they had more fun with her this week than they did with Dean. Even if they didn't leave the apartment at all.

Not that it was a competition…at least not an official one.

She didn’t get out of the car when they pulled into the driveway. Her kids climbed out of the van, giving her hugs and kisses through her opened window.

Dean walked out just as the kids were running and screaming up the driveway with a sudden burst of energy. He briefly said hi to them before ushering them inside as he continued walking towards the van.

And Beth honestly did not have the energy to fight with him right now. So she put the van in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, her lights shining in his eyes and making him look like a deer.

“Can I go see my daddy now?” Marcus asked halfway back to Beth’s apartment.

“I’m sorry honey, not yet.”

“What about my mommy?”

Beth came to a red light and looked at him. He had been uprooted completely from his _entire_ family. She hadn’t even stopped to consider if his own mother knew where he was or if he was safe or what was going on.

And Beth swallowed hard as she remembered something.

In the message thread she had read on Jake’s phone, he mentioned it was Rio’s week with Marcus. Meaning that starting today was technically his mom’s turn now.

“Marcus, do you happen to know your mommy’s number?”

Rio told her to not leave Marcus alone with anyone else. That Rio would be the one to pick him up.

But this was _his mother_.

Marcus shook his head though at Beth’s question.

It was worth a shot.

For the rest of the evening, Beth couldn’t get more than ten words out of Marcus. And the apartment was so much quieter without her own children running around.

Beth had hoped the silence would help her think. Especially when Marcus fell asleep in her room.

If anything, the silence became deafening.

At least she could go through Jake’s phone without having to worry about one of the kids coming out of the room or thinking it’s her phone and downloading games and silly apps.

Just as the phone was starting up, her own phone buzzed with a message.

It was from an unknown number.

_Park @ 11 tomorrow. Bring M_

Was this Rio?

She immediately called, but a machine picked up and said the line was disconnected.

Another message came in.

_Trust me_

Beth shook her head. This was definitely Rio. It had to be.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! nachocheese-itsmycheese.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun and I wasn't going to post it yet, but I just had to because I'm excited for this one and well...things are starting to move! And I think I'll actually be able to get to the Rio POV chapter a lot sooner than I thought...!!! Thank you lovelies always for your kudos/comments! They mean the world to me! Hope you dears enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts/comments!

Beth checked her watch. Two minutes until eleven. She came to the park just a little bit early, hoping that maybe Rio was already there.

But also because she wanted to be sure there were no unfamiliar cars watching her, weaving in and out of the streets as she took the long way to the park.

After receiving that message last night from (most likely) Rio, Beth was even more determined to find answers. She scrolled through all his messages with everyone, the only names coming up that she recognized were AJ and Dax.

But near the end of his threads, there was a thread with Rio.

Beth opened that thread. The last message sent was from Jake two months ago.

_Heard you raised from the dead like your homeboy Jesus_

Before that, there was a lapse of seven months, just before Rio 'disappeared.' All the messages before were either scheduling or confirmation of different drops or light-hearted teasing over football or soccer games.

Just after two in the morning, Beth remembered why Jake seemed so familiar. He was one of the guys Rio met up with that day she chose to follow him.

They were _friends_.

Another friend that had turned his back on Rio.

But maybe this was just part of the life. Maybe there was no such thing as friends in the business Rio dedicated his life to.

Except that’s what Beth still couldn’t understand. Rio had _stopped_. He had taken himself out of the game. None of this was supposed to be his life anymore.

_“Needed a way out, mama. You just so happened to make that possible.”_

_“You asshole! Why couldn’t you just tell me?!”_

_“I’m telling you now, ain’t I?”_

“Can I go sit on the swings?”

Beth buried that memory at Marcus’ question. “Of course you can. You sure you don’t want to leave that beanie though? You might get extra hot out there.”

Marcus shook his head as he reached a hand up to scratch his forehead.

“All right, well I’ll be right here watching you, okay?”

Marcus nodded hopping off the bench and making his way to the swings.

Beth grabbed his arm just before he was out of reach though. “Wait, you know not to leave with anybody else, right?”

Marcus looked at her with a small frown. “Yeah, Daddy always told me ‘don’t trust nobody you don’t know.’”

“But even if you know them, okay? You can only come with me, got it?”

“But what if it’s Daddy?”

Beth cupped his face. “Then you can go with him. And I’m sure he would want to come with him too.”

Just the tiniest trace of tears started building in Marcus’ eyes, but he roughly rubbed his eyes and nodded. Beth watched as he made his way to the swings, head down and occasionally kicking a stray rock.

Beth pulled out her phone. No new messages or phone calls. Rio was now five minutes late.

“Too hot for that kid to be wearing that beanie, don’t you think?”

A woman joined Beth on the bench. If Rio was here, he wasn’t going to approach now that there was someone else sitting with her on the bench. Beth turned to her to give some kind of excuse why she couldn’t sit there.

Looking at her though, Beth recognized her immediately. Even if this was only the second time she had ever seen this woman.

Beth turned her attention back to Marcus as he picked out an empty swing away from the other children. “Your Marcus’ mom," she said quietly.

“Yeah. My name's Destiny.”

Beth looked at her again. And seeing her this close instead of just a quick glance from a distance while she followed Rio, Beth could see that maybe Marcus looked more like his mom instead of his dad. “I guess you were the one that set this meeting up.”

Destiny nodded, not taking her eyes away from Marcus. “I had to see him. Make sure he’s fine.” She clicked her tongue. “But he’s wearing that damn beanie in the middle of summer.”

“He’s had it on since-“ Beth’s phone began buzzing. It was the ‘Unknown’ caller. “Oh, I um…I should actually take this.”

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Destiny finally turned and looked at Beth with her firey brown eyes. “Give it to me.”

Beth opened her mouth to argue, but Destiny snatched the phone and answered.

“What?" She snapped. “Oh yeah? And what are you going to tell her?...ay, tu y tus pendejadas! No! No, this is _your_ fault! This is…oh, so now you’re saying I’m stupid?! Me vale madre! I told you last night I was going to see him!” Destiny stood up and began walking away. Beth could still hear snippets of the conversation. There was yelling in both English and Spanish and she was sure Destiny was not the only one doing the yelling.

Destiny had her back to the park, but Beth noticed Marcus staring at her from the swing set. His eyes were squinted and there was no way he wouldn't recognize her as soon as she turned around.

Beth glanced over at Destiny. It seemed like the yelling had stopped. Her free hand was pressed to her forehead, occasionally moving to rub at her neck a little. Then she turned a little and looked past Beth, directly at Marcus and smiled.

“Mommy!”

Of course he would recognize her.

Beth saw Marcus jump up off the swing set and start running towards them. Destiny pulled the phone away from her ear and walked back to the bench. She kept her eyes on Marcus, but when she was near enough, she handed Beth the phone. “He needs to talk to you.”

Marcus ran into Destiny’s arms, burying his face in her shoulder. “Mommy! Mommy, Daddy, he’s-“

Destiny cradled Marcus to her, holding him up while she carried him to the bench. “Shh, I know, papa. Daddy’s fine though. I promise you, okay?”

Beth got up, allowing them their space. She chose to sit at a picnic table, still in view of Marcus and Destiny, as well as any new person that might come up to the park. “Yes?” She finally spoke into the phone.

_“She can’t take Marcus.”_

“She’s his _mother._ ” Beth responded with more frustration than she expected.

_“Ain’t safe.”_

“Because everyone you’ve ever trusted has decided to turn their back on you? To actually put a hit out on you?” Beth knew she was revealing her hand, but she wanted this to be over. The simmering fear she always felt now whenever she left her apartment. Marcus’ silence and tears and unable to give him any information about where his daddy is.

_“You need to stay out of this.”_ Rio was speaking through clenched teeth. _“Only thing you gotta worry about is keeping Marcus safe.”_

“And how do you expect me to do that when you don’t even tell me what or who I’m keeping him safe from!?”

_“You don’t-“_ Rio’s words died in his throat, being replaced by a gasp of pain. He didn’t finish whatever it was he was going to say. But she could still hear him breathing heavily on the line.

Beth swallowed hard. “Are you okay?” she asked, lowering her voice to just barely be above a whisper.

And Rio laughed softly. _“No. I’m not.”_

She looked over to Marcus and Destiny. He was sitting in her lap, twirling some of her hair in his fingers while she spoke to him. “Let me help you.”

_“You already are, ma.”_ His voice was much more raspy than just moments ago.

“Let me do more. Tell me what’s going on and I can-“

_“You need to keep Marcus safe. That’s it.”_

“He needs to see you.”

_“He will. Once I take care of things.”_

“You were shot, Rio. Isn’t that what happened? How are you going to take care of things when you’re trying to recover?”

_“Ain’t your business.”_

“Yes it-!” Beth gave a frustrated huff when she heard the line click. Rio had hung up on her.

Beth walked back to the bench with Destiny and Marcus. She sat closer to them, but still maintained some distance.

Destiny popped a loud kiss on Marcus’ cheek. “Why don’t you go play on the swings for a bit? Miss Elizabeth brought you all the way out here so you can play too.”

Marcus squirmed in her lap. “But I wanna stay with you.”

“I’ll be right here, watching you have fun. Yeah?”

Marcus made a noise of protest, but slid off of Destiny’s lap. He walked backwards, making sure Destiny was watching him, before turning around and heading back to the swings.

Beth noticed a bounce in his step this time.

“So…you’re Elizabeth.” Destiny said, leaning back on the bench and looking at Beth.

“Everyone calls me Beth actually.”

Destiny smirked. “Everyone but Rio.”

“You saw Rio last night,” Beth said, not sure if it was a good idea to reveal that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation a little.

“I did. He’s…he’s somewhere safe.”

“With you?”

Destiny scoffed. “Hell no. I won’t let him step foot into my home. Not after that stupid shit he pulled a few months ago.”

Beth looked down. So it hadn’t just been her that was left out of the loop with that little plan.

“How’s my baby been doing?” Destiny asked after a few silent beats.

“He’s such a sweet kid. I wish my kids would learn from him. Polite, cleans up after himself and organized.”

Destiny smiled. “Definitely gets that from his dad. God, you have no idea how much of a neat freak that man is.”

Beth remembered sneaking into his apartment, everything in it’s perfect place. Even the folded shirts in his closet spaced out evenly. “I think I have an idea.”

“Is he sleeping right? Eating good?”

“Yeah, he’s sleeping good. Sleeps with me in my bed and squirms more than I imagined. He usually ends up with all the blankets too."

Destiny chuckled. "Just like his dad there too."

Beth smiled, imaging again for the first time in a while how a sleeping Rio might look like. "I’m having a hard time with the eating though. Especially those first few days. I could barely get him to eat anything. And, um…he’s actually sucking his thumb at night too. I didn’t know if that was something he’s always done or maybe he stopped after a while…”

Destiny pursed her lips and shook her head. “He hasn’t done that since he was three.” She turned to look at Beth. “He saw it happen, didn’t he? Rio wouldn’t give me a straight answer, but… _pendejo_ , he swore to me that life would never touch Marcus.”

Beth looked down at her hands. “I don’t know. Rio hasn’t told me much of anything either. I just know Marcus showed up at my apartment at three in the morning covered in blood.”

Destiny closed her eyes. “I swear if he doesn’t die in these next few days, I’m going to kill him myself,” she spoke through clenched teeth.

Beth felt her heart stutter. “He’s not doing good then.”

Destiny let out heavy sigh. “No. Idiot should be in a hospital, but…they’d find him there. Whoever _they_ are.”

“Dax,” Beth said. “He’s the one that shot him.”

“What?” Destiny’s face paled.

Apparently, she knew who they were. “Dax shot him and AJ and Jake Wilson set the whole thing up. I've got a feeling a whole lot more people are involved in this too."

“How do you know? You just said Rio hasn’t told you anything.”

And Beth told Destiny everything. Because if this thing was ever going to be resolved, the people directly involved needed to know what was going on. Beth wanted to be the first one to open up this line of communication.

Destiny stared at Beth, shaking her head in slight disbelief when she finished explaining everything. “Damn, Rio was right…you really are a badass.”

Beth hated that this made the tips of her ears burn and pride swelled just a little in her heart.

“Has he eaten yet?” Destiny asked.

“I got him to eat half a slice of toast.”

“Let’s grab some lunch. I’ve been sitting in one place too long.” Destiny said as she stood up and looked around.

Perhaps Rio had given Destiny the same message Dax had given her.

_Watch your back._

* * *

Beth followed Destiny in her car to a Burger King. Marcus protested going with Beth, but Destiny said he had to go with Miss Elizabeth to make sure she didn’t get lost on the way.

Marcus slid into the booth next to Destiny, pressing himself as close as possible to her while he ate his chicken nuggets.

Surprisingly, he finished almost all of them.

When he couldn’t fit one more fry into his stomach, Destiny sent him to go play in the play area.

“That beanie’s going to _have_ to get washed after today,” she said as she watched Marcus climb into the large plastic tunnel.

“I’ll see if I can grab it when he takes a bath tonight.”

Destiny let out a breath. “That’s right,” she said softly. “Because he’s going home with you.”

Beth reached out and gave Destiny’s hand a squeeze. She couldn’t imagine not being able to take her kids home because it was too dangerous for them to be with her. Those few days when Dean took them away a year ago almost broke her. To know that they would be in _real_ danger if they were with her? Beth didn’t want to know how that would feel.

“I promise you. I’ll keep him safe.

Destiny sniffled a little, pulling her hand back to wipe at her watering eyes. “I know. Rio wouldn’t leave Marcus with just anyone.”

“You said he was somewhere safe?”

Destiny nodded.

“So then if he’s somewhere safe, why didn’t he take Marcus with him?”

Destiny’s eyes flashed. “Because he’s an idiot.”

“You know as well as I do that Marcus needs to see him. So can you tell me where he is?”

Destiny shook her head as she leaned back. “Rio said you can’t know. For your own safety and Marcus’.” She tapped the table with a finger. “But it’s none of my business if you somehow figure it out on your own.”

Her gaze turned towards the parking lot and Beth saw them widen. She followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

It was AJ.

Destiny started gathering her things, placing all the remaining food on the tray to throw it away. “Oh, we’ve gotta go. I’ll throw this away and you get Marcus. Tell him I’ll see him outside.”

Beth grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth quickly. “Marcus? Marcus, honey, it’s time for us to get going.” Beth called out, keeping her voice light and carefree once behind the glass walls of the play area.

Marcus came down the slide. “Is Mommy coming with us?”

“We’re going to meet her outside.”

“And then I’m going home with her.”

“Why don’t we talk about that once we get you outside?” Beth grabbed Marcus’ hand and began pulling him out before he could ask any more questions.

She went out the exit that was in the play area and began leading him to her van. Halfway there, Marcus yanked his hand out of Beth’s grip. “Where’s Mommy?”

“Marcus, I said she was going to meet us out-“

“I want to go with Mommy. Please, I want to go with her.”

“Honey, I know you want to, but-“

Marcus crossed his arms and shut his eyes. “I want to go with Mommy!”

This was a terrible time for Marcus to finally have a normal six-year-old breakdown. Beth glanced inside. AJ was in line to order food. He rocked back and forth on his heels, looking around at everyone in the restaurant.

But at least Destiny had just walked out. She hurried to them, not pausing in her strides as she grabbed Marcus’ hand and kept walking straight for Beth’s van.

Beth unlocked her vehicle and opened the back door for Marcus to climb in.

“No, I want to go with you, Mommy!” Marcus said before he could be picked up and placed in the booster seat.

Destiny bent down to his level, holding his face in her hands. “I know you do, baby, but right now you gotta go with Miss Elizabeth.”

Marcus shook his head. “No, no, no. Please, Mommy. I want to go home with you. I want to go home with you and Daddy and I want things to be okay again.”

Beth turned away, unable to imagine how hard this was for the both of them.

Destiny pressed a long kiss to Marcus’ forehead. “I _know_ , baby. And I promise you, this isn’t going to be forever. This is only just for a little bit. But right now, you are going to go with Miss Elizabeth and you’re going to be a good boy and listen to her and be safe with her. Yeah?”

“I don’t want to,” Marcus voice broke with small sobs.

Beth looked inside the restaurant. One of the workers was handing AJ his food in a bag instead of on a tray. “He got his food to-go.”

Destiny pressed another kiss onto Marcus’ forehead, held him for just a moment longer, then lifted him up into the van and slid the door shut.

“Hang on,” Beth said before Destiny could walk away. She started digging through her purse before her finding a business card. “The bottom one is my personal cell. Call me whenever you want to talk to him. I think it’d actually be really good for him.”

Destiny glanced down at the number, wiping away a tear that had fallen. “Keep my baby safe.”

“I will.”

Destiny nodded, taking a deep breath, then turned away and headed for her own car.

Beth climbed into the van and quickly pulled out of the restaurant.

As she drove away, she saw AJ watching her as he walked to his own car, a curious look on his face as if he were trying to remember who she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is definitely a longer than normal chapter. I just kept writing and writing and all of these things needed to fit here, so...yeah, now you've got a longer chapter this time 😅 Thank you everyone always for your kudos/comments! You lovelies are just so wonderful! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, leave your thoughts/kudos! Much love my dear readers!

As much as Beth would’ve liked to stay home all day with Marcus until Rio came back for him, she couldn’t. Yes, she was still the boss of Boland Motors, but ever since reopening after the FBI, the employees were jumpy.

And an hour after making it back to her apartment after visiting with Destiny, Cheryl, the receptionist, called her.

“Hey, everything all right?”

 _“Uh, yeah, Mrs. Boland. It’s just…I was wondering, well, we were_ all _kind of wondering if you were coming back in tomorrow.”_

Beth didn’t correct the ‘Mrs. Boland.’ Yes, her divorce was finalized eight months ago, but she hadn’t made time to legally change her name again. Even when she did change her name back, she wasn't sure anyone there would call her 'Ms. Marks'. She would always be Mrs. Boland of Boland Motors to them.

Beth glanced over to the couch. Marcus was curled up on the couch, ignoring _Paw Patrol_ on the TV. “I’m not too sure. I'm kind of in the middle of some family stuff right now."

 _"Oh, I hope everything's all right."_ A quick exhale, then: _“Some of us just...we’re worried and...I mean, no disrespect, but is there a possibility any of us will have to look for a new job?”_

Beth closed her eyes and grimaced. “No. No, of course not. You know what? I’ll see if I can move things around and I’ll do my best to come in tomorrow.” Because someone had to lead the charge, right?

She told Marcus about her plans to go into work tomorrow and that he would have to go with her.

"Can't I go with Mommy instead?" He poked at the fried fish on his plate.

"I know you want to, but you can't right now. That okay?"

Marcus shrugged, propping up his head with one hand.

"Don't worry. We're going to have a whole lot of fun tomorrow."

And if Beth wasn't a mother of four, she would've missed the tiny annoyed huff.

The next morning, she woke up just a few minutes before her alarm. She rolled over in bed to see Marcus awake, gently rubbing Jumpers remaining ear between his fingers. “You sleep okay?” she asked, brushing back the small tuft of hair that was peeking out from underneath the beanie.

Marcus gave her his usual shrug, but rubbed his eyes in the process.

Beth took that as a no. And while Marcus was a really good kid, even really good kids had their bad days. Lack of sleep, combined with the fact that he couldn't go with his mom after seeing her and not hearing from his dad at all? This would definitely be a difficult day.

She got up to get ready first, knowing she would need a cup of coffee before having to get Marcus going. Halfway through her morning routine, Beth considered calling Ruby or Annie to watch him. They could come over and at least he would be in a semi-familiar environment. But then she remembered Rio’s words.

_Only person you hand him over to is me._

Besides, Ruby was working right now too and Annie was busy still trying to find a lawyer for her upcoming lawsuit.

There was no other option. Marcus would have to come with her to work.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take off your beanie today? I can put it in the washer later when we get back.” Beth stood behind Marcus as he brushed his teeth.

Marcus shook his head, standing up on tip toe to spit out the toothpaste and rinse his mouth.

All morning, he was quiet and dragging his feet. Beth thought his visit with his mom would’ve improved things.

Whatever progress he had made disappeared almost overnight instead.

“Marcus, I need you to eat your yogurt. At least half of what I just gave you,” Beth said as they sat together at the kitchen bar, officially thirty minutes behind schedule.

Marcus actually moaned in response, still pushing around a yogurt-covered blueberry in his bowl.

Thank goodness she was the boss.

An hour after Beth planned on leaving, she was finally buckling Marcus into his booster seat. "Please eat the applesauce, okay?" She handed him a to-go packet.

He took it, but twirled it in his hands, not looking up at her.

Beth took a deep breath before double checking her own bag.

Laptop? Check.

Books for Marcus? Check.

Lunch for her and Marcus that she would most likely end up throwing out half because Marcus was refusing to eat again? Check.

“Do we have to go?” Marcus finally spoke for the first time that day after she climbed into the front seat.

Beth looked at him in the rear view mirror as she turned the van on. “Yes, I can’t just leave you alone today.”

He looked down and kicked his feet. “I can go stay with Mommy today.” It almost sounded as if he was grumbling.

“We already talked about this honey. Besides, don’t you want to go see how you sell cars? Jane loves coming to work with me. She helps me sell the cars sometimes too. I can even give you a few contracts that you can sign.” Fake contracts of course, but it sure did make Jane feel very important.

Marcus reached up and pulled the beanie over his eyes.

Beth spent the entire drive trying to pull words out of Marcus or thinking of different ways to get him conversing.

Not one word came out of him the entire drive.

Beth pulled into the parking lot of Boland Motors. “I’m just going to catch up on some paperwork, maybe try and sell a car or two, and then we can leave. Deal?”

No reply.

Beth had a lot of patience. She had four kids, dealt with an asshole husband, and ended up in a shaky business/personal relationship with a ganglord. Of course she had a lot of patience.

But seeing Marcus sitting in his booster seat, arms crossed and eyes still covered by his beanie, she could feel her patience wearing thin.

Beth redirected her frustrations to Rio and AJ and everyone else involved in this situation. Because none of this was his fault. He was just a little kid that happened to have Rio as his dad.

At least Marcus didn’t fight her in holding her hand as they crossed the parking lot into the building. That was always the first thing her kids did when stuck in a mood like this.

Cheryl was the first one to greet them when they walked in. “Who’s this cool kid?” Cheryl asked with a grin.

Beth loosened her grip a little, wordlessly giving him permission he could let go. But Marcus only tightened his hold.

They went up to the front desk and Beth smiled down at him, hoping he would at least wave. Instead, he looked down and half hid behind her legs. “This is Chris,” Beth said, the lie coming easily and surprising herself too. Marcus didn’t correct her. “I’m watching him for a friend.”

“Well, he's a cutie. You all ready for school to start up again?"'

Marcus didn't respond.

"He's a little shy," Beth said quietly.

Cheryl nodded in understanding. "Let me know if you need any help with him!” Cheryl had a bright smile on her face. “I bet he could teach me how to be cool enough to wear a beanie in the summer.”

When Beth had to bring in her kids, Cheryl was always the one that helped her out with them. Marcus was a special case though and Beth couldn't do that to him. Especially as he hid himself even more behind her legs. “Thanks for the offer. I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me.”

She led Marcus to her office, settled him on the couch and handed him a few books and a fruit snack. “I even brought the iPad if you want to watch a movie, okay?”

Marcus nodded, setting aside the fruit snack and curling up with one of the more worn books.

Beth held back a huff as she sat at her desk and logged into her computer. Emails were already waiting for her and a few contracts were stacked in a pile waiting for her revisions.

Marcus might have been in a terrible mood, but at least he wasn’t making sure Beth knew. If this were Jane or Danny or really any of her kids, they would be huffing loudly, making little whining noises, or even becoming destructive by deciding to peel paint off a wall or pick a hole into a sofa. She could with his sulking.

An hour and a half after getting there, Beth’s phone dinged with a message.

She didn’t recognize the number, but guessed it was Destiny from the message.

_How’s my baby?_

Beth picked up her phone and snapped a picture of Marcus without him noticing. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch, one hand propping up his chin as he lazily flipped through one of the picture books.

 _I’m pretty sure this is him sulking. Hasn’t eaten too much today. I might take him to McDonald’s though. What kid can turn down a happy meal?_ Beth tapped out the message and sent it along with the picture.

The little reply bubble popped up, then disappeared. Then popped up again. _He likes the chicken nuggets better. And don’t get him any kind of sodas. Rio insists he’s never going to have soda until he’s 30_

That just sounded so much like Rio and Beth hated that she actually smiled a little at the image of Rio refusing Marcus soda.

Despite his line of work, Rio was a good dad.

He even left that line of work _because_ of Marcus.

_“You made me shoot you!”_

_“No, I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do. You had it in you this whole time. And whoever you shot that night was going to work out to my benefit.”_

_“But why? Why did you even have to do it like this?!”_

_“Because. Pop needs his dad comin’ home every night.”_

Her phone buzzed again in her hands, bringing Beth back from that memory.

_I’ll call after I get off work. Talk to him a bit_

_I think that’d be good for him._

Beth almost asked if she could get Rio to talk to Marcus too. Because that’s what Marcus really needed. To hear for himself that Rio was okay. Or at least, okay enough to talk to him on the phone.

She never got the chance to type it out though. There was a knock on her door before it opened and Cheryl poked her head in.

“Hope I’m not interrupting, but there’s a guy out here looking for a Jeep or a Range Rover and all the other salespeople are busy,” Cheryl said with an apologetic smile.

“I’ll take care of it.” Beth stood and looked to Marcus. “You okay with staying in here?”

Marcus shrugged and didn’t look up from his picture book.

The two women walked together, Cheryl moving to get behind her desk again and Beth walking to the front of it where the guy was leaning against it, his back towards her.

“So I hear you’re looking for a good off-road vehicle.

He turned around and smiled. “Yeah, you wouldn’t believe it, but my last one was actually stolen.”

Beth’s heart jumped into her throat. It was Jake. Jake Wilson. The same Jake Wilson that she had attacked, that had set up the hit against Rio and Marcus.

“Jake Wilson,” he said as he held out his hand.

Beth shook his hand. “Beth Marks.” She kept a steady and easy expression on her face. “Let’s see if we can get you leaving this place in a new vehicle.”

Jake frowned. “Wait, I thought your last name was Boland?”

Beth swallowed hard. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I told him I was getting Mrs. Boland,” Cheryl threw in.

Beth willed her heart to beat normally. “Right. Well, I’m actually recently divorced and trying to file the paperwork to change my name back again.’

Jake scrunched up his face. “Sounds like a real bitch.”

Beth smiled in agreement before turning to Cheryl. “You know what, I actually forgot that it’s Chris’ naptime. Do you think you could go in there and close the blinds? Make sure no one goes in there.”

Cheryl nodded. “Of course.”

Beth motioned towards the car lot. “Let me show you what we’ve got.”

* * *

“So how’d you hear about Boland Motors?” Beth asked, trying to keep the conversation light, but at the same time possibly pull out information.

Jake slowed down as the traffic light turned yellow, then came to a complete stop. He started poking around, looking a few of the buttons and features of the Jeep they were currently test driving. “Old friend of mine actually did some business here.”

“Well, it’s always great to know we’re getting recommendations. Do you happen to know what kind of car he bought? Maybe I’d remember him.”

Jake looked at her and smiled. “I don’t think he actually settled on one of your cars actually. He preferred Cadillac's and you guys didn't have any. But he did say they had _great_ customer care.”

Beth smiled sweetly, pretending she didn’t hear the hint of a leer in his voice. “We always do our best to make sure our customers are satisfied."

Jake regarded her for a moment. "I bet you do."

The light turned green and Jake started driving again.

Beth began explaining different features and how much this model had been upgraded from the previous year model. For all the cars at Boland Motors, Beth made sure she could recite all the facts with ease.

Which made it possible for her to send a quick text to Annie and Ruby.

_Jake Wilson is here!!! Currently in the vehicle with him, test driving a Jeep he wants to buy._

“Are you planning on taking it off-roading?” Beth asked, making sure her phone was set to silent.

Jake shook his head, merging into the right lane. “Just really like these kind of cars. It’s got the same kind of mileage as the other years though?”

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING??????_

_WHAT THE HELL B??????_

_WHERE’S MARCUS??????_

Beth turned her phone in her hand, ignoring Annie’s messages for the moment. “I mean, they are getting a whole better with their mileage than they were before, but they definitely aren’t the best if you’re wanting to only fill up once a week if you’re driving around a lot.”

_B, where is Marcus? Where are you?? Does he even know who you are???_

Beth typed out a quick reply. _Driving with him. Just circling the dealership. Marcus’ in my office. Don’t think he saw him._

_But do you know for sure???_

_OH MY GOD I’M CALLING THE POLICE_

_Yes, I know for sure. Annie, do NOT call the police._

Jake pulled into the car lot and parked the car. He ran his hand over the steering wheel. “I mean, Jeep’s aren’t my preference, but this is a nice ride.” He pursed his lips, then looked over to Beth. “You sure you don’t have any Range Rovers?”

“Unfortunately, we do not. We’ll be getting a shipment in three weeks though and I know for sure a Range Rover was on that list.”

Jake clicked his tongue. “Can’t wait that long.”

Beth moved to open the door to get out, but it was still locked.

“But maybe it’s time for a change. Out with the old, in with the new.”

Beth smiled. “If you’re ready, I can draw up a contract for you.”

Jake shook his head. “Nah, I’m gonna have to think about this a bit more. We just get so used to what we have, you know? Makes it hard for us to let go and move on to something good. Something better.”

Beth prayed he couldn’t see how her chest thudded almost violently with her pounding heart. Did he know? Or was this all just one big coincidence?

But was there ever really coincidence with these kind of people? And Dax did warn her Jake was going to come looking for his stuff.

Especially the gun.

Beth made a mental note to look into a new security system _tonight_.

“I’ll keep you posted, how about that?” Jake said, opening the door and unlocking hers in the process.

Beth did her best to make a calm exit. “All right. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to make this decision easier for you.”

“You got a business card?”

Of course he would ask for one. “Right, here you go.” She pulled one out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

Jake turned it around a few times in his hand, looking at her info. “We’ll be in touch, Beth.”

* * *

Once they were back in the apartment, Beth sat Marcus down with some leftovers at the table and called Annie and Ruby on a conference call.

 _“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Beth! What the hell?!”_ Annie practically screeched into the phone.

 _“This is why we don’t do conference calls,”_ Ruby grumbled. _“But seriously, B. What. The. Hell.”_

“I swear, it was not my fault.”

 _“Um, maybe it was considering you_ attacked _him in the first place while leaving Marcus in the van with me!”_

“But he didn’t even see me!”

_“Does he know you’ve got Marcus?”_

“No,” Beth responded to Ruby’s question with a relieved sigh. “I mean, maybe it felt like he was insinuating some things, but he never mentioned anything about Marcus.”

 _“’Insinuating’? What do you mean ‘insinuating’?”_ Annie’s voice was increasingly becoming high pitched.

_“We’re going to need clear answers or else you’re about to send your sister to the hospital with a stomach ulcer.”_

“He was just kind of going on about out with the old and in with the new. But I was trying to sell him a Jeep instead of a Range Rover.”

_“Oh yeah, that’s right. A Jeep that you actually got into with him and let him drive you around as if he didn’t just arrange a hit on the kid you’re taking care of!”_

And there was Ruby’s breaking point.

“Honestly, I don’t think he knows anything. Yeah, maybe Rio mentioned the car lot to him, but aside from that, he doesn’t have anything.”

_“You sound really sure of yourself. Why do you sound so sure of yourself?”_

“Because I just am!” Beth snapped. She winced, glancing over her shoulder and realizing she now held Marcus’ full attention.

If she was honest, she wasn’t _totally_ sure. She just knew she had to be because of those big brown eyes that were watching her from the dining room.

_“And you’re sure he didn’t follow you?”_

“Yes.” Beth answered confidently. She lowered her voice and moved to the further end of the living room where Marcus hopefully couldn’t hear her. “We drove around to different places. Went grocery shopping, stopped at McDonald’s. I basically circled this place for an hour before finally pulling in.”

_“But you’re sure-“_

“Oh my God, if one of you asks me that again-“

_“Hey, no need to get angry at us. We’re just checking you’ve covered everything.”_

“I know, it’s just…” Beth let out a deep breath. “It’s been a long day.”

_“Is he finally acting like a normal kid?”_

Beth scoffed at Annie’s question. “No.” She rubbed the back of her neck and lowered her voice even more. “He’s acting like a kid that just wants to see his dad and make sure he’s alive.”

_“And you haven’t heard from him at all?”_

Beth pursed her lips. She hadn’t told them about the visit with Destiny yesterday. “No.” She didn’t plan on it either. “I should get going actually. It’s dinnertime and he’s refusing to eat again.”

_“Hey, you know you can tell us if you need help right?”_

_“We are still not getting involved, but we’ve got your back B. We can watch him sometime if you need a break.”_

The offer was kind, but they all knew she wouldn’t ever take them up on it. “Thanks.”

After hanging up, she turned back to the dining room. Marcus was looking down at his plate of food, pushing around the chicken and vegetables. It didn’t look like he even took a bite.

Beth grabbed her own plate and joined him, sitting directly across from him. “You need to eat, Marcus.”

“’M not hungry,” he mumbled.

“You had half your bowl of yogurt, a fruit snack, and one chicken nugget today,” Beth said, swallowing down her own food. “You have to put something in your body.”

Marcus pushed away his plate in response.

Beth took a deep breath. “Do you want me to make you some of that fideo again? We’ve still got a bag of it leftover.”

“’M not hungry,” Marcus repeated, this time looking up at her with a glare that reminded her so much of Rio.

If this were her own kids, she would send them straight to bed without _any_ food. They would stomp to their room, but an hour later they would either creep out and apologize or Beth would go into their bedroom to talk with them. And it always ended with Beth reheating their plate and sitting with them while they ate and talked about whatever was bothering them.

Beth was almost sure Marcus would prefer being sent to bed without food.

“Marcus, you need to-“

“I want Daddy.”

“I know you do, honey, but-“

“I want Daddy.” His voice was growing louder and Beth saw how his little fists were clenched.

Beth knew when a temper tantrum was brewing. She saw the signs for it ever since he woke up, but Beth hoped something would change.

“Marcus,” Beth kept her tone steady and looked straight into his eyes. They were so dark. Just like Rio’s when a drop didn’t go his way or someone shorted him on money. “I need you to take a deep breath.”

Instead, Marcus grabbed his plate and smashed it on the table, food flying everywhere.

Beth couldn’t help her surprised jump. None of her kids had ever broken anything on purpose like that. She stared at Marcus with wide eyes and he stared back, a little shocked himself.

Before he could make another move or decide to break something else, Beth swooped him into her arms. Immediately, he began kicking and squirming against her, demanding to see his daddy.

But Beth held him even tighter as she carried him all the way to the bathroom. Without dropping him, she grabbed a washcloth, ran it under cold water, then pressed it against the back of his neck.

Marcus gasped at the feeling and stilled.

Beth set him down on the edge of the tub and knelt in front of him. She held his face in her hands. “Breathe, Marcus. Take a deep breaths.”

And he took several shaky breaths as his eye pooled with tears. “I…I…I’m sorry…” he said in between his gasps.

“Shh, I know. I know. You’re okay. You are okay.”

“But…but what about…?”

“Shh.” Beth pulled him back to her, wrapping him in a hug and his hands grabbed onto her blouse.

Sobs escaped his little body. “I want Daddy,” he hiccoughed through his sobs.

“I promise you, Marcus, that he is going to be okay and he’s going to be coming back for you really soon.” Beth pulled back to cup his face again.

Marcus nodded, wiping away some his tears with the back of his hand.

“I’m going to run a bubble bath for you, okay? And in the meantime, I want you to keep taking deep breaths and eat the food I’m going to give you. Got it?”

It looked as if he wanted to protest, but Beth gently tapped his nose. “Marcus, do you understand?”

He finally nodded.

* * *

He ate the celery sticks and peanut butter at the kitchen counter while Beth cleaned up the mess he made in the dining room and got his bath ready. She hoped to give him more food after his bath, but she could already see how his eyes were drooping.

She added extra lavender bubble bath and left him there with several of Danny’s and Jane’s toys. He had taken off the beanie and Beth considered throwing it into the washer. But his emotional state was already so fragile, she didn’t want to do anything that would push him over the edge again.

He had been in the bath for about five minutes when her phone rang. It was Destiny.

_“Hey, how’s Marcus?”_

Beth walked out of the bathroom and left the door open by an inch. “He’s taking a bath right now.”

_“Oh God, something happened, right?”_

“He kind of had a little temper tantrum earlier.”

_“He broke something too, didn’t he?”_

Beth pursed her lips, trying to figure out how to answer that question.

Destiny let out a quick breath. _“He did. Shit, send me a picture of whatever it was and I’ll try and replace it.”_

“It was just a plate from Cloud 9. No big deal, really.”

_“He’s got Rio’s temper. Rare for it to actually come out, but you better be careful when it finally does.”_

“Marcus really needs to talk to him.”

 _“I know,”_ Destiny replied with a heavy sigh. _“Let me call you right back.”_

The line went dead before Beth could even ask why. She waited until Marcus had been in the bath for fifteen minutes.

She made sure he had washed his hair before draining the tub and setting out a towel and pajamas for him.

When he padded out of the bathroom, beanie snug on his head again, Beth announced it was bedtime. There was no argument as he headed to her bedroom, rubbing his eyes and not bothering hide his yawns.

“Do you want a bedtime story?” Beth asked as she pulled aside the covers of her bed for him to climb under.

“Okay,” he said softly.

Beth’s phone started ringing again. “Oh, I think that’s your…” Her words died in her throat when she saw ‘Unknown’ flash across her screen. She smiled at him, even if there was the slight twinge of worry in her heart considering who she dealt with today. “Let me answer this. Pick out a book, okay?”

Marcus went over to the corner where Beth had set up his stuff to look for a book while Beth stepped outside.

“Hello?”

_“Sorry ‘bout the plate. Sometimes, he’s too much like me.”_

Beth closed her eyes and leaned against the hallway wall. Rio sounded terrible. But Beth wasn’t about to bring that up. “But at least he’s got reasonable demands.”

Rio chuckled, then began coughing.

“You okay?” Beth asked softly.

_”You always gonna ask me that when I call now?”_

“Only until I know for sure you are okay.”

 _“Let me talk to him.”_ Rio changed the subject.

Beth straightened. “Seriously?”

_“Yeah, he asleep?"_

“No, I was just about to read him a bedtime story actually.”

_“Don’t worry, ma. I’ll take care of that.”_

Relief filled her. She went back into the bedroom and saw Marcus already under the covers, a picture book on his lap. “Hey honey,” she held out her phone. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

Marcus eyed the phone warily before taking it. “Hello?”

And then his face lit up and was covered with a smile Beth had never seen before. “Daddy!” he exclaimed, sitting up in bed. “Daddy! Where are you? Are you okay? When are you coming back for me?”

Beth hovered in the doorway for a moment, watching as Marcus nodded in response to whatever Rio was telling him. Then he settled back in the bed, propping the book up on his lap. “Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears.” Marcus started as he read the first page of the book.

Beth stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaving Marcus in peace to finally talk with his dad and reassure himself that he was alive.

* * *

It was just after midnight. Beth twisted her neck and groaned when it popped loudly. After leaving Marcus alone on the phone, she pulled out her computer to get some work done. Both for the dealership and trying to find out more information about AJ and Jake Wilson and how she could possibly catch them. Or at least get them to take back the hit they had on Rio and Marcus.

And maybe she had had a couple of tabs open for different private schools in the area.

It wasn't strange of Beth to be looking at different private schools and reading up about their staff and security and calculating how long it would take to wash the money she would need in order to make it for late enrollment. She had kids, maybe she was ready to pull them out of public schools and send them to a private one.

And now there was Marcus too.

Beth doubted Rio would give her an answer as to when he would be coming back for him. She wasn’t even sure when she would hear from him again.

Surely Rio would want him enrolled in school too.

Beth closed her laptop, locked everything up, and made her way to her bedroom. The bedside lamp was still on, but Marcus was fast asleep, phone pressed to his ear. She smiled softly before grabbing the phone to put it to charge.

Except when she pulled the phone away, she realized the call was still ongoing. She stepped out of the room again and held it up to her ear. “Hello?”

There was a shuffling, then what sounded like a yawn. _“He still asleep?”_

“Yeah. Were you?”

 _“Nah, just…”_ Another yawn mixed in with a groan. _“Just tired. Wanted to make sure he’s good though.”_

“I think this helped. He’d be even better if you could come get him.”

 _“Can’t.”_ Whatever softness was in his voice disappeared.

“Okay, fine. Then I’m going to enroll him in school.”

_“What?”_

“School starts in a week and a half. I found this really great private school. It’s actually where my nephew goes and-“

_“No, no, no. You ain’t puttin’ him in no private school.”_

“Oh yeah? Then where does he normally go so I can make sure he’s got all his school supplies and he knows who his teacher is?”

 _"N_ o _, you…”_ Rio let out frustrated growl. _“He can’t go to his old school.”_

“So what? Are you just going to let him skip school until whatever’s going on dies down?”

_“No-“_

“Then let me enroll him in this school! It’s a good school and I’ve already run background checks on the staff and they have amazing security-“

_“Elizabeth!”_

Her mouth immediately closed.

 _“That’s gonna be a whole eight hours he’s not with you, with people I don’t even know_ or _trust. I ain’t lettin’ you put him in there.”_

Beth swallowed hard. “Why do you trust me?”

Rio scoffed. _“I’m too tired for this bull shit.”_

“Then just hang up. Hang up like you always do and leave me in the dark while I’m over here watching _your_ son and trying my best to answer questions like ‘why isn’t daddy coming back for me yet?’ Before you know it, Rio, Marcus is going to start asking me if you even love him anymore.”

 _“Don’t you think I know that?!”_ Rio hissed out. Then he inhaled sharply and his next few breaths came out ragged. _“It’s why I got out of the game.”_

“I know. You made that clear months ago.”

Rio was quiet, but Beth could still hear his ragged breathing on the other line.

“Don’t make that hell you put through be for nothing. If you refuse to even tell me where you are, then do something already.”

_“You think I’m doin’ nothin’? You think I like being stuck here where I’m at? Fuck, Elizabeth, you ain’t got no idea what the hell I’m doin’ here. The things I’m tryin’ to move so I can be with my son again. So that he can be safe.”_

“No! You’re absolutely right! I have no idea because you won’t let me help! Rio, please, let me help. And don’t you dare say I’m helping by watching Marcus. You know I can do so much more.”

Rio let out a hoarse chuckle. _“You don’t understand, mama. You got the most important job of ‘em all.”_

And Beth knew he was right. Because when it came to the safety of her own kids, she would move heaven and hell to make sure they were always safe.

But she knew there was still more she could do if he only let her in on his plans.

_“I’ll try and call him again soon.”_

He hung up before Beth could ask exactly when.

She wanted to throw the phone in frustration, but that wouldn’t solve anything, would it?

Instead, she opened the app store and downloaded a new app.  
  
One that she could send messages from with a totally different number.  
  
She created her new account, then typed out a message.

_Where you at?_

Beth pursed her lips, thumb hovering over the send button. She had no idea if Rio would see this message, if he had his actual phone and not the burner he's bee using. And even if he did see it, why would he respond? It could just easily be anyone that typed in the wrong number.

Then she made a quick modification.

_Where you at pussy?_

It was a terrible plan, but it was the only one she had.  
  
In the meantime though, she was not going to let Marcus' education slip through the cracks. She opened her laptop again and downloaded an application for the school Sadie attended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small excerpt from the book 'Guess How Much I Love You' was used, in case anyone was wondering


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update for you lovelies! Thank you always for your comments and kudos :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I am super excited about the next chapter because, well...as you'll find out...everything has been set up now and it's finally getting to the part that I've been dying to write! Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)

Beth looked up from the application she was filling out. She watched Marcus in the living room play with some of Danny’s action figures, making little sound effects as he manipulated the toys.

The phone call with Rio had done wonders. Marcus didn’t drag his feet at all when he got out of bed, ate an entire bowl of cereal, and when Beth asked what he wanted to watch on TV, he responded by asking for some toys instead.

“So did you have a good chat with your daddy last night?” Beth asked him when she first brought out the toys.

Marcus nodded.

“Did he…” Beth looked for the right words. “I mean, how’s he doing?”

“He says he’s okay and that he’s going to come get me really soon.”

“Yeah? Did he say exactly when?”

Marcus shook his head, then looked up at Beth with a slight huff. “I really miss him.”

Beth leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I know you do.”

Marcus swallowed hard as he reached a hand up and pulled off the beanie. “He told me I needed to let you wash this.”

Beth took the offered beanie and smiled. This was progress. “I’ll go put it in the washer right now.”

An hour and almost five applications later, someone knocked at her front door. Marcus’ head shot up, but Beth sent him a reassuring smile.

She opened the door to Ruby and Annie.

“Why do I get a ride with her? Answer me, _please_. Every time we do, I swear I get out of her car a new knot in my back,” Ruby said as she walked in fist and headed directly for the kitchen and started making herself a coffee.

Annie rolled her eyes. “She’s just mad that her car can’t drift like mine.”

“Uh-uh. That was _not_ drifting. That was sliding on the street and almost _dying_.”

Annie went into the living room. “What’s up little man?” she greeted Marcus as she plopped down on the couch. Then her eyes widened and she turned to Beth and motioned to his head.

Beth mouthed to her that it was in the washer. “Marcus, I’m going to go ahead and put on a movie for you. I need to talk with Annie and Ruby for a little bit and I don’t want you to get bored,” Beth said as she turned on the TV and put the volume up just a little bit louder than usual.

She motioned for Ruby and Annie to follow her into the dining room.

“You got any new dirt for us?” Annie barely whispered.

Ruby sipped her coffee. “So long as it doesn’t make us involved, I’m okay with hearing new dirt.”

“He called again last night. I had a little situation with Marcus and his mom called me-“

“Wait, you’re talking to the baby mama now? Since when?” Ruby questioned.

“It’s not important. But then she got a hold of him for me-“

“Not important? But she can get a hold of Gangfriend anytime she wants to.”

“Would you stop interrupting me!” Beth hissed. “The point I’m trying to make is that he was on the phone with Marcus for almost five hours, then I finally got to talk to him. We argued and again, he told me nothing.”

Annie narrowed her eyes. “So no new dirt. Then why’d you call us over?”

Beth gathered up the applications and showed it to them. “I’m enrolling my kids and Marcus into St. Anne’s.” Then she grabbed two more applications, ones that were blank, and handed them to Ruby. “And you’re going to enroll Sara and Harry there too.”

“Uh, do you know how much that school costs?” Annie started. “I mean, the only reason Sadie’s in there right now is because of Greg and school starts in _two weeks_. They’re totally going to charge a late enrollment fee!”

“Yeah, I don’t see why you think this is a good idea, B,” Ruby said as she started sliding the blank applications back to Beth.

“No, just think about it. It’s a great school. Good teachers, great curriculum, and an amazing security team.”

“But the costs-“

Beth got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed three big Tupperware containers from the fridge and set them down on the table.

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Is this what I think it is?” She asked, staring at the clouded plastic.

Beth nodded.

Annie cracked one open.

“There’s enough cash in there to cover the school fees for _all_ the kids and then some extra for us.”

“Okay, but you told me no when I asked for some earlier because you said that you wanted to keep a low-profile because of…” Annie gestured towards Marcus. “Why the change now?”

“Because school it’s about to start and I honestly don’t think Rio’s coming for him anytime soon.” Beth spoke even softer. She really did not want Marcus overhearing this part of the conversation. “This is something I can do while I work on trying to find Rio. And in the meantime, Marcus will still be going to school with several kids he knows and be surrounded by an amazing security team. So what do you say?”

* * *

A week later, all the cash was washed (thanks in big part to the dealership). Ruby’s kids were all set with Stan thrilled at the idea that now they weren’t going to have to go to two different schools since Sara was starting middle school now.

When Beth called Dean to talk to him about it, he hadn’t protested.

Too much.

_“I mean, it’s a great school…”_

“Oh my god, but you’re about to say something negative.” Beth pressed a hand to her forehead. She just needed Dean to sign the applications for their kids.

_“It’s an extra fifteen minute drive for me to pick them up…”_

“Would you just say exactly what your problem is?”

_“Why are you going through all this trouble for him? Why can’t you just call the police and be done with all of this!”_

“You know exactly what I can’t do that,” Beth hissed, moving to have the rest of the conversation in her bedroom, not wanting Marcus to overhear. “It’s not your problem, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

_“You’re bending over backwards for this guy and it’s-“_

“The only person I am bending over backwards for is a little boy that’s sitting in my living room right now that can’t be with either of his real parents because it’s not safe for him. So you know what, Dean? I don’t give a shit if you sign the application papers. I am still enrolling Marcus in that school and I was just trying to make it easier for him by sending our kids with him to look out for him. Especially Jane because as much as I'm sure you hate it, he's basically her best friend now. But whatever. We’ll keep sending our kids to public school.”

When Dean dropped off the kids a few days later, he dropped off the signed application forms.

Destiny had been thrilled at the idea of Marcus going to St. Anne’s.

“My baby’s going to look so handsome in his little uniform,” Destiny said as they watched Marcus run around in the play area at McDonalds.

Beth took a sip of her drink. “I'm going to have to enroll him under a different name though.”

Destiny nodded, as if she was expecting it. “What were you thinking?”

Beth pursed her lips. “Christopher Boland. I actually already told one of my employees that was his name already. I mean, the Christopher part.”

Destiny hummed softly. “I wanted to name him Christopher when he was born. Everyone would call him Junior, but name him after his dad.” She turned to look at Beth. “He didn’t want him to have his name though. Said he didn’t want him to grow up like him.”

She gave her head a little shake and turned her attention back to Marcus. “You already got the cover story?”

“Me and Dean were in the middle of adopting him when we got divorced. The adoption was put on hold, but once the divorce cleared, I picked up the process again. He’s only adopted as a Boland because I thought it more important to adopt him first before changing back to my maiden name.”

Darren was the one to forge the documents for Beth. And he did it just in time for the kids to be enrolled the weekend before school started.

The principal bought the entire story, but only began questioning things when Beth asked for Jane and Marcus to be placed in the same class as Harry.

“It’s our goal to keep siblings separated in cases like this simply because we want to be sure that each child has a chance to shine and won’t end up in the shadow of the other sibling,” Mr. Castillo said.

“But they’re not related to Harry, so I don’t see what the problem is.” Beth knew that wasn’t what Mr. Castillo was referring to, but maybe if she spoke as if Jane and Marcus were already in the same class…

“Ms. Marks, we are already making exceptions with this late enrollment, but Jane and Christopher can not be placed in the same class.”

Beth leaned forward. “They will be placed in the same class. Because Christopher has only been adopted for six months now and his biological family left him traumatized. Jane has become one of the few people who he actually speaks to. And since Harry is Jane’s family in everything except blood, I want the three of them together.”

She held Mr. Castillo’s gaze until the older man finally lifted his hands in defeat. “Very well, but on one condition.”

“What?”

“You say Christopher has suffered a trauma? Have him speak with the school counselor and possibly set up a weekly appointment with her.”

It wasn’t a bad idea. Beth _wanted_ Marcus to go into counseling. But once this whole thing was over. Because how was she supposed to tell him that he could trust this counselor with everything, but he couldn’t tell her everything?

“Perfect, we’ll figure out the best time for him once school starts up, yes?”

Everything came together and Monday morning, Beth was up by 5:30, getting lunches packed, making sure backpacks were ready and at the door, and cooking her special first day of school breakfast.

Nutella heart crepes.

One by one, she managed to get the kids to shuffle into the dining room to get their day started.

Kenny and Emma were the grumpiest, still upset about having to move schools and leave behind all their friends. Beth promised them they were going to make new friends at this school and their cousins were going to be there too.

By the time they were loaded up in the van and driving to the school, the kids were livelier, Jane and Danny being the two to fill up the silence for the most part. Beth couldn’t help looking in the rear view mirror every now and then at Marcus, quietly fingering the beanie in his hands.

She had explained to him last night that he couldn’t wear it to school. He argued back, saying it was okay and they would let him because he had to wear it and they would understand. Beth had to finally get Destiny on the phone to talk to him. He cried and still argued, but they reached a compromise. He could take it with him to school, but he couldn’t wear it.

Beth pulled into the drop off lane. “All right, I want everyone to have an amazing first day of school!” She turned around in her seat to look at Marcus. “And honey, remember, what name are you going to be going by?”

“Christopher,” Marcus mumbled.

Beth nodded in approval. “You’re going to have so much fun today. Jane and Harry are going to be in the same class with you and it’s just going to be a good day for you.”

Marcus nodded, finally climbing out of his seat and walking next to Jane.

Beth smiled when she saw Jane reach for Marcus’ hand and hold it tightly as she talked and talked while they went inside the school. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of them to send to Destiny.

The three little dots came up while Destiny started writing back. Then they disappeared and reappeared again.

Beth drove away from the school and headed for the dealership. Ten minutes later, she finally received a message from Destiny.

_Thank you_

She considered sending the picture to Rio from her secondary number. But she wasn’t sure exactly how well that would go over since the last message he received from that number called him a pussy.

“Hey, how did the drop off go?” Cheryl asked as soon as Beth walked into the dealership.

For half a second, Beth faltered in her steps at the phrasing Cheryl chose. But she quickly covered her surprise and smiled. “It went great,” Beth said with what she hoped wasn’t a tight smile. “How about you?”

And Cheryl told her every single detail of the morning with her own kids and Beth had tuned her out after her first few words. Instead, she began thinking of what would be her next step in finding Rio or somehow stopping this hit that was on Rio and Marcus.

“Oh! I should’ve told you this as soon as you walked in!” Cheryl interrupted herself with a laugh and Beth shifted her attention. “There’s a gentleman in your office. Says he wants to speak with you about selling some cars he’s recently acquired.”

Yeah, she definitely should’ve said something as soon as she walked in. But Beth wasn’t about to say that. “Thanks Cheryl,” she said instead with another smile on her face. Beth walked into her office and smiled. “Hi, I’m so sorry about the wait. I just…” Beth’s words momentarily trailed off as the man stood up and faced her from the chair.

It was AJ.

_Shit._

“I just got back from dropping the kids off. First day of school and everything.” Beth carried on and prayed he didn’t notice her pause. She reminded herself that while she knew exactly who this man was and he probably heard enough about her, they had never actually met except from exchanging passing glances back in that warehouse where Rio was washing all that money. This could be a coincidence.

But considering Jake was here a few weeks ago, Beth highly doubted it.

She extended her hand to shake his. “I’m Beth.”

“AJ,” he responded and shook her hand in greeting. “I’m just going to get straight to the point,” he said, taking his seat again and waiting for her to sit down as well.

“Yes, Cheryl said you were looking at selling a few vehicles.”

AJ laughed. “Come on, Beth. You and me both know that’s not why I’m here.”

Beth titled her head in confusion, all the while trying to figure out how to contact Annie or Ruby and let them know they would most likely be picking up the kids today.

Oh God, and Marcus. She was supposed to keep him _safe_.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

AJ leaned back in the chair. “We used to have a mutual… _friend_. Rio. In fact, we’ve seen each other before. Just briefly though. You were in the middle of a business dealing with him and I was trying to get his attention about some other matters. You know, after a while he wouldn’t shut up about you? Kept on going on and on about the untapped potential in you.” AJ smirked and Beth felt her skin crawl. “Still can’t believe you were the one to take him out of the game.”

Beth folded her hands on her desk and kept her back straight. “I thought you were going to get straight to the point.”

He smiled. “Sorry Elizabeth. Just getting caught up in memory lane.”

“It’s Beth.”

“Right, because he was the only one who could actually call you that.”

“I’m going to call security if you don’t leave my office in the next thirty seconds,” Beth said as her eyes flashed dangerously.

“There she is. The woman Rio always talked about.” Then he clapped his hands and leaned forward. “I won’t take much of your time. As you’re well aware, Rio’s obviously not a player anymore. But I still am and recently learned that you’re still washing cash. I want you in on my operation. One of my employees will be by later to drop off the product and then we’ll pick up in, say two weeks?”

Beth blinked. She knew it was a bad idea to go against her gut and wash that cash. “No, I’m not…”

But she had been looking for a way in. An opportunity to make it safe for Rio and Marcus again if Rio wasn’t going to tell her where he was.

“I’m not going to be here very long,” Beth continued. “If you want me to be a part of your operation, you’re going to have to work around _my_ schedule.”

AJ nodded. “Fair enough.”

Beth pulled her shoulders back. “So what’s the cut going to be?”

“Thirty.”

Beth laughed. “Get out."

AJ titled his head with an amused smirk. “Forty.”

“Even split.”

“Wouldn’t expect less from you. We’re working around your schedule, so when should I send one of my guys over?”

“Tomorrow morning. Here. Same time. You can pick up in three weeks.”

AJ narrowed his eyes slightly. Beth held her breath, waiting for him to pull out a gun and demand it sooner. But then he nodded and stood. “I’m looking forward to our partnership, Beth.”

And as soon as he was gone, Beth let out several deep breaths and calmed her racing heart. Had that really happened? Had she just made a deal with the man that organized the hit on Rio and Marcus?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! More questions are going to be answered in this one! Thank you always for you thoughts/kudos and hope you leave your thoughts with this chapter!

“You did _what_?” Annie asked through clenched teeth as she pushed herself up from leaning against a tree to stare at Beth.

“What was I supposed to do? He was in my office!” Beth hissed, glancing around to make sure none of the other waiting parents were overhearing their conversation.

“Kick him out! Tell him no!”

“Oh yeah, because we all remember how well it goes over when you tell someone in that kind of business ‘no.’” Beth rolled her eyes and checked her watch.

Five more minutes until the kids were let out.

“Are you going to tell him?” Ruby’s voice was calmer than Annie’s, but Beth could pick out the hint of worry.

“No.”

“No?” Ruby turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

And Ruby's worry grew.

“No. I’m not going to let him in on my plans since he won’t let me in on his.” Beth crossed her arms and refused to look at either of them. Because maybe they wouldn’t have judgmental looks, but they would definitely be incredulous and she did not need to question her decision.

“You’re about to go into business with a man who organized a hit on the kid you’re sheltering and you’re telling me you _aren’t_ going to mention it to Gangfriend at all?”

Beth shook her head. “No. I mean, what’s he going to do anyway? Wherever he is, I don’t think he’s going to be able to maneuver anything. And everyone he’s ever done business with has turned their back on him. What would he possibly do if I told him?”

“Maybe pick his kid up?” Annie said, starting to pace a little.

Beth scoffed. “Trust me, if he could, he would’ve done that already.”

The school bell rang and seconds later, kids burst through the exit.

“So then what’s your big plan? You have to have one if you’re actually going to go through with this,” Ruby said, scanning the swarm of kids for her own.

Danny was the first one Beth saw. She waved her hand in the air to grab his attention. He saw her, waved back with a huge smile and worked on getting the attention of his other siblings. “You know...wash the cash, hand it over, gain his trust.”

Ruby shook her head. “You don’t have a plan, do you?”

Beth looked at Ruby once she saw the kids making their way over. “This _just_ happened! Maybe I am still trying to come up with an actual plan that can bring me into his circle of trust.”

“You could always sleep with him.” Annie suggested.

At that, both Ruby and Beth turned to look at her with mouths parted and incredulous looks.

“What? That’s basically what you did with Gangfriend!”

Beth would’ve immediately defended herself if her kids hadn’t bombarded her. She smiled at them, taking flyers and worksheets they waved in her face. She looked over and saw that Ruby was doing the same with Harry while Annie was having to pull conversation out of Sadie.

Beth turned her focus back on the kids. Specifically Marcus. He was holding on to his backpack straps, one hand still gripping the beanie, and staring down at the ground, kicking at some grass growing between the cracks in the concrete.

Beth rounded her kids up and ushered them towards the van. She said goodbye to Ruby and Annie, but as she passed Annie, she said under her breath. “Don't ever insinuate you know what happened between me and him."

From the school, all the way to the apartment, the kids chattered about their day, their teachers, what they learned, even how many stalls were in the bathrooms. And they sounded so excited and Beth was glad that the first day went so well for them.

For most of them at least. Marcus hadn't said a word and she couldn't tell if he had a good or bad day. She was going to call Destiny as soon as she made sure he did any homework he might have. She was probably the only person right now who could possibly get anything out of him right now.

* * *

 _"I’m sorry. You’re about to take money from the man that wants to kill_ my son _? And why do you think this is a good idea?”_

Beth knew she was going to get this kind of reaction from Destiny. If the roles were reversed, Beth was sure she herself would react the same way too. But now this was the second time today that her decision was brought into question. Maybe this really was a bad idea?

She balanced her phone between her shoulder and ear, using both hands to put a casserole in the oven. “In all fairness, I didn’t actively go out looking for any of this.”

_“No. I don’t like this idea. I don’t think you should go through with it.”_

“And what do you suggest?” Beth lowered her voice as she pulled off the oven mitts and grabbed her phone. “Wait for Rio to figure this out when literally everyone has turned their back on him? What can he even do right now? He's obviously still recovering from whatever injury he has. I mean, you know better than I do how he's really doing.”

Destiny didn’t respond.

“I promise you, I’m not going to let anything happen to Marcus. He’s safe with me.”

Destiny let out a heavy sigh. _“You’re going to have to start carrying a gun around. You know that right?”_

Beth swallowed hard. “Yeah, I realize that.”

_“You’re not going to tell him either, are you?”_

“He’s not letting me in on his plans, so I’m not letting him in on mine.”

_“Christ, he must’ve really done something to piss you off, didn’t he?”_

_Her arm jerking back with the three bangs. His heavy thud as he hit the ground, choking out blood._

Beth let out a quick breath. “Do you want to talk to Marcus? He hasn't said anything about his first day of school and I think he really needs to talk to someone."

_“Yes, please. And Beth? Be careful with my son.”_

“I will.” It was a promise Beth intended to keep. No matter how difficult it might become in the future.

Beth walked to the living room and handed Marcus the phone. He jumped up with the first trace of a smile for the day when she said it was his mommy. He ran to Beth’s room to take the call.

She went back into the kitchen and double checked to make sure she set the timer.

And as much as she hated herself for it, her thoughts wandered to the last time she saw Rio.

* * *

_Annie and Ruby both offered to spend the night._

_“First night in a new place. All these boxes everywhere._ I _wouldn’t want to be sleeping here all alone,” Annie said as she finished off her glass of wine._

_Beth shook her head. “No, I’m good. I…I think it’ll be nice actually.”_

_Ruby reached across the kitchen island and grabbed Beth’s hand. “B, we can stay the night. Just say the word."_

_But Beth shook her head again. “I’m fine. Promise.”_

_And they stayed to talk a little more, but Beth caught the yawns they tried to hide. Well, at least Ruby tried. Annie didn’t care if Beth saw her or not._

_She finally convinced them to go home. She was fine. She could do this._

_But she did pour herself another glass of bourbon before taking a shower._

_An hour later, she came out, dressed only in her bathrobe. She poured another glass of bourbon and took a sip, letting out a heavy sigh as she looked around the apartment._

_She had a long way to go before it actually felt like home._

_But something was off. There was something…Beth wasn’t sure. She felt a slight breeze and goosebumps marked her arms. If Annie were here she’d immediately say it was a ghost and wasn’t that the greatest thing to think about the first night in a new place?_

_She looked around and noticed the window in the living was open. She didn't remember opening it..._

_“It’s lonely at the top, isn’t it?”_

_Beth gasped, her glass falling from her hands and shattering._

_Standing up from her couch in the living room was a ghost._

_Rio’s ghost._

_Beth swallowed hard, taking a step back and feeling her feet get wet from the bourbon she spilled._

_Rio clicked his tongue, sauntering towards her with his hands in his coat pocket. “Gotta pick up that mess, ma.”_

_Beth shook her head, unable to believe what she was seeing. “You…” She let out a shaky breath and counted how many drinks she had._

_Definitely not enough to make her start seeing things._

_Rio kept walking towards her until he was resting his elbows on the kitchen island, standing directly across from her. “Heard you moved. Wanted to come check the place out.”_

_Beth couldn’t take her eyes off of him, even if he wasn’t looking at her anymore, eyes roaming around the apartment and taking in every single detail. “This permanent? Should I go ahead and update my address book?”_

_“You died…” Beth finally whispered. “You…I…”_

_Rio looked down, patted himself for dramatic effect, then looked back up to Beth. “Don’t feel dead.”_

_“What…?”_

_Rio sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. “Things got too hot. I didn’t want to be part of the game anymore.” He gestured towards her. “You provided me with an out.”_

_Beth blinked, still not following, still not able to believe that Rio was standing in front of her._ Alive _._

_Rio smirked, picking up on this. “You know it ain’t hard to find a good bullet-proof vest. Especially when you got my kind of connections. And then Marcus had these fake blood tablets left over from Halloween last year. Even Turner fell for that shit. And you, mama? You played your part perfectly. Just like we practiced.”_

_Beth could feel the shock beginning to wear off. Fury was replacing it. “You faked it?”_

_Rio nodded. “Thought I was gonna have to spell it out for you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Like I said. Needed a way out. You just so happened to make that possible.”_

_And it was too much for Beth. For six months,_ six months, _she thought she had killed him. And she hadn’t told anyone. She suffered from all that guilt silently, reminding herself that that’s just how this world she had fallen into worked. People killed each other. For money. For power._

_No feelings at all._

_But that’s not how it happened._

_She remembered the sleepless nights. Annie and Ruby coming over, snuggling with her and trying to get her to talk. To say something. Her kids hovering uncertainly in her doorway before Dean whisked them away._

_And then a week after it happened, she got up, showered, and_ kept going _. Because that’s exactly what he would’ve done. He wouldn’t mourn or let the guilt eat him up. He would’ve kept going because he didn’t have a heart. He didn’t care about anyone._

 _He didn’t care about_ her _. Especially considering he didn’t let her in on this plan of his._

_“You asshole!” Beth finally yelled. Rio didn’t even flinch. “Why couldn’t you just tell me?!”_

_“I’m telling you now, ain’t I?” His voice was steady, but she saw the way his jaw ticked. A sign of growing frustration and annoyance._

_“Why couldn’t you just tell me_ before _?!” She repeated her question. “What would it have cost you to just tell me what the hell you’re planning for once in your life!”_

_“I said I needed out. That meant cutting off everyone. Especially you.” He spat the words out, finally showing some kind of emotion. “Tell me, why should I have told you anything? To save you some guilt? Some tears?”_

_Beth clenched her fists, not wanting to admit any of that to him. “You set me up!” She yelled instead._

_“Oh, you want to claim you got the short end of the stick? How about we talk about you actually shooting me three times?!” Then he paused, took a deep breath to regain control._

_“You know, didn’t think you had it in you actually. You couldn’t even kill that pussy that almost raped your sister. Oh don’t look so surprised, darlin’. I know all about that. I know about all those times you could’ve done it, holding that gun in your hand, all you had to do was pull that trigger and who knows? Maybe we wouldn’t even be here if you had just done your_ fucking _job! But as soon as I put that gun in your hand to take care of Turner…” He shook his head and stared at her, his eyes almost black in the dark lighting. “Course you shot me. Without hesitation too.”_

_Beth swallowed hard, hating that tears were building in her eyes and she was sure he could see them shining. “Why are you here?” she finally asked, ignoring the way her voice cracked. “Why now?”_

_Rio pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the island. “Like I said. Heard you moved. Wanted to give you house-warming present. Think you might need it again.”_

_Beth brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a sob._

_It was his gun. The gold plated one. The one she used to supposedly kill him._

_And then he was walking out of her front door, without so much as a glance back._

_As soon as the door clicked shut, Beth fell to her knees as her sobs finally broke through._

* * *

Putting the kids to bed was always easier after the first day of school. Especially considering it was a brand new school. They were caught up in the excitement of making new friends, learning new schedules, meeting their teachers. By the time Beth sent them to get ready for bed, their exhaustion left no room for complaints

She checked the bedrooms an hour after putting them to bed. Jane and Emma were fast asleep, Jane holding her dubby tightly. In the boys' room, she could see Danny asleep too, but Kenny’s eyes looked as if they were closed too tightly. Beth walked into the room, reached under his pillow and pulled out a flashlight and a comic book. “Bed time,” she whispered, watching as he scrunched up his face, then rolled over to actually go to sleep.

Marcus still slept in her room, curled up right in the middle of her bed. It was how he always fell asleep and she would always have to move him over a little when she finally went to bed. In one hand he held Jumpers and the other was by his face, his thumb resting lightly in his mouth. Beth gently pulled the thumb away and winced as he began moving. But he only switched to lay on his back, thumb no where near his mouth.

Beth went to the kitchen, grabbing a small step ladder out of the hallway closet. She set it right next to the fridge, climbing up to the second step and opening the cabinet. At the top shelf, she moved aside some china until she was staring at a safe. Taking a deep breath, Beth put in the combination and pulled out the only item that was in there.

Rio’s gun.

And the next morning as she walked into Boland Motors after dropping off the kids at school, Beth adjusted her purse on the shoulder, unable to ignore the feeling of the extra pound.

“Mrs. Boland!”

Beth internally winced as she paused by Cheryl’s desk instead of going through with her plan of just walking by with a quick wave. “Yeah?”

“Um, there’s a, um…gentleman waiting for you in your office,” Cheryl said, giving Beth a tight smile. “I tried asking him what he wanted, but he wouldn’t say anything and I…” She leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a whisper. “I honestly think we might have to call the police. I don’t know what he wants, but I just don’t like the look of him.”

Beth looked to her office, through the class windows.

Dax was there.

“Don’t worry. I’ll deal with him.” Beth gave her a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure? I think it’d be easier-“

“Thank you, Cheryl,” Beth cut her off and headed to her office. She swallowed hard as she looked at Dax, sitting in the same chair AJ had sat in yesterday.

The only difference was that there was briefcase on the floor beside him.

“I’m guessing when you switched loyalties, so did your luggage of choice too,” Beth said, taking her seat behind the desk.

Dax scoffed and gave a humorless smile. “Look who’s talkin’ ‘bout changin’ loyalties.”

Beth pursed her lips. “You have to understand why I’m doing this.”

Dax just nodded. “Rio ain’t gonna like it when he finds out.”

“Who says he will?”

Dax smirked. “’Cause he always does.”

“So are you going to tell me why AJ has this hit out on him? Even after he faked his death to get out of the game.”

“Because that’s exactly why. He faked it.”

Beth blinked, not following.

“What was it he told you once? This is all medieval. You wanna be the king, you gotta kill the king. And that’s just what AJ’s tryin’ to do.”

“What about Marcus then? He’s just a kid. He’s _innocent_.”

Dax inhaled deeply. “But what is he? He’s Rio’s kid. And what do you think he’s gonna do once he’s older? He’s gonna follow in his daddy’s footsteps.”

Beth opened her mouth to argue, but Dax shook his head and stood up. He didn’t grab the briefcase.

“Hope you know what you’re doin’,” he said as he walked to the door. “Because if you ain’t careful, they’ll find out about Marcus. And that ain’t gonna end well for anyone involved.”

“You’re still not going to tell them? About Marcus?” Beth asked before he could walk out.

Dax shook his head. “But if they start puttin’ things together, that ain’t my problem.” He gave a small wave before opening the door. “See you in three weeks, Mrs. Boland.”

* * *

Three weeks went by quicker than Beth realized. There was an official routine to life again. Drop the kids off at school, go in to work, pick the kids up, Thursday was grocery day, Emma and Jane both had ballet now on Wednesdays, Monday was Krav Maga for Kenny. Even on the week when she didn't have the kids though, Beth kept herself busy. Making sure Marcus was eating and doing his homework, coaching him through what he could and couldn't say to the school counselor.

"There's some things you can tell her and somethings you can't."

"But she said I could tell her anything?"

"I know honey, but it's just that...things are kind of complicated right now. And it might be best to not tell her everything that's going on with your daddy."

Marcus let out a small whine, bringing his hand up to scratch his forehead and pushing up the beanie.

"Why don't you tell her about your mommy? You can talk about that."

"I want her to call me Marcus."

Beth pulled him into her lap and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I know, honey."

And Jane couldn't understand either why she had to call Marcus 'Christopher' at school and she tried arguing with Beth about it.

"Daddy said it's ridiculous," Jane said the next time she brought up the argument.

That caught Beth's attention. "What?"

"Yeah, then he said you're bending backwards." Jane looked at Beth with a frown. "I didn't know you could bend backwards, Mommy."

Beth took a quick breath. "Well your daddy doesn't know the whole story and he needs to keep those kind of opinions to himself. He's Christopher at school and Marcus at home, got it?"

It was a miracle Beth managed to wash all the cash AJ had given her. A hundred thousand dollars. Washed discreetly through Boland Motors.

Within those three weeks, she heard nothing from Rio. He said he would call soon, but they obviously had different definitions of 'soon'. She always hated the look on Marcus’ face when he asked if he could call his daddy.

“I’m sorry honey. I can’t get a hold of him right now.”

Marcus would just nod and look away. He wouldn’t talk for the rest of the day.

When she talked to Destiny about this, she shook her head and seemed to be restraining herself from pacing.

“He caught the flu. Can you believe? He caught the _fucking flu_. He was already feeling like shit before. And then he refuses to go to a hospital. Says it ain’t safe.” Destiny crossed her arms and blew out an angry sigh. “But he’s about to do something stupid. I know him. And I know he’s getting impatient and about to do something stupid.”

Beth had a feeling that she might be the cause for Rio's growing impatience. Because even though Beth found herself busier than normal, running around with kids, signing up to volunteer at the fall bake sale, washing AJ's cash, she still found time to start messaging Rio again.

And this wasn't from her phone. Well, technically it was, but it was from that app that sent the messages from a different number.

Her messages ranged from simply re-sending the previous 'where you at pussy?' to 'why you hidin' bitch?' or 'you scared?'

Something that might generate a reaction from him. That might make him act impulsively.

Except Rio didn’t act impulsively. His actions were always controlled. He thought about how it would affect things ten, even twenty steps later.

But maybe if it concerned Marcus, something in him might finally snap.

So the day after Dax came by her office again to pick up the washed cash and leave another load with her, Beth sent Rio a picture. Of Marcus, sitting on the swing set at the park.

She didn’t get a response.

At least, not until after she put all the kids to bed.

Her phone started vibrating. Beth looked at the screen, flashing ‘Unknown’ at her. It was him. It had to be.

When Beth answered, she didn’t get a chance to say anything.

_“St Augustine Church. You wanna’ finish this? Fine, let’s finish it. But you’re gonna leave my kid out of this.”_

Rio’s voice sounded much stronger than the last time. But she still picked up the small strain in his words. And he sounded furious.

Beth swallowed hard. She had Rio’s location now, but had this really been a good idea? Especially at hearing how angry Rio was.

Rio scoffed. _“Got me on the line. Now you wanna be a pussy and not say anythin’?”_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Can I bring Marcus?”

It was silent on the other line for just a moment. The silence was interrupted by Rio rasping out, _“Fuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally be from Rio's POV!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update for you lovelies! Rio's POV this time and it's so much longer than the majority of the other chapters! Hope you enjoy this and as always, leave your thoughts/kudos 💕

Rio didn’t want to open his eyes. Because he knew as soon as he did, the pain would immediately follow.

But it didn’t seem like his body cared if he opened his eyes or not. The pain still pushed up, with both too much and not enough air. He lifted his head, because maybe he was underwater and that’s why he couldn’t breathe right.

There was pressure on his shoulder. He tried to fight back, but the pain exploded even more. He finally opened his eyes, only seeing white, then the white cleared away, fading until it was much darker and blurry figures were over him. He tried to say something, but he choked on the words.

“If you don’t stop moving, I’m going to end up hurting you. Please. I’m only trying to help.”

But the voice sounded distorted, and he was beginning to remember why he was in this kind of pain in the first place.

Dax had shot him.

* * *

_“You know I don’t wanna do this,” Dax said, holding the loaded gun inches from Rio’s face._

_Rio didn’t even bother holding up his hands in an attempt to get Dax to lower his gun. “But you still gonna do it.”_

_Dax gave a wry smile. “Gotta make sure you ain’t gonna come back and mess things up.”_

_“I faked my own death. Do you think I still really want a part of this shit anymore?”_

_Dax adjusted the gun in his hands. “Ain’t my decision.”_

_Rio swallowed hard. He knew this day would come. That’s why he had started preparing Marcus for it as soon as he could, making sure he knew how to get to the safe place from wherever he was._

_He just thought he had a few more years with his son._

_“The kid here too?” Dax asked, as if reading Rio’s mind._

_And at the question, the blood in Rio’s veins froze. He was fine with having a gun pointed at him. It wasn’t the first time and maybe there was a chance it wouldn’t be the last either._

_But once Marcus was brought into the situation…he wasn’t drug dealer or a crime lord or a man who maybe regretted some of his life choices._

_He was a father._

_“He ain’t a part of any this,” Rio hissed._

_“The new guy thinks he is."_

_Rio stepped forward, letting the barrel of the gun press against his forehead. He didn’t even shiver at the cool metal. “You touch one hair on his head, you’re fucking dead.”_

_Dax lowered the gun. He gave a small smirk and took a few steps back._

_And for a moment, Rio thought that Dax was going to let him go._

_But he was the one that trained Dax. Initiated him into this world._

_In the blink of an eye, Dax had raised the gun again and shot Rio in his right shoulder._

_Rio didn't feel the pain right away. It was just a pressure on his shoulder. It made his breaths come in short gasps, but it didn't actually hurt._

_“Get him out of here,” Dax said. He moved to the bookshelf and began pulling books down, scattering them all over the floor._

_Making it look lie a home invasion. Just like Rio taught him._

_And Rio would’ve gone immediately to Marcus, but the combination of the force of the shot made him fall back onto the couch._

_Now, he could feel the pain. He could feel the blood spilling quickly, getting everywhere. He didn't want to move. It hurt to even think about moving._

_But he had to get to Marcus. He had to make sure he got out._

_Clenching his teeth so hard he was sure his jaw might snap, Rio got up from the couch. He pressed a hand to his shoulder, in an attempt to slow the blood flow. He breathed heavily, leaning on the wall as he moved towards Marcus’ room._

_Even with the sound of Dax completely tearing apart the living room, Marcus hadn’t budged in his sleep._

_Rio staggered into the room, dropping to his knees as soon as he was at Marcus’ bed. “Ma…Marcus…” he raised his hand and gently shook Marcus._

_“Mmm…what…?” Marcus rolled over in the bed and rubbed his eyes._

_“S’time,” Rio said, pulling the covers away in attempt to get Marcus up._

_Marcus groaned. “No. I’m tired,” he moaned, reaching for the covers again._

_But then they could hear glass shattering from the living room. That seemed to finally get Marcus up._

_He sat up, rubbed his eyes and stared at Rio. “Daddy?” His eyes moved down to Rio’s shirt, seeing the blood seeping through, despite Rio holding it back as best he could with one hand. “Daddy!” Marcus cried and immediately pressed his little hands over Rio’s, staining them with blood._

_The sight made Rio sick._

_“Come on,” Rio said, pushing himself up, but collapsing back on his knees again. It felt as if his body was on fire but an edge of cold was begin to creep in._

_“We have to go to the hospital!” Marcus exclaimed as he got up. “We have to go now!”_

_Rio shook his head though, staring at Marcus as he stood in front of him. “Can’t, pop…” He placed a hand on Marcus’ shoulder, leaning on the bed as he gathered the strength to get up again. “Just like we practiced, yeah?’_

_Marcus’ eyes filled with tears, but this kid, his brave kid that he swore would never be touched by the world he worked in, he took a quick breath and nodded. But not before clutching tightly to Rio._

_An involuntary gasp of pain escaped Rio’s mouth, but he didn’t let go of Marcus, holding him tightly because he knew it was going to be a while before he could hug him again._

_Rio made himself pull back. They didn’t have much time. Dax was still in the living room, tearing it apart. Marcus needed to get out of there._

_Pulling back though, he realized that Marcus was now covered in his blood._

_It was a sight that would haunt his dreams._

_He finally managed to push himself back up and moved towards the closet. It would take too long for Marcus to change. He would just have to put on a sweater to cover his blood-stained shirt._

_Rio opened the closet, not realizing he had smeared blood all over it. He grabbed a sweater from one of the shelves and tossed it to Marcus, moving to sit in the small chair by the window. “Come on…you gotta go…just like we practiced.”_

_Marcus looked down at the sweater then back up at Rio. “When are you going to come get me?”_

_Rio opened his arms, allowing Marcus to get one last hug before he put his sweater on._

_He didn’t want to let go._

_But then he heard the front door open and close and he knew their time was up. Dax was probably texting his new boss that the job was done. They'd be coming anytime now to make sure._

_He let go, helping Marcus pull the sweater over his head, then cupped his chin. “I love you…nothing’s…gonna change that.”_

_Marcus was crying now. “I don’t want to go, Daddy.”_

_Rio pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll see you soon, yeah pop?”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

_Marcus nodded, his face scrunched up as tears fell freely._

_But then that steel resolve came over his face again and he took a deep breath. He nodded, then hurried to the window, pushing it open, and climbing out._

_Rio didn’t look until he was sure Marcus was gone._

_On the window, a small handprint of blood was there._

_Marcus was gone and everything had fallen apart._

_But with a steel resolve, proving exactly where Marcus gotten his from, Rio got up to move to his bathroom. He had a small first aid kit there and would bandage himself up as best be could before going to his own safe place._

_And he was going to get Marcus back._

* * *

“Fine. Keep moving. But I won’t be able to get the bullet out. And if I can’t do that, then I’m sending you to a hospital. That what you want?”

His vision was still blurry, but he realized that he wasn’t in his home anymore. He couldn’t exactly remember where he was, but there was a man hovering over him. He couldn’t even make out his face, but he did catch the white collar resting at the base of the man's throat.

Before everything went dark, Rio registered that this man was a priest.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, it was light outside. His vision was focusing better this time, but the pain was still there. Throbbing and constantly reminding him of what happened.

His first thought after registering the pain was Marcus.

Had he followed through with the plan?

He reached into his pocket, clenching his teeth as his whole upper body burned, and pulled out his burner phone.

He might not have remembered exactly how he made it here, a church he assumed, but at least he did remember to grab his burner phone.

He dialed the number he had long ago memorized and waited, swallowing hard and refusing to think that maybe Marcus hadn’t made it there.

Just as he was beginning to think he wasn’t going to get an answer, the line picked up.

_“Hello?”_

Rio’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t heard her voice in six months.

And he knew it was because of the pain and the blood loss and the shit storm that happened last night and not knowing for sure that Marcus was safe, but he suddenly couldn’t form any words.

 _“Hello?”_ She repeated, a hint of desperation in her voice.

If there was desperation, then that must mean she had Marcus and was trying to figure out what was going on.

Typical Elizabeth.

 _“Hello? Who is this?”_ A note of impatience coming through.

“Marcus…” Rio finally found his voice. “Is he there?”

_“Yes, he’s here,”_

Rio felt himself breathe a little easier.

 _“Why did Marcus show up here at three in the morning?”_ She had lowered her voice, which only meant Marcus was close by.

And she was as predictable as the sun. If he gave her any kind of information, she was going to get involved. Maybe she was technically involved when she opened the door to Marcus at three this morning, but that was it. She couldn’t get anymore involved in this because that meant risking Marcus’ safety. “Ain’t your problem,”

She raised her voice when she spoke again. _“No, this is very much my problem. It became my problem when your kid showed up covered in blood.”_

If he could, Rio would’ve laughed. Because that was almost exactly what he thought she was going to say.

_“This is my problem too.”_

Rio wondered if maybe she had accidentally grabbed Marcus’ attention. Because she had lowered her voice even softer then when she first answered.

_“So please, I need you to explain what’s going on.”_

He couldn’t and she wasn’t going to understand why not.

“Watch him for me, yeah?” Rio said, making an attempt to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder barely allowed him to lift his arms.

_“Don’t you dare do this to me. I will not blindly go along with another one of your plans again just so you-“_

“Don’t let anyone try and take him,” Rio cut her off. It was becoming harder to concentrate on her voice, the pain increasing with every second he kept his eyes open. “Only person you hand him over to is me, got it?” But if there was one thing he wanted to make sure was clear, it was this. She had to at least understand this, how serious and dangerous things were for Marcus right now.

_“But-“_

Jesus, why did she have to try and argue. “Got it?”

There was a small pause before she responded. _“Yes, got it.”_

Rio let out breath, wincing as he did. He was so tired. He wanted to go back to sleep.

 _“Are you okay?”_ She asked, breaking the silence again.

He would’ve scoffed at her question if he knew it wouldn’t make his body spasm from the pain. Instead, he took a careful deep breath and closed his eyes, seeing Marcus standing in front of him, tears on his face and blood covering him. “Tell him m’sorry.”

He knew she would try and get him to talk to him. But he couldn’t do that right now. He could barely keep his eyes open and he didn’t want Marcus to hear him like this.

He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He let the phone slide out of his hand and clatter softly to the ground.

But he didn’t hear it. Because as soon as he hung up, he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The days blurred together. It could’ve been weeks or months that had passed. Or it could have only been two very long days.

The concept of time wasn’t something Rio was sure of anymore.

At least he remembered where he was now. St. Augustine Church.

Father Carmichael said it would always be a safe haven for him after the first time Rio showed up in his confessional box.

_“Forgive me father for I have sinned,” Rio said as he shifted uncomfortably in the confessional box. He stared down at the rosary in his hands. There was a small drop of blood on it. He stared at it instead of wiping it off with his shirt._

_He wondered for a moment what his mom would think if she saw the blood on her rosary._

_“It’s been a year before my last confession.” He stopped coming once he graduated high school. “I have…” He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “I killed someone tonight.”_

_There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the booth. “So which gang?”_

_“What?”_

_“Come on. You know what neighborhood we’re in. Which gang did you just get initiated into?”_

Father Carmichael had an agreement with all the surrounding gangs. This church was a safe haven. No guns, no violence, no cops.

Once a year, Rio would go to mass and confess everything from the previous year. Sometimes he saw an allies or rival gang members sitting in the pews or walking out of the confessional booth.

And it was an unspoken rule that it would never be mentioned and a ten minute head-start was allowed once they left the building.

But a few years ago, Rio stopped going. Because he became the king. He didn’t need to go.

“Was wondering when you were gonna show up again,” he said when he walked in the room at a point when Rio finally had his eyes open.

Rio didn’t shift on the cot, his eyes focused on the crucifix across the room. “Did you get it out?” Rio asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Carmichael sat on the chair beside the cot, setting down a bowl filled with water, fresh bandages, and a syringe. He started pulling off the bandage from Rio’s shoulder, examining it with an almost uninterested gaze. “Yeah, it's a miracle it didn't hit any bone. I've got it in a little envelope in my desk.” He paused and looked at Rio. “You want it? As a souvenir or somethin’?”

Rio shook his head.

Carmichael shrugged. “I’ll put it with all the other bullets I’ve taken out then.”

Rio kept his mouth shut and swallowed back all the sounds of pain that screamed to be let out as Carmichael cleaned and redressed the wound.

“I’m guessing business ain’t going so well?”

Rio looked at the priest with a glare.

Carmichael just chuckled softly and shook his head. “And your kid?”

“Safe.”

He nodded, then sat back in the chair once he finished. He held up the syringe. “Morphine? Doctor approved amount.”

Rio shook his head. That was the same stuff that sent his brother to an early grave.

Carmichael let out a heavy breath, resting his hands on his knees. “So how long can I expect you here for?”

Rio rocked his jaw, turning his head a little to look at him. “Don’t know.”

“Well, if you’re staying past this weekend, I’m gonna have to move you to a different room. Got a quince this Friday and this is gonna be the room where the quinceañera’s gonna get ready.”

Sure enough, Rio was moved to a different room in the church.

He insisted he could do it himself. He didn’t need to lean on Carmichael. Even if it was up one flight of stairs.

By the time he made it into the room, he was drenched in sweat and his chest started bleeding again.

“Come on, man. I gotta be down there in half an hour,” Carmichael said as he replaced the bandage with a new one in an attempt to stop the bleeding and prevent an infection. “If I get blood on me and the family asks, I’m blamin’ you.”

For the rest of the evening, he was in and out of consciousness. The room was too hot and too cold and he kept on seeing Marcus every time he opened his eyes. Sometimes he was smiling, eyes squinted as he laughed. Other times his face was too pale and he wouldn’t even blink, blood staining his clothes.

Beth showed up too, going back and forth between laughing, sobbing, and yelling.

Even his ex, Destiny, appeared.

“Pendejo! Tell me where my son is!” she yelled at him.

He closed his eyes. “Safe.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?! _Where is he_?!”

When he opened his eyes again, she was still there. But she wasn’t yelling at him anymore. She had grabbed his burner phone and seemed to be typing out a message.

He closed his eyes, knowing the next time he opened them she would be gone.

And she was.

Good. He didn’t want to be reminded of his failure to keep Marcus safe.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was light out. Carmichael had just come in to check up on him and brought him a breakfast sandwich from McDonald’s.

“So you talked to her then?”

Rio sat up with some difficulty, wondering if it was really worth it just to eat the breakfast sandwich. “Talk to who?”

“Destiny. I had no idea she was part of the guest list for the party last night.”

Rio blinked as he processed the words and what they actually meant. “Damnit,” he hissed, tossing aside the sandwich and grabbing his phone.

“Aw, come on, man. You can say shit and whatever else, but not _that_. At least not while you’re in my church.”

Rio wasn’t registering anything he said. There was still only one call in the recently dialed list. _Elizabeth_.

But he remembered her grabbing the phone, only thinking it was a hallucination and he did nothing about it.

He checked the messages next and saw it.

A new thread to Elizabeth.

_Park @ 11 tomorrow. Bring M._

_Trust me_

He looked at the time. It was just after eleven. Maybe he could still stop this from happening. Because he was sure they were watching Destiny too and if this happened then they would know Elizabeth had Marcus and he wouldn’t be safe and _he could not let this happen_.

Carmichael was used to this kind of behavior and knew when to leave a room. Rio looked up as the phone was ringing to see him closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth didn’t answer.

Destiny did.

 _“What?”_ She snapped.

Rio held back a growl. “Give the phone to Elizabeth.”

_“Oh yeah? And what are you going to tell her?”_

They argued, Rio saying the most words he had since this whole thing started.

“He can’t go with you,” Rio said, exhausted from the yelling. Exhausted from being here. Exhausted from not being able to protect Marcus like he should’ve. “He’s gotta stay with Elizabeth.”

 _“Why?”_ Her voice trembled a little. She was on the verge of tears.

Not for the first time in his life did he regret several life decisions. “Ain’t safe. Whoever’s doin’ this won’t even consider she’s watchin’ him.”

_“She wants to know where you are too.”_

“And you ain’t goin’ tell her anythin’.”

Destiny scoffed. _“’Cause it ain’t safe, right?”_ She was quiet for a moment. It allowed Rio to catch his breath and fight against the growing pain. _“You really fucked this up.”_

Rio closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Yeah, he knew that. He didn’t need anyone to remind him.

“Lemme talk to her.”

There was the sound of shuffling on the other end. He kept his eyes closed and did his best to stay awake.

 _“Yes?”_ Elizabeth finally answered.

“She can’t take him.” If there was one thing he needed to make sure she understood from this conversation, it was that.

 _“She’s his_ mother.”

That didn't matter. “Ain’t safe.” How many times would he have to say this before she understood?

 _“Because everyone you’ve ever trusted has decided to turn their back on you? To actually put a hit out on you?_ ”

His eyes flew open at her words. Shit, she was looking into things. He clenched his teeth as he spoke. “You need to stay out of this. Only thing you gotta worry about is keeping Marcus safe.”

_“And how do you expect me to do that when you don’t even tell me what or who I’m keeping him safe from!?”_

Something finally snapped in him. He jumped off the cot. “You don’t-!” But the sudden movement was a mistake. He inhaled sharply as his free hand shot up to his shoulder. It was bleeding again. He eased himself slowly back down, taking deep breaths and trying to control the pain again.

 _“Are you okay?”_ She asked softly after a few moments that was only filled with his heavy breathing.

Of course she’d asked that. Even if they had been arguing just moments before. The sudden shift in her tone was almost funny to him. He even laughed a little. “No. I’m not.”

 _“Let me help you_.” Her voice was practically a plea.

For a moment, Rio wanted to say okay. To just give in and let her help because he could barely get up from this cot without feeling as if his body was going to stop working. But he thought of Marcus. And she needed to keep a low profile. “You already are, ma.” He was feeling even more tired. He wanted this conversation to be over just so he could go back to sleep.

_“Let me do more. Tell me what’s going on and I can-“_

“You need to keep Marcus safe. That’s it.”

_“He needs to see you.”_

Rio closed his eyes, knowing it was true and he almost told her to bring him over.

But it still wasn’t safe.

“He will. Once I take care of things.”

_“You were shot, Rio. Isn’t that what happened? How are you going to take care of things when you’re trying to recover?”_

“Ain’t your business.”

_“Yes, it-!”_

Rio hung up. Because the longer he listened to her, the more she was slowly convincing him to let her in again. To let her help him.

He held the phone loosely in his hand and let unconsciousness take over, not bothering to try and stop the bleeding.

* * *

Two days ago marked the longest time Rio’s been away from Marcus. Now, the time was only growing. And he still didn’t know when he would be able to see him.

Elizabeth had been right. Everyone he had one point trusted or employed had turned against him.

Everyone but her of course.

He closed his eyes as he squeezed the rubber ball and released. Carmichael said it was time to start working on physical therapy.

But then what would happen after that? Once he was healed enough to leave. What would he do? He would have to do everything on his own. He already knew why the hit had been ordered, he just needed to figure out who.

And everyone he ever worked with was a suspect.

This was going to require a lot of work on his part. And again, all of that would have to wait until after he was well-enough to stand up for more than five minutes.

He didn’t want to admit it, but his best bet on getting things moving already was with Elizabeth. But he refused to consider it because he was done working with her. Her watching Marcus was one last favor he was pulling out from her.

The door opened and Rio looked up to Carmichael holding his own phone. “It’s for you.”

There was only one person who could be trying to reach him through Carmichael. Rio shook his head. “I ain’t talkin’ to her.”

“She says it’s about Marcus.”

His heart jumped into his throat as all the worst-case scenarios came to mind.

He took the phone from Carmichael. “What’s wrong with Marcus?”

 _“You have to talk to him,”_ Destiny replied.

Rio closed his eyes. So it wasn't an emergency. “No, not until-“

 _“Until what? Until you figure out what the hell is going on? That could take_ months _and you know it.”_

He shouldn’t have taken the call.

_“Do you know he’s been wearing one of your beanies?”_

Rio frowned. “How did he get it?”

_“Elizabeth went to your house."_

“I told her to-“

_“The point is he hasn’t taken that beanie off for anything. And he just threw one of his temper tantrums and broke one of her plates.”_

Shit, he thought they had Marcus’ temper under control.

_“Please. He has to talk to you.”_

Rio took a deep breath. “A’ight. I’ll call him.” He hung and handed the phone back to Carmichael.

“You came to me for help, didn’t you?” Carmichael said as he pocketed the phone.

Rio stared at him, not in the mood for a lecture.

“You’re going to need a lot more help than just a priest tending to your wound and a woman babysitting your son."

“Well it ain’t that easy tryin’ find help nowadays,” Rio growled as he grabbed his own phone and dialed Beth.

“Actually, I think it’s not easy for you to actually accept more help.”

Rio glared at him.

Carmichael held up his hands and backed out of the room. “Just think about it.”

He held the phone up to his ear as soon as Carmichael closed the door behind him. Rio waited two rings before Elizabeth picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Sorry ‘bout the plate,” Rio started. “Sometimes, he’s too much like me.”

_“But at least he’s got reasonable demands.”_

Rio smirked at that, even chuckled a little. But it irritated the wound and he ended up coughing, wincing as his body jerked with the each cough.

 _“You okay?”_ She asked as soon as he regained control.

“You always gonna ask me that when I call now?”

_“Only until I know for sure you are okay.”_

Rio pursed his lips. This was feeling too familiar. Too much like before all the shit with Turner went down. Things had changed between them. He couldn't make the mistakes with her again. “Let me talk to him,” Rio said, changing the subject.

_“Seriously?”_

“Yeah, he asleep?”

_“No, I was just about to read him a bedtime story actually.”_

“Don’t worry, ma. I’ll take care of that.”

He could vaguely hear Elizabeth on the other end talking to Marcus before finally hearing his son’s voice clearly.

_“Hello?”_

A breath escaped Rio’s mouth. It felt as if he had been holding it in since the last time he saw Marcus. He couldn’t help smiling. “Hey pop.”

 _“Daddy!”_ Marcus cried into the phone. Rio closed his eyes, feeling his smile growing. _“Daddy, where are you? Are you okay? When are you coming back for me?”_

Rio let the sound of Marcus’ voice wash over him. He didn’t have a doubt this entire time that Marcus was okay. He knew Elizabeth would take care of him like he was her own kid. But hearing him, _finally_ hearing him after so long...he felt renewed.

“I’m okay. I’m gonna be okay and I’m gonna come get you really soon. But right now, you’re still gonna stay with Miss Elizabeth. And you’re gonna be extra good for her. Yeah? Now, why don’t you read the book you picked out.”

He could hear rustling on the other end, figuring Marcus was getting comfortable in bed.

_“Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears.”_

Rio smiled. Marcus’ favorite book to read at bedtime. “Guess how much I love you,” Rio said along with Marcus when he read those words.

He closed his eyes listening to Marcus’ voice getting softer and softer. He finished the book, but Marcus was still awake. Barely, but still. So Rio talked to him some more, told him a few stories about his family, what they were going to do once Rio picked him up.

It wasn’t long before he heard Marcus’ steady breathing as he slept.

Rio stayed quiet, listening to his breathing and reassuring himself that Marcus was fine. He was safe. Elizabeth was doing a good job at taking care of him.

A couple hours passed and Rio himself had been in and out of sleep.

Then he heard her. _“Hello?”_

Rio sniffed, blinking his eyes open and yawned. “He still asleep?”

_“Yeah. Were you?”_

“Nah, just…” He yawned again and stretched, groaning a little at how stiff his shoulder felt. “Just tired. Wanted to make sure he’s good though.”

_“I think this helped. He’d be even better if you could come get him.”_

“Can’t.” Rio said, clenching his jaw. He didn’t want to get into another argument.

_“Okay, fine. Them I’m going to enroll him in school.”_

That statement chased away any lingering sleepiness. “What?”

_“School starts in a week and a half. I found this really great private school. It’s actually where my nephew goes and-“_

“No, no, no,” Rio cut her off. What the hell was she even thinking? “You ain’t puttin’ him in no private school.”

_“Oh yeah? Then where does he normally go so I can make sure he’s got all his school supplies and he knows who his teacher is?”_

“No, you…” Rio hoped he held back his frustration. “He can’t go to his old school.”

_“So what? Are you just going to let him skip school until whatever’s going on dies down?”_

“No-“

_“Then let me enroll him in this school! It’s a good school and I’ve already run background checks on the staff and they have amazing security-“_

“Elizabeth!” Rio snapped, finally interrupting her. “That’s gonna be a whole eight hours he’s not with you, with people I don’t even know or trust. I ain’t lettin’ you put him in there.”

She was quiet and he prayed that was the end of the conversation.

_“Why do you trust me?”_

The question caught him off guard. And he found that he couldn’t come up with an answer.

So instead, he scoffed. “I’m too tired for this bull shit.”

 _“Then just hang up. Hang up like you always do and leave me in the dark while I’m over here watching_ your _son and trying my best to answer questions like ‘why isn’t daddy coming back for me yet?’ Before you know it, Rio, Marcus is going to start asking me if you even love him anymore.”_

And with every word, Rio could feel his blood boiling. Because he had already considered those things. Wondered even how long it was going to take before Marcus started asking that last question. “Don’t you think I know that?!” he exclaimed, sitting up in bed. He winced at the sudden movement and tried to catch his breath. “It’s why I got out of the game.”

_“I know. You made that clear months ago.”_

Rio pursed his lips. She was upset. Well, so was he. And now he couldn’t think. The pain was too much again and why did he still trust her and how long would it take before Marcus questioned if he loved him?

 _“Don’t make that hell you put me through be for nothing_.” Elizabeth started again. _“If you refuse to even tell me where you are, then do something already.”_

Rio smiled wryly, even if she couldn’t see it. “You think I’m doin’ nothin’? You think I like being stuck here where I’m at? Fuck, Elizabeth, you ain’t got no idea what the hell I’m doin’ here. The things I’m tryin’ to move so I can be with my son again. So that he can be safe.” The words sounded hollow to him. Because what had he done so far?

It felt like he hadn’t done anything.

_“No! You’re absolutely right! I have no idea because you won’t let me help! Rio, please, let me help. And don’t you dare say I’m helping by watching Marcus. You know I can do so much more."_

He couldn’t help it. He chuckled at her statement. “You don’t understand, mama. You got the most important job of ‘em all.”

They were quiet again. Rio still trying to catch his breath and he was sure Elizabeth was just trying to think of something else to say. “I’ll try and call him again soon,” Rio said before she could think of anything else.

And that was the end of the call.

He laid back down gently, thinking too much of why was he even trusting her and Carmichael was right. Rio was going to need more help if he wanted to get Marcus back sooner rather than later. He tried to think of some other way. Because the only person he could go to still was Elizabeth. She was the only one who could move things around without raising suspicion.

And he knew she would be extra careful because Marcus was involved. And if there was one thing he knew for sure about her is that she would go to any lengths for her kids.

She would do the same for Marcus. He couldn’t explain why, but he just knew it was true.

Then his phone vibrated, bring him out of his thoughts. He looked down, thinking it might be a message from her.

But he didn’t recognize the number. He read the message and clenched his teeth.

_Where you at pussy?_

It was time to get things moving again.

* * *

It might not have been safe for him to go outside of the church, but Rio made a point to get out of the room at least once every day.

Carmichael showed him a few more exercises he could use to build up strength in his right arm and shoulder again.

Then he handed Rio a broom one day.

“Basement needs some sweeping. The sweeping movement should help out too. And you’re well enough to be up and doing things, might as well start helping out. If you think you can handle it too, the mop's in the storage closet.”

Everyday he was feeling just a little bit better. Somedays, he would even sit in one of the pews of the sanctuary. Always at the back in a corner where he could watch everyone that came in or out.

No one seemed to notice him. People from the neighborhood, men and women from other gangs. He kept his head down, holding his mother’s rosary in his hands, and they walked past him.

A few times someone he actually recognized came in. A dime dealer, a pills supplier, a recovering pothead. Never anyone that had been part of his own organization though. He would sit close to these people, especially when someone else came to sit next to them. He would hold his breath and listen to whatever plans they whispered while pretending to say their prayers.

There was never any useful information from them though.

And when it seemed like things were moving forward, more messages started coming through from that number.

Taunting him, reminding him of how very unsafe things were and here he was, hiding in a church while Marcus was out there.

His frustration was growing and he was getting impatient with the lack of information from the conversation he overheard from other gang members who came for confession or mass.

The frustration and impatience only grew when he caught the flu and was stuck in the cot again. He tried protesting, but Carmichael said he couldn’t have him spreading his germs to everyone else.

It was ridiculous and even when his fever spiked up to 103 and Carmichael threatened to take him to the hospital and somehow his wound started showing signs of infection, Rio insisted he be let out the room.

“Have to make it safe,” Rio said, standing on shaking legs as he stared at the two Carmichael’s.

“Lay back down or I’m calling your ex to make you rest.”

Rio wasn’t sure what he decided to do, but the next time he opened his eyes, Destiny was there.

He opened his mouth to ask why she was there, but instead leaned over and threw up into a bucket that was beside the cot.

Destiny crossed her arms. “You’re not going to get up.”

But Rio grabbed a tissue, wiped his mouth and nose, and sat up. “I’m gettin’ Marcus back.”

“Not like that you aren’t.”

He swayed a little, falling back as Destiny lightly pushed him back into a lying position. He shook his head though and made an attempt to get back up. “’S too long…gotta get ‘im.”

“Once you’ve recovered and the infection goes away.”

Sometimes she was there, other times she wasn’t. In his fevered state, he couldn’t make out what was real and what wasn't.

One time he swore she was on the phone talking to Marcus.

“He’s going to be okay, papa. Daddy’s just working on getting better, I promise.”

And once the fever was gone and the infection with it, she wasn’t there anymore. He thought he might have imagined her, but Carmichael said he didn’t.

“She made sure you didn’t leave. Threatened to kill you a few times, but I managed to talk her down and say if she was going to do it, then at least do it outside of the church.”

“I don’t know how long I can do this, Father,” Rio softly admitted.

Carmichael pursed his lips. “Have you asked for help yet?”

Rio scoffed. “How can I ask for help when I don’t even know how _I’m_ supposed to get started?”

“The only thing you need to start is to start asking for help. This woman that’s got your son. Elizabeth, right? Why haven’t you asked her yet?”

It wasn’t the response Rio wanted. He wasn’t sure what kind of response he wanted, but it sure as hell wasn’t that.

And then he got a message that made him want to throw a brick through all the windows in the sanctuary.

It was the same exact message as the very first one he received.

_Where you at pussy?_

But there was an image sent with it. It was Marcus. Sitting on a swing set.

He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if Father Carmichael hadn’t been there.

No. Actually, he did know exactly what he would’ve done. He would’ve left, gone to Beth’s apartment, then the park, wherever Marcus was, find whoever was threatening his son, and kill him.

“Stop! You can’t leave yet!” Carmichael exclaimed as he blocked Rio from the door.

If he had all his strength back, Rio would’ve just pushed the man aside. But he was still recovering, the flu setting him back. “Get out of my way! I have to get Marcus!”

“And then what? You’ll draw all the attention back to you again and do you really think they’ll let you get away a second time alive?”

Rio clenched his jaw.

“Think this through. Don’t do anything stupid, but if I were you, I’d take advantage of the space you’re in right now.”

Rio scoffed. “And do what? Pray?”

“I wish you would, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Carmichael placed a hand on Rio’s shoulder. "This is a safe place, remember? No guns, no violence, no cops. All the gangs know this. Have whoever this is meet you here.”

Carmichael was right. And for the rest of the evening, Rio spent his time thinking of what he was going to say. He had to make sure he had the perfect words because _no one_ threatened his son.

Finally, after Rio finished sweeping the main hall to clear his mind, he called the number. He waited a few rings before they picked up.

Rio didn’t give them a chance to say anything. “St. Augustine Church. You wanna’ finish this? Fine, let’s finish it. But you’re gonna leave my kid out of this.”

He barely managed to restrain the rage in his voice as he spoke. And he waited for whoever it was to say something. _Anything_. But he could only hear their breathing.

Fucking coward.

“Got me on the line. Now you wanna be a pussy and not say anything?”

He heard them take a deep breath. _“Can I bring Marcus?_ ”

Rio almost dropped the phone. That was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Boland. He pulled the phone back, making sure he didn’t accidentally call her.

But no. This was the same number. And that was Elizabeth on the other end. He clenched his fist. Had that seriously been her this whole time? “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, these two disasters are finally going to be in the same room together and I'm super excited to get started on it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The chapter I've had written basically since the beginning of this story and pretty much the scenes that inspired me to write this in the first place! I'm really excited about this chapter and hope you lovelies enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Thank you always for your kudos/reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Four people were in the church when Beth walked in. Three had their heads bowed as they whispered their prayers. One held his head high, staring straight ahead at the crucifix, but still managing to let the shadows hide his face.

Beth didn’t have to guess which one was Rio.

She slid into the pew, leaving just a little space between them.

And she hated that her heart pounded against her rib cage in protest of either being too close or too far away from him.

She wanted to yell at him for pulling her into this situation when he cut her out of his completely. She wanted to hug him and check him over and make sure he was okay. She wanted to just stare at him and ask him why?

She wasn’t even sure ‘why?’ what. Just why?

But after all this time apart with minimal communication, they sat in silence, not even turning to look at each other.

On the way over, she had rehearsed her speech. Everything she was going to tell him, ask him, accuse him of.

But now she couldn’t even get one word out.

Then Rio gave a soft scoff, shaking his head and finally looking down. Beth pursed her lips. He was probably thinking the same thing. After all of her insistence on seeing him and her voice had suddenly disappeared.

“Marcus?” Rio asked, barely above a whisper in order to not break the general silence of the sanctuary.

That had been one of the things Beth decided to argue with him about on the drive over. His refusal to see his son, even now.

Seeing him though, she couldn’t bring herself to argue about that. “With Ruby,” she answered instead.

Rio pursed his lips and nodded. “That’s good. Don’t want you leavin’ him with your sister.”

“Do you not trust her parenting skills?”

Rio gave a wry smile and shook his head. “Nah, I just don’t like where she lives.”

Beth never liked that apartment complex either, but she didn't want to agree with him. Instead, she took a deep breath and finally brought herself to look at him. Really look at him.

There were dark under his eyes and his cheekbones looked more pronounced. His hair always cleanly cut had grown out a little and his beard was more full. He seemed exhausted. And as if he could sense her looking at him, he turned his head to meet her eyes. Her heart stuttered.

Beth couldn't believe that she still reacted like this to just his look.

“You need help,” Beth finally said, holding his gaze. She was done asking him to let her help him. He was a stubborn man, but what could he do to stop her? From what she gathered, he couldn’t even leave this church still.

Rio looked away, his eyes looking up to the crucifix again. “Yeah. I do.”

She blinked, his words surprising her a little.

And she realized this was as close as she was going to get to him asking her for help.

She looked up to the crucifix as well. She swore she wasn’t going to tell Rio anything about her working with AJ. He didn’t need to know because he never included her in his plans. But now, after finally admitting that he needed help, maybe she should tell him something.

And it was all to try and reunite a son with his father again anyways.

“I’m washing cash for AJ.” Her voice was quiet, barely even a whisper.

She glanced at him, not turning her head and could see his jaw muscles jumping and his fists tightly clenched.

Then he stood up and made his way out of the pew, not looking back at her or saying anything.

Beth didn’t come all this way to be dismissed by him like that.

She followed after him, keeping a few paces between them, but making sure her heels clicked on the tile to make sure he knew she was following him.

They walked out of the sanctuary, down a hallway, turning a few times before opening a door to a descending stairwell. He motioned for her to walk down first.

She walked down, seeing what looked like a huge auditorium that was primarily used for receptions and small conferences.

The door closed and she turned to see Rio walking down the stairs. He didn’t look at her and part of her was glad. She would’ve withered under the barely concealed fury in his eyes.

But she also noticed his face seemed paler in this room than it did in the sanctuary.

Was it because of the lighting?

Rio leaned against the wall directly in front of where Beth stood. He let out a harsh breath and looked at her. “What the hell do you mean you’re washing cash for AJ?” he spoke through clenched teeth.

Beth swallowed hard and tried to keep her back straight. She was not going to cower under his glare. “He approached me. I didn’t go looking for him."

“And you _agreed_?! What the hell were you thinkin’?!” Rio exclaimed, pushing off the wall and his arms spreading in frustration.

And as he spread his arms, he inhaled sharply and dropped his them. He brought up his left hand to apply pressure on his right shoulder.

So that’s where he was shot, Beth vaguely thought in the back of her mind.

Her nurturing instinct took over and she stepped towards him to make sure he was okay.

But he saw, took one step back and glared at her.

Beth froze in her spot.

Rio shut his eyes and took several deep breaths. “I’m just tryin’ to understand your thought process here, darlin’,” he growled. “You accept his offer _after_ I said you needed to keep a low-profile?”

“I was washing cash before he even approached me. And if you’re worried about Marcus’ safety, haven’t you even considered that I’ve got _four_ kids of my own?! There’s four of them and throughout this whole…” Beth gestured vaguely between them because she didn’t know what to even call it. “I’ve _always_ kept them safe!”

Of course, she didn't mention the time she thought junkies had kidnapped Jane.

“This is different,” Rio’s voice dropped.

But then he didn’t explain.

Beth narrowed her eyes. “Okay, explain then. You’re always so keen on telling me it’s not safe and that things are different and to not get involved. Well guess what? I know damn well how to protect a child!”

“But this is Marcus! He’s…” Rio’s voice trailed off and he swallowed hard. He let out a frustrated huff and brought a hand up to run through his hair.

And seeing him like this, Beth finally realized something.

This wasn’t Rio, the gang lord, drug dealer, _king_.

This was Rio, the dad who couldn’t protect his son.

He was living Beth’s nightmare.

Of not being able to protect her children.

“You have to trust me that I’m going to keep him safe,” Beth said softly.

Rio gave a wry smile. “And how many times I tell you that that’s the only reason why he’s even with you in the first place?”

“But you’ve also got to trust me in this deal I’ve got going on with AJ. I can keep Marcus safe _and_ work with AJ.”

Rio shook his head. “You don’t know him. Bastard’s ruthless.”

“I can be ruthless.”

Rio smiled. It might’ve been the closest thing to a genuine smile she’s seen from him in almost a year.

“When it comes to protecting a child, I know exactly what to do.”

Rio meet her eyes again. Before coming here, Beth didn’t think she would be able to read him anymore. All that time apart surely meant she lost her practice in picking out the subtle changes in his eyes and his face.

Looking into his eyes though, seeing how dark they were and the small twitch of his eyebrow, she knew she was finally winning him over.

“You said you needed help. I can help. It’s what I’m doing now with AJ.”

Rio rocked his jaw before giving a small nod of his head. It seemed as if not only was he accepting Beth’s help, but he was also accepting that these people that he trusted, that worked for him, were now trying to kill him and Marcus.

He pursed his lips and leaned against the wall, folding his hands behind his back. “AJ was good at numbers. Never trusted him though.”

Beth blinked. “But he worked for you. How could you not trust him?”

Rio let out a small breath that sounded like a bitter laugh. “I didn’t trust any of ‘em. That’s what this business is, darlin’. You can’t trust anyone.”

“But you trusted me.”

“And look at where that got us.”

Beth didn’t respond.

Rio let out breath. “So what you got so far?”

He wasn’t going to like what she had to say. “Well, I’ve been washing cash for him...“

“I know that. But do you got anythin’ else on him?”

“It’s been a busy few weeks…”

Rio suck in a breath through his teeth. But whatever comment was on the tip of his tongue, he swallowed back. “You got one of his bills?” he asked instead.

Beth nodded, reaching into her purse and pulling out a wad of the new unwashed cash she had just been given.

Rio looked closely at the stack, he eyes squinting as he brought it close to his face. “They don’t got Canada.”

“What? How do you know?”

Rio handed her the stack back. “’Cause I know my associates work. And that ain’t Canada.”

There was a flicker of renewed hope in Rio’s eyes. Beth tried to follow whatever line of thought might have dragged out that hope.

“Tell your new boss you’ll get Canada for ‘im.”

“He’s not my boss,” Beth said.

Rio’s look darkened.

Beth refused to crumble at his look. Instead, she pushed back her shoulders a little more. “Why does he need Canada?”

“Because they’re the best at makin’ the funny money. And if he really wants everything I had, he’s gotta get Canada.”

“But he could probably get them himself. Why would I have to do it?” Beth still wasn’t entirely sure what the plan was.

“Because it’s what I’m tellin’ you to do,” Rio growled at her.

“Don’t you dare and try and pull that bullshit again,” Beth growled right back.

Rio narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “They don’t like AJ. Never have and never will.”

“So getting Canada will improve your situation how exactly?”

“They’re gonna start askin’ questions. Talkin’ to their associates. And everyone wants to stay on Canada's good side. So if Canada don’t like someone, they’re gonna make sure everyone knows. Pretty soon, everyone’s gonna start backin’ away from AJ and all he’s gonna be left with is nothin’ but rubble.”

“And after that?”

“I’ll take care of the rest.”

Beth held his gaze, noticing that his eyes were now the darkest they had been this entire evening. And she finally realized what Rio was going to do once she did her part. “You’re going to become king again.”

After everything he did to leave that behind, he was going to come back.

“I’m doin’ it for Marcus.”

“That’s exactly what you said when you left it behind.”

Rio rolled his shoulders, his eyes squinting in the slightest wince. “Give Marcus a hug for me. Tell ‘im I’ll be back soon.”

And Rio turned his back to her, walking back up the stairs, ending their conversation and essentially dismissing her.

Beth let out heavy breath. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt as if there should’ve been… _more_. She wasn’t sure more of what, but she felt her heart feeling a little bit more empty.

Or maybe it had always been that empty. But now, almost a year of learning how to ignore that empty space, she was confronted with it again and watched the only thing that could fill it walking away.

And thinking about everything, she didn’t think there was a chance to fill that empty space again.

* * *

The next time Beth traded off her washed cash with Dax, she made sure to tell him that she needed to talk to AJ.

“Because it’s important,” she responded when Dax asked why.

He sucked his teeth. “Nope. Gotta give me a better reason.”

“I can get him in contact with Mike.”

Dax raised an eyebrow. “From Canada?”

She nodded.

Dax crossed his arms. “And why would he want to get in contact with Mike?”

“Because everyone knows that he makes the best monopoly money.”

Dax eyed her carefully. “You been talkin’ to someone?”

She knew exactly who he was referring to. “Like who?”

Dax shrugged. Then he let out a breath as he stood up. “I’ll tell ‘im. He’ll probably call you today if he’s interested.”

As Beth was gathering her things to pick up the kids from school, she got the call.

_“So why should I go with Mike?”_ AJ asked as soon as Beth answered.

Beth waved goodbye to Cheryl as she walked out of the dealership. “Well, everyone knows he’s the best supplier for…the product.”

AJ hummed. _“Don’t think what I’m giving you is good enough?”_

Beth turned on the van and put on her seatbelt. “No. The money _I_ make is better than what you’ve been giving me.”

He didn’t need to know that she actually couldn't tell the difference and wouldn’t even know that Mike’s product was so good if Rio hadn’t told her.

_“So then why don’t I just have you print all the cash for me? One less business that’s going to want a cut out of what’s being washed.”_

“Because I don’t have time to print _and_ wash cash for you.”

_“And if I told you to just…I don’t know,_ make time _.”_

For the first time since being in contact with AJ, Beth actually felt her safety threatened.

AJ didn’t give her a chance to respond. _“Besides, what am I going to do when Mike turns down your offer? Because he wouldn't be turning down your offer. He’d be turning down_ mine _. Do you know the damage that might do this budding enterprise I’ve got going on?”_

Beth wanted to say that this wasn’t a budding anything. This enterprise AJ was running was built from the ground up by Rio. He swooped in as soon as he had his chance when all the heavy lifting was done. She swallowed back the comment. “He won’t say no.” Even though that’s exactly what Beth was hoping for because that was the plan she made with Rio.

_“Alright. You’ve got three days.”_

Considering tomorrow was Friday, she was going to have to do it then. She very well couldn’t take the kids with her. Especially not Marcus.

So right after dropping them off at school Friday morning, Beth drove straight to the border and made her way to the back of the craft store.

Mike was at the back, as usual, ordering the men around, checking off the list on his clipboard. When he saw her getting out of her van, he rolled his eyes and walked up to her, most likely to have their conversation away from the other men.

Beth noticed him walking with a limp and made a note not to mention that to Ruby next time she saw her.

“I don’t got nothing for you. So you can just turn around and-“

“Wait, wait, wait. I’m not here to pick up a shipment or anything. I just want to talk.”

He stood in front of her with his arms crossed and clipboard in hand. “Yeah? About what?”

Beth’s phone began ringing. She declined the call without even checking who it was. “Cut us in on your shipments.”

Mike shook his head and already turned to start walking away. “No. Not if you mean you and those other crazy bitches.”

“No, I’m not working with them,” Beth called out, quickly following after him.

“Then who? You sure as hell aren’t working with Rio,” He turned around and faced her, his voice dropping to a hiss. “We all know he’s got a target on his back right now.”

Beth squared her shoulders. Then her phone started ringing again. She declined the call and put it on vibrate. She needed to make sure that not only did Mike reject her offer, but that he knew it was AJ that orchestrated the hit on Rio. “Do you know AJ?”

Mike’s face scrunched into a scowl. “Yeah, he’s a little bitch from what I remember.”

“The shipment would be for him.”

Mike laughed. “You think I’m gonna cut him in on _my_ shipments? No. _Hell_ no.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like him and he’s got nothing.” Mirk turned to walk away again.

Beth tried to ignore her vibrating phone. Third call in a row. It must be important. She tried not to think about worse case scenarios. She would call whoever it was back in just a minute. She was almost done here. “He’s taken over Rio’s enterprise.”

Mike froze and turned to look at her again. “What?”

“Yeah, he’s the one that’s actually ordered the hit on Rio.”

Mike’s eyes narrowed. “Are you kidding me?”

Beth shook her head.

Mike took a step towards her, invading her personal space, but Beth held her ground. “Rio’s a good man and AJ’s a snake. There ain’t no way in hell I’d ever consider cutting him into one of the shipments now. And you make sure to tell him he better reconsider who he decides to have taken out.”

He walked away and this time Beth didn’t follow him. She let out a relieved sigh. That was over and now things were going to start moving in the right direction.

As she walked back to her van, she pulled out her phone to check who it was.

It was the school.

Beth hurried the rest of the way to the van. As soon as she was driving away, she called the school back.

_“Ms. Marks, thank you for returning my calls,”_ Mr. Castillo answered, sounding way too calm.

“What is it? Are the kids okay? Did something happen to Christopher?” Beth asked, her heart pounding in her ears and her mind flashing with everything that could’ve possibly gone wrong.

_“Well, Christopher is actually the reason why I’m calling…”_

Oh God, why couldn’t the man just spit it out already?!

_“There was an incident involving him, Jane, Harry, and another student in their class. We're going to need you to come down to the school as soon as possible."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm really excited about the next chapter. It's going to be a fun one 😉


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay my dears! I just had a whole lot of things going on with family and work and maybe I got distracted and started a Brio AU, but I'm not posting it until I finish this story! Speaking of...I've already got the ending outlined...so it's getting closer!
> 
> Thank you always for your wonderful comments and all the kudos! Hope you dears enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think!

Beth didn’t even have the opportunity to feel nervous crossing the border. She was so upset by the call that she didn’t hear the border patrol agent asking for her passport.

“Ma’am, do you have your passport?” The agent asked her again.

Beth blinked a few times. “Oh, yeah, sorry,” she mumbled, digging into her purse and pulling it out. She handed it to him without even looking up.

He looked at it, then back to her as she stared straight ahead, her mind obviously on other things.

He still asked the basic questions. Why was she in Canada? What did she do? How long was her visit?

Beth answered all his questions in as few syllables as possible.

Then he asked her, “Everything all right?”

She finally turned, almost giving him her full attention. She gave him a tight smile and nodded.

He narrowed his eyes.

Beth swallowed back a groan. He was going to make her go through an extra inspection, wasn’t he? That was the last thing she needed right now.

“It’s my kids,” she finally said. “I got a call from the principal and they’re…” She huffed a little, still trying to make sense of the situation. They were all safe and it seemed like it had just been an argument with another kid. And of course, Mr. Castillo didn’t give her all the details, saying he wanted to speak with her in person.

“I just need to pick them up as soon as possible," Beth finished with a tired smile.

The border agent gave her a pitying look before finally handing over her passport and letting her move on.

Beth made it to the school an hour after receiving Mr. Castillo's call. She was given a visitor’s pass at the front desk at the entrance before being directed towards the principal’s office.

And just outside the door on the wooden bench sat Jane and Marcus.

Marcus’ head hung low as he stared at Rio’s beanie in his hands. He at least seemed to feel some kind of shame or guilt as he sat outside the principal’s office.

Jane on the other hand had an indignant pout on her face with her arms crossed and legs swinging back and forth.

When the tapping of her shoes neared them, they both looked up. Marcus shrunk in on himself and his eyes welled up with tears while Jane actually stood up and began gesturing wildly with her hands. “It wasn’t our fault! Promise, Mommy! It’s because Jason was being mean-“

The door to Mr. Castillo’s office opened and cut off the rest of Jane’s explanation. “Ms. Marks,” he greeted, opening the door wider for her to walk through.

Beth shot Marcus and Jane a quick warning look before going in. Well, the look was directed mostly at Jane really.

Beth sat in the chair in front of Mr. Castillo’s desk and took a deep breath. “So what is it that happened?”

Mr. Castillo clasped his hands and rested them in front of him on the desk. “As I’m sure you’ve figured out, there were four students involved in what happened. And of course, each one had their own version of the story. But, from what I’ve been able to gather is that Jason, another boy in Christopher and Jane’s class, asked if he could see Christopher’s beanie. Christopher refused and it’s unclear who started the pushing, but Christopher and Jason ended up on the floor fighting. That’s when Harry and Jane got involved and it became three against one.”

Beth pursed her lips. She hadn’t noticed any injuries on Jane or Marcus and she was sure Ruby would’ve called her if Harry even had a scrape. “Was the other boy hurt?”

Mr. Castillo winced slightly. “He lost a tooth. Their teacher said that tooth was already loose, but…I’m sure you can imagine his parents weren’t too happy with the way he lost that tooth.”

“And I can tell you I’m not too happy with the way this Jason tried to take away M-Christopher’s beanie. If he said no, then that means no.”

“I understand, but we do promote a spirit of sharing and-“

“But there are somethings the kids don’t have to share. And if Christopher didn’t want to share his beanie, then he shouldn’t have to.”

“Ms. Marks, this isn’t a conversation about sharing right now. It’s the fact that Christopher and Jane were involved in a fight. St. Anne’s has a zero tolerance when it comes to fighting. Jane and Christopher will have detention for two weeks and will not be allowed to participate in the school-wide Halloween festival.”

Beth scoffed. “This is ridiculous! I know my kids and I know that they wouldn’t start a fight like that. It had to be that other kid that provoked Christopher. Because Christopher especially would _not_ do something like this!”

“It is surprising from Christopher, which is why we haven’t made the punishment any worse. But all four kids need to receive the same punishment.”

“And let me guess. This Jason already has a reputation of being a trouble-maker?”

Mr. Castillo pursed his lips. “Ms. Marks-“

“No, just explain to me why my kids, who have never had to be called into the principal’s office, are now getting the same punishment as the kid who I’m sure is in here almost once a week!”

“Because this is school policy. If you don’t like it, you’re free to take your children out and enroll them back into public school.” Mr. Castillo’s annoyance was beginning to show.

Her phone buzzed and Beth glanced down.

A message from AJ, asking how it went with ‘Canada.’

Beth took a deep breath and looked back at Mr. Castillo. This was frustrating, especially since she knew Marcus and Jane weren’t the ones at fault. But as much as her mama bear instinct had kicked in full force, she did have other things that were technically more important.

Like getting Rio reunited with his son again.

Mr. Castillo cleared his throat. "There is something in particular that's concerning about this whole situation."

Beth held back a groan. She had no idea what he was going to say, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"I've taken a look at Christopher's file from the school counselor. Apparently that beanie belonged to his biological father. Were you aware of this?"

Beth gave a small nod.

Mr. Castillo pursed his lips. "Ms. Marks, I...in my opinion as an educator, I believe Christopher is going to need to see someone more than just the school counselor. I understand he's still adjusting and the adoption is still fairly recent, but going from the notes, Christopher has been traumatized by something. He pushed forward a file that Beth was barely registering. "There's several recommendations provided by the counselor and myself. If I were you, I'd call one of them tonight and set up an appointment for him."

And Beth already knew this. She knew how traumatized he was and that Marcus needed to tell someone the truth and not have to hold it all in.

None of this could happen until it was safe for Rio. And it frustrated her to no end.

* * *

Of course there was more to what happened than what Mr. Castillo told Beth. She had to get the rest of the story out from Jane since Marcus had retreated into his shell again.

“And Marcus kept on telling him no, that it’s his and he didn’t want to share it, then Jason said he was stupid and that his beanie smelled really bad and then he took it from Marcus and threw it into a puddle and then Marcus tackled him to the ground really cool and that’s when me and Harry went over because then Jason was pinching Marcus and pulling his hair so Harry pulled Jason’s hair and I tried to bite Jason and make him get off of Marcus and I got to kick him in his face and he started bleeding and it scared me a little bit, but then he still kept on fighting us, and that's when Ms. Hirabayashi saw us and she sent us all to the principal’s office,” Jane said without taking a breath. It was clear that her indignation only grew after recounting the story again.

“The kids in my class were even talking about it,” Kenny said, talking around the food in his mouth. He looked at Jane with a proud smile. “They were especially talking about Jane and how good she is at wrestling.”

Beth looked over at Kenny with a small disapproving look. It was only half-hearted though, considering she did feel a little bit of pride at how Jane _and_ Harry stuck up for Marcus. And she was proud of all three of them for not backing down from a bully too.

She was walking a fine line though, not wanting to promote fighting, but making sure they understood that maybe they had done the right thing, even if they were getting detention now.

Ruby expressed the same feelings actually, which made Beth feel a little better at the fact that Harry was pulled into this as well.

“They’ve formed this bond,” Ruby said to Beth as they waited to pick up the other kids that hadn’t gotten in trouble that day. “Makes me wonder what’ll happen when Gangfriend finally comes back for him.”

Beth hadn’t thought at all about that. Marcus had been living with her for almost three months now. And her and her kids _had_ formed a bond with him. Especially Jane, who had always liked him from the beginning. Now, that bond was even stronger, even if Marcus still hardly spoke.

That didn’t change the fact that his bond with Rio, with his _dad_ , would always be stronger.

Her resolve to try and get Marcus reunited with Rio only grew.

She responded to AJ’s text after getting home with all the kids and making sure they got started on their homework and she pulled out ingredients for dinner.

It was just a simple check-in text, asking how things went with Canada.

She must’ve edited her reply a dozen times before settling on something.

_Not good. Explain tomorrow. Dealership._

AJ didn’t respond. Beth tried not to worry about it.

Especially since she had the kids and they needed to get homework done and eat their dinner and before she knew it, it was bedtime and getting all five of them to take showers always requires her full attention and Emma forgot that Beth needed to sign several papers and Danny forgot about a diorama that he had to turn in tomorrow and Beth’s heart almost stopped until she saw the directions for the diorama and pointed out that it was due next week and Dean could deal with that.

Beth didn’t even really stop to think about what happened this morning with Mike

Not until she was reading a bedtime story to Jane and Emma and Marcus came in the room holding her phone.

“Someone’s trying to call you,” he said as he held out her phone.

Beth took it with a small frown. “Did you finish talking to your mom?” she asked as she looked down to the missed calls.

Marcus nodded as Beth saw she had missed calls from ‘Unknown.’

She gave Emma and Jane quick kisses goodnight and ushered Marcus back to her room to tuck him in. The phone started ringing again and Beth had to hurry out of the room to answer the call.

 _“You get it done?”_ Rio asked as soon as she answered.

Beth sighed as she closed the door to her room and walked to the kitchen. “Yeah. He knows what AJ’s doing and he hates it.”

_“Good.”_

“So now what?” Beth already knew the answer to this question, but still she asked. And maybe it was more to keep him on the line still.

_“We wait.”_

“How long do you think until it’ll be safe for you and Marcus again?” She kept her voice lowered, knowing at least one of the kids was bound to get out of bed since she just put them all to sleep.

_“Don’t know.”_

She wanted a better timeline than that. But at this point, it didn’t seem like she was going to get one. “Marcus got into a fight today at school.”

 _“What?”_ The faint casual tone in Rio’s voice at the beginning of their conversation was gone, replaced by thinly veiled anger.

“He’s fine though. Jane and Harry joined in to help him-“

Rio let out a humorless laugh. _“What?”_ he simply repeated.

Beth pursed her lips, wondering why she had even brought this up in the first place. “I got the full story from Jane and-“

 _“Damnit, Elizabeth, this was why I didn’t want you puttin’ him in school!”_ Rio hissed.

“What was I supposed to do? You still don’t know when you’ll be back! He would’ve missed almost two months of school and even still you’re not sure when you can come for him. A whole school year could pass and you still wouldn’t be able to come for him. What would you do if he missed an _entire year_!” Beth hissed back. Because even though she was frustrated with this situation and knew Marcus just needed his daddy back, the situation was only made worse by Rio disagreeing with Marcus being in school right now. “It’s a good school and they have a great-“

_“But he still got into a fight.”_

Beth huffed. “That’s not-“

 _“_ My kid _got into a fight.”_

She wanted to point out that it wasn’t just Marcus. Jane and Harry were part of the fight too. But judging Rio’s tone, Beth didn’t think it would do any good. “Yes. Marcus got into a fight.”

_“They suspend him?”_

“No. Just detention and he can’t go to the Halloween festival.”

Rio gave a humorless laugh. _“Why’d he get into a fight?”_

“Because some kid grabbed your beanie and threw it into a puddle.”

Rio let out a heavy sigh. And he sounded so tired.

“He needs to see you. Now that you’re better-“

_“Not an option.”_

“But-“

_“Elizabeth. It ain’t an option.”_

She wanted to argue more, try and convince him even though she knew it was a losing battle when she heard knocking at the door.

It was almost ten. Ruby would be at home with her own kids and Annie would’ve come in already with her own set of keys.

They knocked again.

“I’ve got to go,” she quickly mumbled and ended the phone call.

She hurried to her room and grabbed the gun from the safe in her closet. She made sure the safety was on as she tucked it in the back of her jeans then glanced over at the bed.

Marcus seemed like he had already fallen asleep.

The knocking persisted, making Beth jump a little and hurry back out of her room.

She checked the peep hole before opening it and her heart dropped.

It was AJ with Jake right beside him.

Neither looked happy.

She took a deep breath, pulled down her shirt a little to make sure the gun was covered, then opened the door. She feigned a look of surprise. “AJ? What are you-?”

“What do you mean the meeting was ‘not good’?” Aj was smiling at her, but his eyes made her blood freeze. It almost reminded her of the dangerous looks Rio would give her when they first met.

 _Almost_.

Beth straightened a little, holding the door firmly to not even give the slightest hint of letting them inside.

She was sure if they did want to come in, her holding the door like this wouldn’t stop them though.

“It’s after hours for me. I’m not talking business right now,” Beth replied.

His smile turned into a sneer and Jake rolled his shoulders, his right hand twitching. Beth wondered it that’s the hand he held his gun with. “I’ve given you your freedom, Mrs. Boland, haven’t I? I don’t feel like I’ve been as demanding as your previous employer.”

He was going to say more, but Beth chose to interrupt him there. “He wasn't my _employer_. We were business partners.”

AJ narrowed his eyes. “Then I guess that means you came into this agreement without a proper understanding of _our_ relationship.” He took a step forward and Beth’s grip on the door tightened. “You are my _employee_. I give you more freedom than others because I know you do your job well. But you really fucked this one up.”  
  
"You said it was a  _partnership,_ " Beth said, bring up his own words back when he first approached her.  
  
AJ shook his head. "Just using the words that I knew would bring you on board. Now I want you out before you ruin anything else."

Beth held her ground. “I can fix it.”

He laughed. “Oh yeah, I heard all about every single problem you fixed before and how those all turned out. Every damn time, it was just a bigger mess after bigger mess after bigger mess.”

“I can talk to him again. I can-“

Before she knew it, a gun was pressed under her chin, tilting her head up. She could feel the silencer attached to the gun barrel.

AJ meant to kill her.

“You’re only going to make things so much worse for me. Might as well cut my losses now,” he said, bringing his face only inches away from hers.

It felt like her heart might jump out of her chest and she cursed herself for not updating her will and her kids would have Dean, but who would Marcus have since it wasn’t safe for him to be with Rio _or_ Destiny? But even still, Beth managed to act.

“Fine. Then I’ll go ahead and cut mine too. Why don’t we see who grabs the scissors first?"

As quickly as AJ had pulled out his gun, Beth pulled out hers too. She lightly pressed it against AJ’s stomach to let him know it was actually there.

AJ looked down, a smirk on his face. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jake shift, his hand resting on what was most likely a gun in his back pocket.

But AJ waved his free hand at him and looked back up at Beth. “Looks like you’ve learned.”

She dug the gun in a little bit more.

He gave a light scoff before dropping his gun and taking a step back. Beth lowered her gun as well, but didn’t put it away.

“Bet he’d be proud of you right now.” AJ tucked the gun back into his jacket pocket. Then he scoffed and shook his head. “You get one chance to fix this. Screw that up and you’ll recognize the consequence once it happens.”

AJ walked away with Jake right behind him.

But Jake looked back once. Not at Beth though.

At the gun.

And before he could recognize any detail on it, Beth went back inside and shut the door behind her, clicking every lock and making sure it couldn’t be opened.

Then, with a shaky breath, she leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, dropping the gun to her side once she reached the floor.

She brought her knees up to her chest and did her best to take in several deep breaths in an attempt to prevent herself from hyperventilating.

“Miss Elizabeth?”

Her breathing stopped completely. She looked up and saw Marcus standing by the dining table. She reached for the gun and pushed it behind her back, out of sight.

But he had already seen it.

“What are you doing up, honey?” Beth asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling after the adrenaline crash.

He didn’t answer her question. Instead, he said, “Was that him?”

Beth got up, tucking the gun behind her again to put it back in the safe. “Was that who?"

“The man that wants to kill Daddy?”

She grabbed Marcus’ hand and began leading him down the hallway, back to the bedroom. “Come on, let’s get you back into bed.”


End file.
